


The cold has always meant home (Part 1)

by orphan_account



Series: The Cold Has Always Meant Home [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows nothing, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon was raised a bastard only to inherit the name Snow. Rhaegar Targaryen a man who loved his wife, he honoured her dying wish and allowed his son to be parted from him for 18 years. The day finally arrives and Rhaegar is ready to give his son the love he should have had from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a bad history of not finishing my stories but please let me know if you would like to see this as a series i have something else in the mix but i will only be working on two stories at once, anyway hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think of it. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon was raised a bastard only to inherit the name Snow. Rhaegar Targaryen a man who loved his wife, he honoured her dying wish and allowed his son to be parted from him for 18 years. The day finally arrives and Rhaegar is ready to give his son the love he should have had from the beginning.

Jon opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm going off, most people would be excited for their 18th birthday finally able to drink 'legally' but this was yet another day for him, perhaps even the day his step mother would tell him to get out and live his own life, to stop being a burden on their lives. Jon turned off his alarm and went to stare at the ceiling.

Jon sat up and looked around his room through his sleep filled vision. 7am his alarm said no point in staying in bed. Jon thought about how people could sleep so late as he dressed himself. He wore a casual black shirt, with jeans and trainers. People would always ask why he only wore black, but truthfully Jon did not have an answer for them black was the only colour he felt comfortable wearing.

Jon slipped his phone into his pocket and left his room. He passed his sibling's room with his being the further from the stairs thanks to Catelyn his step mother wanting the 'bastard' being the furthest away in case a fire occurred, god she would be happy if I did not make it out wouldn't she Jon thought bitterly.

He heard a door creak, he instantly turned around to see his little sister Arya with her finger over her lips quieting him. Jon smiled, if there was one thing his sister was capable of it was making him smile and he was eternally grateful to her. Arya was the complete opposite to her mother, she was warm to Jon when her mother wasn't.

Jon may not be her true born brother, but she was sure as hell his sister. Jon walked forward being careful with each step as to not wake up anyone. "Arya, what you doing up this early you're normally asleep until 2 during the holidays." He whispered and was delighted when she punched him lightly on the arm it was their thing since she was old enough to walk.

Arya smiled and moved her hand gesturing his face closer to hers. She kissed him on the cheek. "I wanted to wish my favorite brother happy birthday, and give him his present." She quickly disappeared into her room and returned with a box wrapped in paper.

Jon quickly walked into her room so he could unbox the present. When all the paper was off and on the floor, he was pleasantly surprised "A phone case with a white wolf on the back under it says best brother." Jon thought this was the best present he could ever get and it came from the girl he loved the most.

Pulling out his phone he took off the case he had on and put the direwolf case on. Smiling as he showed his sister the new adjustment to his phone. "Thank you sister, I love it." He picked up the paper and the box and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't ever change sister no matter what anyone tells you."

Arya smiled and nodded before getting back into her bed. "Now I have to go back to sleep cannot let people know I can actually get up early." She winked at him and closed her eyes. Jon stood up holding the wrapping paper in his hand, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading out of her room.

He closed the door and made his way downstairs with any hope his father was not up yet normally he would sleep in until 8 with the kids not needing to be up early. Once Jon was in the kitchen, he put the wrapping paper in the bin and made his way to get some breakfast.

Beans on toast seemed good enough for him, when he finished his plate, he thought it would be easier if he washed up the plate himself. Catelyn never liked to take care of him, Jon has a roof over his head was enough for her so she made sure he did everything else for himself.

Jon could never understand her anger towards him, he never had done anything to slight her or cause problems, but it was his presence in the household that caused her anger to fester, seeing the bastard interacting with her children would earn him some glares from her but he shrugged them off she could not keep him from his family no matter how much she disapproved.

Jon finished and put his plate away and made his way to have a walk around the park it was something he started doing recently it brought him peace and distance from everyone. Grabbing his coat by the door, he made his way out the door. A park close by to his house was perfect only a few minutes walk

Early in the morning was the best time to be here, he thought, not too many people about so he enjoyed hearing the sound of birds. Jon sat in his normal spot overlooking the entire park. Jon sat there enjoying the quiet until he saw a someone sit next to him on the bench, he did not want to turn his head but all he could see was her black hair.

"Nice day, isn't it?" She said looking at him he wondered why this random woman would sit herself next to him, something had to be wrong was this a birthday prank from his brother. "Well, you are going to continue to ignore me or are you going to pay the lady some attention."

He turned his head to look at the woman she was absolutely breathtaking. He was correct about her hair it was black it was like staring into an abyss and her eyes were a brown with a hint of gold on the inner irises. In all the times he had sat in this spot had he seen a girl like this, but he could not bring himself to say anything afraid of what might come out.

"Well, looks like someone is nervous," she said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself," She held out her hand for him to take. This would not be as hard as talking to her so he moved his hand to hers without hesitation. "Rhaenys Targaryen," she said, observing the enlightened expression on his face.

"Your Rhaegars daughter." Jon blurted out it was not what he wanted to say he wanted to say his name but now he saw the smile on her face grow wider. Jon thought back to all the press conferences he had seen of Rhaegar with his family behind him.

She nodded, but her smile did not cease. "Well, now don’t I feel embarrassed you know about me, but I have no idea who you are." Jon wondered what he could tell her he wanted her to know his name but so many questions went about his head when she told him hers. Why you here, what do you want, is this just a random passing or is there something more.

Jon worked up the courage at that moment to tell her his name. "My name is J-Jon Snow." He knew he should not be talking to a woman like this, she was the daughter of one of the richest men in Westeros, a man who could make Jon's life hell if he knew she was talking with a bastard.

Rhaenys moved her hand from Jon, he missed the warmth already. "Know that we are acquainted care to tell me what you are doing here this early?" The question that rang through his head the most was why she was trying to talk to him.

"I just needed some peace and quiet, I did not expect a lovely lady to approach me, but it made sense because today is my birthday." If this was some kind of ploy from Robb, Jon would find it out now. Rhaenys blushed from his comment, but she started to press her thumbs together.

"And how old might Jon Snow be today?" She leaned back her jacket pressed against the back of the bench. Jon leaned forward, trying not to keep her in his gaze, Robb always said that when Jon gave a woman his full attention it was easy to read what he was thinking.

"Today is my 18th." He wanted to be cheerful, but today might be the day that he was told to leave by Catelyn saying that he live and support himself fully today. Rhaenys seemed to sense his discomfort and rested her hand on his shoulder he felt his stomach twist in her touch it was meant to be friendly, but Jon couldn’t shake that maybe she meant it as more.

"Fuck," he heard her say, turning his head to look at her a bird shat on her coat. Jon thought it was lucky it avoided her head but she would not see it that way. He stood up and took off his jacket, handing it to her. "I would be bad at being a gentleman if I let a lady walk around with bird dung on her."

Rhaenys looked at him before nodding as she stood up to take off her coat, revealing a dress that she most likely wore to show off her womanly figure. She slipped on his coat and held hers under her arm. "Hard to believe there isn't a miss Snow." Rhaenys joked.

They both sat down and started talking about anything that came to mind. Jon found himself laughing at some of the stories she told him about her brother Aegon, she would blush when his hand accidentally scraped hers. Jon looked at his phone it was 8:30 the quiet walk took longer than he had thought and he should be getting home soon no doubt his family was up by now.

Jon looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, he did not want to leave her, this could be one of the most enjoyable conversations he had in a while. Rhaenys looked like she enjoyed his company as well, but this would probably be the only time he would see her again. "I have to get back to my family, they should all be awake no-."

"If your place is not too far I'll walk with you." Jon could not say no to a lady especially one like her. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She joined her arm with him and together they walked back to Jon's house.

Outside the Starks she took off his jacket and handed it back to him, his hand brushed hers but neither one of them moved. "Thanks for today this will probably be the best encounter I have." She smiled leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry Jon maybe we will see each other again." She winked at him. Jon opened the door to the Starks not before he looked back and caught her eyes, smiling as he was walked into the house to see the rest of his family.

Closing the door quietly, he saw Sansa walking down the stairs, they never had the type of relationship siblings should have but he always told her when Catelyn was not around that she could count on him for anything. Sansa being her ladylike self said if she ever needed help she would call on him, but she never ever did, always leaving it up to Robb.

"Good morning Jon and happy birthday." Sansa in a polite tone, why couldn't Catelyn say it like that, not with a hint of disgust well don't worry I shall be leaving soon. Jon thanked his sister and made his way to the living room, he saw Catelyn sat in there on her own, so Jon made his way to go back to his room when he heard Catelyn speak.

"Jon come here please." Jon knew she could mask everything behind a smile and a courtesy to everyone but not to him never to him. Jon walked back in and looked at the TV waiting for her to speak." May I say happy birthday."

"Thank you my lady." Jon did not look at her like she did not look at him it was easier like that to avoid any conflicts. Catelyn was not a woman who would strike anyone for her weapon was her words.

"Your 18 you should be looking to branch off being of age now." Jon knew this was coming even though Robb was the same age as him she would never ask him to leave being her true born son not a bastard born of wedlock. Catelyn noted his silence and spoke again. "I figured you would want your own space and know that you are of age, you can have just that.

"Yes, my lady I have been thinking about it for some time and maybe me being 18 I can finally have just that." He said it a bit harsher than he intended for she looked at him and he looked at her. The conflict was there between them no matter how much he tried to help her she would never accept it.

"I am going to start looking, I figured it's best for everyone. If I may have your leave." He saw her smile and nod his leave to go. Jon walked away and went straight to his room, his room was very basic, only holding his basic needs. Hours passed by everyone said their happy birthdays to him and he loved his family, but now was a time when he wanted to be alone, so he said what he had to and just stayed in his room.

It was around 2 when he heard a knock on his door, walking over to it he saw his father stood there with a concerned look on his face. "What is wrong father," Jon said in a confused tone he only had that look when someone brought up his sister who died around the same time Jon was brought to the Stark household.

"Son come downstairs there is someone who wants to talk to you." Jon nodded and followed his father down wondering who could possibly want to talk to him. When he got to the bottom he could not believe who he saw outside the door, he rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. It was Rhaegar Targaryen with a woman whom he recognised from one of the many times he had seen her stood behind him on TV.

Jon looked at his father wondering why they were here. Eddard had never spoken many kind words about Rhaegar saying he was the reason his sister was dead and now to have him close to his household was concerning. His father nodded and Rhaegar entered not taking his eyes off Jon. "Do you know who I am?" The man commanded in an almost intimidating tone making Jon feel a child again.

"Yes, you are Rhaegar Targaryen one of the most powerful people in Westeros." Jon did not have nothing else to say he felt foolish until he saw the man smile. It was the type of smile that would draw all eyes in the room.

"Yes, but there is something else you may not of known." Rhaegar stopped and looked to Ned, who nodded and walked out of hearing distance. Rhaegar took a step forward. "Jon, I have to be blunt now I can't beat around the bush I want you to come and work for my company."

Jon was almost taken back today was a strange day first Rhaegar's daughter had spoken to him and was interested in what he had to say and now the man himself was here asking if Jon wanted to work for his company. This was more than what he was expecting for his 18th but he had to consider this. We only get one chance to be the best we can be and this was his chance, but he had to know more before he accepted it.

"Forgive me for this, but why would you want me at your company, I am a bastard and will never amount to much I don’t even know my mother's name." It was Rhaegar's turn to be taken back but he did not let up he walked forward and put a hand on Jon's shoulder.

Rhaegars spoke with a tone that Jon could only be taken as fatherly. "You are not a bastard, no matter what people say you are meant for more than that." He paused for a moment, looking down at Jons features there was no denying it now he was her son. "Your mothers name was Lyanna." He spoke in almost a whisper at speaking his dead wife's name.

Jon's face shot up and he shrugged off Rhaegar hand. "No, she is my aunt, she can't be my mother." Jon stepped back, ignoring the pained look on Rhaegars face. Jon looked behind him at the girl's face, she had not spoken since he saw them, but she had the pained looked at her face as well.

Jon felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head, he saw it was Eddard. "It's true Jon I have shielded you for so many years, but now it is time, time to meet your real father." He looked at Rhaegar. Jon felt like his world was a lie, the man who raised him was his uncle and the man who stood before him was his real father, why this happening to me he thought.

"Daenerys maybe there is someone else he will believe." He looked at the door and Daenerys left returning a moment later with Rhaenys. "Jon if you will not believe me, maybe you will believe her."

Jon thought back to it now, everything was a lie, she did have a reason and here I thought maybe she liked me. The cold look came to his face as Rhaenys entered and stopped in front of Jon. "It's true Jon, Rhaegar is your father."

Jon was surrounded by his believed father, his actual father, his apparent aunt and the girl he thought liked him. "Why now?" Jon whispered directing it at Rhaegar. Rhaenys stepped aside so Rhaegar could be closer to his son.

"Because when your mother died she made me promise to stay away until you came of age." Rhaegar said, trying to get his son to meet his eyes but it was no use. Jon had a bombshell dropped on him and know he did not know what to believe.

Jon looked up to see his father's face. "You could of sent a letter or anything letting me know you were there." Jon declared angrily, Rhaegar did not have anything to say he was ashamed of himself for staying away, but he promised his wife and he fully intended to honor her dying wish. "I need some air." Jon said and walked out.

He went to the one place he could be alone and away from all this, the park. Jon slumped into his spot where he sat with Rhaenys earlier, god, how could you be so stupid no one ever does anything for a bastard, but now he was not a bastard for he was the apparent son of Rhaegar fucking Targaryen.

A branch snapped, he saw her. "Jon I am sorry for earlier. I did not want to deceive you, but your family needs you, I-" She was interrupted by Jon.

"My family has had me for 18 years, but now that’s all gone." Jon wanted to believe her but a voice in the back of his head stopped him. Rhaenys sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "You know the sad part I thought maybe, just maybe, you liked me, for me but now that’s all gone."

Rhaenys looked like he slapped her. "Jon I did like you, I still do, but we need you now. Our father may of stayed away, but you were all he talked about, we grew up with stories of the woman he stole his heart and the son he wished he could of known." She smiled that charming smile from earlier. "Jon he wants to make amends, please come with us, work with us, grow with us we still have time."

Jon looked at her, staring into her beautiful eyes. Jon tried to take his hand away from her, but her grasp became tighter. "Why?" The only thing he could say.

"Because earlier I was talking to you not as your half sister, but as a complete stranger. He may have told me about you, but I did not have to kiss you on the cheek, but I did that one for me." She was confusing Jon, he looked at her and figured he should give his father a chance if he did want to make amends. Jon wanted to know his real father.

"Let's go back and tell father that I will give it a chance." Rhaenys leaned forward to kiss his cheek, it lasted longer than what was considered appropriate. Jon had a feeling that Rhaenys saw it as something other than sibling love, the kiss lasted far longer than what it should have, but Jon decided it was nothing to worry about.


	2. Rhaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar meets his son.

"Rhaegar promise me you will stay away from our son until his 18th name day." Lyanna muttered from the hospital bed. Rhaegar stared at his wife with nothing but sorrow. The thought of missing all out on all his son's firsts. First time walking, talking and seeing the world. I have to know why she would ask this of me.

"Why should our boy not know his father why wait the 18 years?" Rhaegar was considered a strong man, loved by his employees and friends for how he did everything but he could not understand why she would ask this, why now? "My love why would you ask this of me?"

Lyanna raised her hand to stroke her husbands cheek. "You must know that my family holds much resentment of you after they still believe you forced me to marry you." He never understood that, why the Starks could not believe she loved him and wanted to be with him. When he first heard about this it broke his heart and now they would have his son for 18 years.

"But that still does not answer why they should raise him." He slumped down at her side. He remembers the first time he saw her it was when he and Robert Baratheon were considered friends and know look at them, he wants me dead because Lyanna chose me over him.

Rhaegar started to cry at his wife's request, but he knew soon when his son turned 18 he would go to him and offer him the chance to be with his family. Lyanna ran her fingers through his hair trying to sing to him in her low voice, she truly had a beautiful voice. The voice of an angel that would make him feel at ease, he looked up to see his wife smiling with tears slowly falling down her face.

"Do it for me? Promise me husband? My dear Rhaegar please." She grabbed both of his hand and brought them to her face to place a gentle kiss to them. He looked at his wife and brought himself to kiss her on the lips it was passionate and one he would savor. Little did he know this would be the last time he would kiss his beloved.

Rhaegar remembers his world being ripped from him when a phone call came from the hospital. He took Rhaenys because Aegon was with his mother. He drove to the hospital wondering what could be so urgent his wife seemed fine when he last spoke to her earlier that day. Perhaps it was baby Jon, he felt like his heart would shatter beyond repair if something happened to his son.

Rhaenrys held his hand as they walked into the hospital. A nurse came up to him and asking if he was Lyanna husband. Rhaegar nodded to her ignoring the lump that was forming in his throat. "She is gone." The nurse said watching Rhaegar drop to his knee's.

He felt his daughters grip on his hand tighten with all the strength she could muster. Rhaenys put a gentle kiss on her father's head. "Don't cry daddy," she said in her soft voice. Rhaegar knew he had to be strong for his little girl, he thanked the gods Aegon was not here to witness this. Rhaegar always feared his children seeing him cry so he promised himself to be strong for them, no tears were shed when he separated from his first wife but now they were pooling from his eyes.

Rhaegar wiped his eyes and looked up at the nurse. "May we please see my son?" He pleaded in a desperate act. The nurse took pity on him and led them down the hall to where Jon was. The world became brighter when he saw his son resting peacefully, looking down at his daughter. "Want to see your brother, Jon?"

She nodded happily and he picked her up so she could see Jon. "He is so small." She said pressing her hand against the glass. Turning back to her father still smiling. "I am going to love him forever." She said turning back to look at her baby brother.

Rhaegar closed his eyes and rested his head gently on his daughter's shoulder. "And I am sure he will love you just as much." The nurse tapped on her wrist letting him know it was time to leave, but he did not want to go just yet knowing it would be 18 years until he saw his son again. Still holding his daughter in his arms he whispered. "It’s time to go Rhae."

She looked like she might cry. "But Daddy I don't want to go, just a few more minutes please." He looked back at the nurse who nodded allowing them a few more minutes. They looked at Jon without saying a word. Rhaenys didn’t take her eyes off Jon while Rhaegar imagined what his son would look like when he saw him again. "Okay daddy. I am ready to go." She pressed a kiss to her hand and rested it on the glass for a few moments. "Bye Jon I love you."

Lyanna funeral took place a few days after Rhaegar last saw him son. The people here can despise me all they want it's not them I came to pay my respects too. He remember when he and Lyanna first got together he was desperate to prove his love for her but she told him they never would understand, so after that he stopped trying to prove to them and started to prove to her.

Rhaegar around at all the people gathered and wondered if this many people would show up for his own funeral but he pushed them thoughts away, he was determined to live his life so he could be reunited with his son. You would have been happy Lya seeing all the people here for you.

After a while people started to leave no doubt to mourn their princess from their own homes. "Rhaegar glad to see people's opinions did not stop you from being here." A cold voice but a voice he recongnised as clear as day.

"I would not let what people thought of me stop me from paying my respects." Rhaegar took a step forward and rested a blue rose on the tombstone of his departed wife. "She loved blue roses they were her favourite." A sad smile came to his face remembering all the times he would give her a rose and how she would blush before happily accepting it, and now he would only be able to place them on her tombstone.

"I may not hold you in high regards but I cannot deny my sister loved you. Everyone can think what they want we both know my sister would never allow herself to be forced into anything. So that only leads me to think that she did love you and she went with you willingly."

Rhaegar think that may have been the kindest thing Lyanna brother ever said to him. He could think of no finer man to raise his son. Jon would be loved with the Starks and that was enough to put his worries to rest. They stood in silence looking at Lyanna tombstone. "I will raise your son as if he was my own." Rhaegar saw Ned extending his hand as a friendly gesture, he took it and gave a firm shake.

Rhaegar began to walk away to leave the man some time on his own but first he had to say something. "When my son is ready, please do not deny him the chance to meet his real father." The air grew cold as if reflecting the man's thoughts.

Eddard let out a sigh. "When he is ready. I will not stop you. Have a good life Rhaegar she would of wanted that." Rhaegar walked away only without looking back, fearing seeing his wife's name engraved on her tombstone.

He kept up to date with everything that happened in his son's life. He promised to stay away from his son until it was time. He felt a sense of fatherly pride reading through Jon's achievement, top of the class here or man of the match there but stood out above the rest was his son apparent interest in business studies.

Every Targaryen worked at the company their forefathers built and Rhaegar knew his son would join them. Rhaegar thought to what position his son would want from everything he heard he did not like fashion like his daughter and he wasn’t hot headed enough to want to work with the military. Jon was silent and he observed his surrounding and then the perfect position came to mind, an advisor.

Rhaenys ran the fashion department. Travelling around the world, learning the different styles for her personal brand brought a lot of money to the company and because of her they supplied most of the designer outlets around Westeros. His daughter took to fashion like fish to water. He was ever so proud of his first born. She was only one besides himself who knew about Jon and he was delighted to talk to her about his son but he sensed there was more than sisterly intrigue there.

Aegon being his second born decided to take a different route than his sister but he would still chuckle thinking his son working in fashion but Aegon handled the military contracts in Westeros. He made sure the army got everything they needed from rifles to tanks. Aegon held a tight friendship with the rose from Highgarden. Rhaegar wanting the best for his children knew if Aegon were to marry it would be her no one else held his attention much like her.

Daenerys his shy sister held control of the import and export side of the business. It was her job to control shipments and to keep the works morale positive and she did a fine job at that. He never heard any complaints from any of the workers. The previous person in charge whatever their name was, he received constant complaints from workers not getting their pay on time or not being given fair breaks so Rhaegar fired them. He was worried about finding someone to take control, someone who could inspire workers and he was more delighted to give his sister the role and he was glad he did now.

Viserys their fool of a brother who took far more from their father than just looks. Rhaegar has never regretted banishing him after finding out how he wanted to take the company and throw his own family to the streets. The day he burst in his office after finding out about Jon was burned into Rhaegars memory. "What is it I hear about you having a bastard son. This company is reserved for true Targaryens." Viserys spat acid dripping off every word.

Rhaegar was never considered a violent man but after hearing that he snapped. Grabbing his brother by the throat raising him in the air. "You will never speak of my son like that again. It is true he may be a Stark but he is more of a Targaryen than you could ever hope to be," Rhaegar roared. Viserys may have been used to bullying people beneath him but he was dead scared of his older brother. Dropping his brother to the ground he looked him dead in the eyes. "Pack your things. Take what is yours and leave never return here you have overstayed your welcome."

Viserys picked himself up and brushed himself off muttering something under his breath as he left. Rhaegar prayed that was the end of it but his brother was mader than he thought. Later that night he tried to kidnap Daenerys if Rhaegar had not of caught on they could have been god knows where by now. After Viserys was gone his children came to him and told him of the bruises that Viserys had given them. Rhaegar vowed if he ever got his hands on his brother he would know the true meaning of 'waking the dragon'.

The years that followed only heightened his need to see his son, hearing of his son achievements, hearing of the man he was becoming. The waiting period was finally coming to an end, 17 years of waiting had passed and he saw Rhaenys was feeling just as he was. The signs of when she was growing frustrated were all there, she would throw herself deeper into work and grow different with the others.

Rhaenrys burst into his office one morning, Rhaegar was anything but shocked already knowing what she was going to say. "Father I wish to see Jon now. I know you said we need to respect your wife's wishes but I cannot take it any longer I need to see him." She paced back and forth he was afraid she might melt the floor.

"Rhaenys my little girl. You only have to wait a few more days. Just be patient and we will go see him." Rhaegar saw the expression on her face saying he said the wrong thing. Not saying a word she stormed out.

Why is she so eager? Rhaenys was a few years older than egg but it never seemed like she needed another brother, or maybe she doesn’t think as Jon like brother? The night of the hospital came back to his memory, standing there looking down on his son. Could that be when she fell in love with him? No it's impossible I must be reading this wrong.

The days finally came to a close, time to meet my son. He cleared his schedule wanting nothing to ruin this day. He walked out his office expecting to find his daughter but she was not there, Daenerys stood there waiting for him no doubt excited to see Jon and Egg was away on business but would be back later today. It took a while but he finally told his son and sister about Jon and they had been supportive of the idea of having another Targaryen around.  
.  
They got into the limo outside the office. "Go to the Starks household." Rhaegar told the driver who nodded in the rearview mirror. The drive was uneventful until they were close to the Starks, he stuck his head out the window. "Rhaenys?" The look that appeared on his daughters face proved that she was not expecting to get caught but he was too happy knowing how close he was to his son. "Get in," with a smile.

"I know what your thinking of dad but I waited for his birthday before I visited but when I woke up this morning I was so happy to finally meet him that I could not wait a few hours I came here straight away." Rhaenys looked at him now. "I saw him he was so sad like no one cared about him, like he was missing something." Then she put her face in her hands.

"What was he like?" Daenerys asked knowing that would perk her niece up.

She brought her face up from her hands and started to tell them off the park incident but she left out the part where she kissed his cheek not wanting to get odd looks from them. "I did not tell him that I was his sister that would of brought up questions I could not answer but father he was so lovely and sweet to me. What we heard does not do him justice." Rhaegar saw her blushing and got thinking. Is it really so hard to believe she is in love with him?

"Well it seems our own Jon Snow have captured your daughters heart." Daenerys meant it as a joke but he saw her blush deepen and then it hit him. Rhaenrys is in love with Jon but how?

The driver stopped and opened the panel. "We are here sir." Jorah was bouncing around jobs until Rhaegar gave him the opportunity to be his driver, the wage was good and he always had work, but Rhaegar was not blind to the way he looked at Daenerys and the way she sometimes looked back at him. Rhaegar would never keep someone from being happy but if something was to happy his sister would initiate it.

Rhaegar stepped out the limo looking upon his wife's former home. Everything he felt about this moment was coming to the surface, can I do this just come into his life. Man up Rhaegar your son is in there. He felt a hand on his arm. "You can do this brother. Jon is waiting to see his real father." Daenerys always knew what to say to him.

Each step felt easier than the last. I am doing it Lya, before he knew it he was right outside the door with his sister by his sister. He looked back and saw Rhaenys leaning against the side of the limo, she nodded at him. "Go on you have waited long enough." He knocked on the door. It's time.

Ned answered the door, even 18 years later and the man looked like he did at the cemetery. "Hello Ned how have you been?" He did not respond only stepped aside so they could walk in. Straight to business then.

"Just taking everyday as it comes." He simply replied. "I will go get Jon, no doubt that is why you are here." He walked up the stairs. Only to come down his a man who looked exactly like him. Rhaegar breath caught in his throat. Rhaenys was right what we heard does not do him justice.

Rhaegar was shocked to find his son raised as a bastard, glaring at Ned the man did not shy away from his gaze. Rhaegar then thought to tell Jon of his mother but his son could not believe it. He was starting to run out of ways to convince Jon that his father stood in front of him looking back to Daenerys giving her a nod she walked out to retrieve Rhaenys.

Rhaenrys only confirmed what Rhaegar had told Jon and still he did not want to accept it. Jon left saying he needed air, his daughter followed him. Rhaegar glared at Ned, how could you let him be raised a bastard being the only thing on his mind. No wonder he does not accept me as his father never having the love he should have had.

A few minutes later Jon was blushing while his daughter had a smug smile on her face. What happened between them two? Jon told him he would give it a chance and Rhaegar wanted to hug his son but stopped himself before making it more awkward. Jon said his goodbyes to his family promising to see them again soon.

When they returned to the office he watched his second oldest stride towards Jon engulfing him in a solid embrace. Rhaegar observed Jon blank expression before hugging back. Aegon asked Jon if he wanted to go for a drink when he was settled in and to his delight Jon agreed.

Once Jon met all his family. Rhaegar knew it was time to talk to Jon about his position at the company. He put his hand on his son's shoulder asking him to walk with him. Rhaegar took his son to his office that overlooked the city. He sat down and gestured to the seat opposite him. "I know I was not clear earlier when I said I wanted you to work at my company."

Jon looked at his father for a moment. "I know. I just wondered what I could do here. I don't have many skills so I was kind of confused when you asked me." He felt nervous sitting opposite his father. Why would he want me here? I cannot do anything that’s what lady Stark said.

"My son I remember the day you were born. Your mother was so happy to finally be able to hold her son." Rhaegar eyes fell. My son will never know his mother she was taken too soon from us. "I know I was not present in your life but I took it upon myself to keep tabs on you."

Jon looked at his father in a way that showed he was grateful for what he said. He cared enough to keep tabs on me. Even though he was not their physically he knew what was happening. "So I assume you know of my interest in business?"

Rhaegar looked at his son. "Yes I was pleased to know you took to business studies. What did you think of it?"

Jon smiled. "I liked learning how to manage a business and all the important factors one must consider before starting their own business. My teacher was delighted at my work and he asked if I would continue it further and I honestly told him I had considered it." Jon saw his father smile and he knew he said the right thing.

Rhaegar stood up and walked over to his desk picking up a folder and placing it on Jon's lap. "Open it son." He saw his son's eyes widen.

When Jon open the folder, he picked up the two sets of keys and a credit card. "What's this?"

Rhaegar pointed to the first set. "These are the keys to your apartment close to the office only a few blocks away and the other set is for your car but you will have to get your license first and I assume I don’t need to tell you what a credit card is?" Rhaegar smile turned into a grin and Jon laughed.

"Of course I know what a credit card is dad." Jon froze after he realised he said. He felt like he was frozen in place the only thing what brought him back was his father's hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry," Jon said quietly.

"What do you have to apologise for? Acknowledging me as your father it's not a crime my son." He took his hand off his son's shoulder and made his way back to his seat. "Once we get you settled we can focus on your license if you wish?"

Jon agreed wanting to know what his position would be. "What position did you have in mind for me?" He closed the folder and put it on the coffee table. He saw his father ready to answer the question.

"Jon like you said you enjoyed learning about businesses and what it takes to run them. I want to give you some first hand experience. I want you to help me run the company our forefathers built." Jon looked at his father with disbelief at the words he just heard. Rhaegar saw Jon's face and thought to lighten the load. "Or we can start you somewhere else if you want?"

"Father I did well in my studies because they were studies. I do not know where I would begin in helping you." Rhaegar felt a sharp pain, his son did not think he had what it took. "This is a multi million dollar company not some sketches on a page with some writing."

"I know you have your doubts son but I believe you have what it takes. I don’t offer you this offer because you are my son I offer it you because I know you are up to it." He saw his son was starting to think more about it hopefully he thought himself up to it. "If you do not think you are up to it that is okay. I will not think any less of you."

A few moment of silence went by when he finally saw his son start to relax. He stood up his grey eyes to connect with his father's violet. "Yes I accept father. I will be your advisor." Rhaegar thought of how proud Lyanna would be. He stood to hug his son. The first thought that went through Rhaegars mind was how Jon would feel but his worries were for nothing when he felt Jon pat his back.,

When Rhaegar pulled back he went to sit in his chair by his desk. "Also the pin is 1998." Jon pulled out his wallet and put the card in their and slipped the keys into his pocket. "I imagine today's events have tired you out some. I shall call Daenerys and she shall take you home."

Jon nodded and began to leave but stopped at the sound of his father's voice. "Son it is good to have you home." Jon thought he would never hear them words he allowed himself to be happy. I am with my father and he is happy to have me here.

Jon looked over his shoulder. "It's good to be here dad. I will stop by in the morning and we can begin then if that is alright." Rhaegar smiled and Jon walked out the door to wait for his aunt.

When his son was gone he turned around in his chair to face the city. The tears he had suppressed were finally starting to fall down his cheek. Finally my boy is home. He thought back to all the moments he dreamed of this day. The pain of being away from Jon was gone for now he could finally love his son the way a father should.

My darling wife, your brother did a fine job. It's a shame you can't be here to see our son, but I know you are looking down on him and no doubt you have a smile on your lovely face. He sat there with tears falling down for his son finally being home and for his wife who would never meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little worried about this chapter but I do plan to finish this story. Your comments are appreciated, I hope you enjoy


	3. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys comes to take Jon home and starts to find herself thinking things one should not about their nephew.

Daenerys walked out the elevator to see Jon sat down staring at the ground looking to be in deep thought. She did not know what to make of her nephew he did not seem like a bad guy but she could not be sure having not exchanged any words with him since seeing him this morning. She could understand what he would be thinking about waking up this morning believing he was a bastard who would never know of his mother but know he knew who his real father was but would still never meet his mother.

When she got closer to him, he looked up at her smiling gently. "How are you finding things Jon?" She sat herself down next to him giving him her full attention. He definitely looked like a man of the north taking after his uncle. Her eyes looked him over seeing his clothes were tight on him barely concealing his heavily defined muscle. Daenerys scolded herself, he is your nephew.

"Well let's just say I did not expect to her here in this situation when I woke up this morning." He gave her a sad smile. Looking at her she start to feel a blush starting to creep up her cheeks, she turned her head to avoid letting him see. He pulled his phone from his pocket and she caught sight from the corner of her eye. A direwolf case.

"Was that a birthday present?" She saw his eyes hold only sorrow. Daenerys knew he held the Starks in high regard having been raised alongside them. She remembered the day Rhaegar brought them all together out of the blue to tell them that he had another son. Daenerys thought maybe Aegon was going to be jealous but he surprised her by welcoming the thought of having another sibling.

Rhaenys was a different story, her niece expression did not change at the news only meaning she already knew. She heard a soft voice talking to her bringing her back to the present. "My sister Arya gave it me this morning." The sadness still lingered in his eyes.

Of course he grew up believing the Starks were his siblings only to find out now it was all a lie. Rhaegar appearance in his life had a bigger impact on Jon's life than she would of thought. "I am sorry Jon it was not my place to ask." Narrowing her eyes away from him.

Jon took a deep breath. "It is quite alright you did not know. My sister, no cousin gave it to me for my birthday." He turned the case over to show her the writing on it. Daenerys felt terrible for asking the question now. She saw what it said 'best brother'. She looked at Jon to see he was still looking at the phone case. Moments later he slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Should we get going?"

Daenerys had almost forgotten why she was here. "Sure let's go." They both got up and walked to the elevator. The trip down to the ground floor was held in silence. Jon leaned on the back of the elevator while she stood closer to the door.

Every so often she found herself looking at Jon but would shift her gaze when his eyes would meet hers. Daenerys knew he was uncomfortable for the way his muscles tensed and by the way his body shifted. A thought went through her mind that her nephew was attractive and how she wanted to press the emergency stop button and rip his shirt off and claim his lips with hers.

The sound of the elevator doors opening disturbed her from her disturbing thoughts. What am I doing? She quickly walked out the elevator determining to put some distance between herself and Jon only moments later realizing that could not be done she was to take him home. Stupid, stupid girl.

Daenerys pulled out her keys and clicked the unlock button once they were in the car park. Jon walked over to her car and slid his hand across the hood admiring every part of her car. Daenerys crossed her arms of course her nephew was a car fanatic. "You finished?" She asked trying to sound annoyed but ended up breaking out in laughter.

They slid into the car. Jon rested his head back on the red seat covers. She chose a nice car he must admit it was a Mercedes Benz C-Class. His eyes were drawn to the pink dice. "Seriously?" He said turning to his aunt. She shrugged her shoulder and smiled at him before putting the key in the ignition.

Daenerys passed her driving test with flying colors but now that she had her license she was a lot more relaxed when driving, without having the instructor breathing down her neck she felt like she could actually breath when driving not having to worry about every little thing.

Jon saw his aunts expression and he could not help but smile. "Nice car." He said admiring it once more before getting in the passenger seat. "Does everyone in the family drive cars like this?" Jon asked as his aunt put the keys in the ignition.

Daenerys felt a smile tug at her lips most people said her choice of car was too girly but this car suited her and not because she had seen her friends driving one of them. The handling was easy for her to control and she had other adjustments added so she could enjoy herself more in it.

She let out a slight laugh. "If you honestly think this car is nice wait until you see yours." She saw she piqued his interest but she promised Rhaegar she would keep her lips sealed. "When you get your license you will be able to see it also do you mind if I make a few stops considering we still have some time left providing that is okay with you?"

"Well I could hardly say no when such a lovely lady is my escort." He thought to test the water with a tease. Daenerys blushed and Jon knew he had her. "Well my aunt why you blushing like a maiden?" He laughed as her cheeks went a darker shade of red.

"Very funny." She pouted and Jon laughed all the more. She suddenly started thinking his laugh was something she wouldn't mind hearing more often much better than his brooding expression from earlier.

Jon relaxed his eyes still laughing on the inside from earlier he could get used to teasing his aunt. Daenerys drove them through the city. She would sneak a glance at him every so often when they would get to a red light. She was seeing him more and more like her brother he may have northern blood and looks but he is just as much a Targaryen as her brother.

When her brother would talk about Lyanna he would always hold a sad smile, he talked about her with such passion that she wish she could love someone as much as he loved her. Daenerys was not the most successful when it came to significant others after her last boyfriend she swore off boys for a while until she found a man who could treat her right.

They soon arrived at the first shop on her list. It was one of the most expensive designer outlets in the city. Rhaenys had struggled when she first took over she would never admit the long hours she did and all the overtime. Once the chance presented itself she took it and now she supplied the entire city.

Daenerys noticed Jon had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful she wanted to leave him be but she had to bring him inside he needed to see the kind of clothes people would expect him to wear. She gently shook his arm and he woke up with a low groan.

When Jon opened his eyes he looked at Daenerys with a slight smile. "Where are we?" He asked looking around until he saw the outlet she was about to drag him into. "Nope absolutely not." He turned his head away from the sign as if he thought he could escape it. "Just leave me here." He pleaded in a sarcastic tone that only made her laugh.

"Come on Jon you might see something you like. You will have to wear something more presentable for a man of your station." She saw him open his eyes but he did not make any move to turn his head. She shook his arm again. "Come on Jon you can complain about being here or we could get it over and done with." He let out a sigh and got out the car and walked around looking at her with a half angry glare.

Daenerys got out the car thinking this was going to be fun. You teased me earlier well two can play at that game. She looked him in the eye and had a feeling he knew this was revenge. They walked into the store for Daenerys to almost be tackled to the ground by the owner. "Elizabeth!" Daenerys said excitedly.

The two women exchanged greetings after they finished hugging one another. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the strapping man who looked so out of place. "Who is your friend?" Elizabeth practically purred and Daenerys started to feel like the situation was going to become awkward if Jon overheard her.

"That is my nephew Jon." Daenerys looked back at him and stopped herself laughing he looked like he walked straight into the lions den. Poor Jon serves you right for earlier.

A wide smile appeared on her friends face. "Ah so this is Jon? I have heard a lot about him..." She leaned forward to whisper. "From you know who." Daenerys was not surprised, Elizabeth was one of Rhaenys closest friends so it made sense she was entitled to privileged information.

Daenerys heard footsteps from behind her when she turned around it was you know who. "Rhae," Daenerys greeted her niece with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here shouldn’t you be preparing to go to Essos?"

Rhaenys still had a smile on her lips. "Dany good to see you like always and I am here finishing up a meeting for next month's issue but when someone stormed out. I had to see what all the fuss was about and I am glad I did now." any chance to see Jon Rhaenys thought.

"Sorry about that Rhae it's been so long since I last saw Dany." Rhaenys held her hand up to show no harm no foul her but eyes went to Jon who was looking at her so she made her way over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you Rhaenys." Jon said feeling some what uncomfortable with how his sister was hugging him but he wrapped his arms around her waist. God she smells so good. When she unwrapped her arms from him he let out a small groan which she heard and winked at him before turning back to her friend.

"Liz we should finish up. I have somewhere to be in an hour." Her friend nodded and they both walked away. Jon noticed Rhaenrys send him one more wink before disappearing from sight. He felt hot for some reason he raised his hand to his cheek it was warm to the touch. Shit he thought can't let Daenerys see.

"What was that?" Daenerys questioned looking at him as he looked away.

"What?" Jon said not meeting her gaze.

"The way she just acted that is not how brothers and sister should act around each other especially when in public." Daenerys saw his posture harden up. Good he knows it was wrong.

Once the color drained from his cheeks he looked back to his aunt. "I will not feel bad for how she greeted me I only had one sister when I lived with the Starks there may have been two but I was only loved by one. So if Rhaenys wishes to greet me like that I will not stop here." The cold look meeting fire.

Daenerys did not back down but she chose to try and relieve some of the tension. "Let us get finished up here and then we can get some food if you want?" She meant it as a peace offering. This was not how she wanted to spend her day arguing with her nephew about what was appropriate.

The coldness thawed and he put his hand on his stomach as if to suppress a growl. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan to me. Do you mind if I go wait by the car?" The second she allowed him, he was out the door. Rolling her eyes at his desire to leave she went to the desk to pick up the her dress.

When she came out Jon was waiting casually by the side of the car. Unlocking the door he went around his side and got in. Is he going to be like this for the rest of the day she thought as she got in her side. "So where do you want to go?" She asked as she put the keys in the ignition.

"Somewhere small I think if I go anywhere to fancy I might go crazy." He half joked. She looked across at him and wondering how he was truly handling all this. No matter he will tell someone when he is ready.

Daenerys started the car having the perfect place in mind it was a medium sized restaurant not to far from their Targaryen enterprises. The place suited his needs. The place did not have the normal level of volume it normally did so it was practically just them two, almost like a date. Date? This is not a date stop thinking nonsense.

Jon ordered steak with potatoes, peas and carrots while Daenerys ordered a standard salad she was not feeling as hungry as her nephew it would seem. When the waiter went away she heard Jon laugh. "What?" She said wanting to know what was funny to him.

"Sansa would order the same as you but when she thought no one was looking she would pinch some of her brothers chips." He saddened after that the wound would still fresh. Daenerys wanted to grab for his hand but that would be inappropriate it would give the impression that this was a date. They sat in silence until their meals came, she wanted to talk to her nephew but not knowing what to say was hard it was never like this with Aegon or Rhaenys so she let him enjoy the quiet.

After the minutes of silence they finished their meals. The waiter was walking over when Jon saw Daenerys start to rummage through her purse. "It's fine Daenerys let me pay." She looked like she did not hear him so he moved his hand across the table to stop here.

She titled her head up slightly her eyes just about looking at him. "No I asked you here. It's only fair." Jon still had had hand on her arm and gave it a slight squeeze so she knew it was there as well. Daenerys saw the steel in his eyes at the subject and put her purse away. "Happy now?"

A small smile appeared on his face and the look went as soon as it appeared. "Yes." Was the only answer he gave. Jon look up at the waiter who appeared to be standing there just watching the act. Jon pulled out his card and paid for their dinner. "I guess it's time to take me home?"

Daenerys nodded and even though it seemed like the day was drawing to a close she wanted to spend some more time getting to know her nephew perhaps being home would get him to open up. It was dark by the time they got to the car they drove without any communication on either their ends the only source of sound was the cars around them and the radio.

Rhaegar had bought both Aegon and Rhaenys apartments here so it was only fitting that Jon have one so he could be close to his siblings. Jon's apartment was on the top floor the exact one she wanted to get for herself but the agency said the man who bought it did not want his name disclosed but she should of known her brother was behind it.

When they walked through the front door, Jon's eyes grew wide as he looked around the apartment everything was furnished with the exception of food. Daenerys seated herself on the sofa and waited for Jon to finish looking around. "This place is far bigger than one floor should allow." He said as he walked down the stairs.

Daenerys smiled at him as he sat himself next to her. She thought back to earlier when she saw his muscles and now she was here alone with him in his apartment. He seemed to sense her discomfort and thought to try make it less awkward for her. "You alright you seem a little..."

Daenerys scolded herself she was supposed to be alright with this its Jon who should be feeling anxious not her. "I am alright. So how have you found today?" She asked him hoping he would talk to her about it.

"Well I did not think I would going to sleep in a bed that soft when I woke up this morning." He said with a laugh. Why did he have to mention the bed that is where she felt like taking him now. A knock came on the door and she was thankful for it until she saw who it was.

Jon practically jumped up and went to answer the door. Daenerys saw a figure throw themselves at Jon wrapping her arms around his neck with what looked like a wine bottle and two glasses. The figure saw Daenerys sat down and unwrapped her arms from Jon who looked like he was blushing.

"Rhaenrys what brings you by this evening surely you were preparing to go to Essos." Daenerys mentioned this earlier but her niece got away without answering, she would not get away with it now.

Rhaenys looked annoyed by the question knowing the exact reason she was being asked again. I blanked her earlier why couldn’t she take the hint. "I have decided to work from home for a while." She turned her head to Jon. "You know be close to family."

Daenerys wanted to snort but that would give Rhaenys the satisfaction of knowing what she thought about that comment. What you mean is to be close to Jon, your not as sly as you think you are. Both woman held their stares until Jon was forced to clear his throat. Rhaenys looked at him. "If you want I can go?" Before Jon could answer Daenerys stood up taking this as her cue to leave.

Daenerys walked over to Jon and put her hand on his arm. "Thank you for today Jon." She looked at Rhaenys who had a smile on her face. "Rhaegar sent a text he wants us all at the office by 10 tomorrow. Something about an announcement." She gave her niece one look that said I know what game your playing and then she left.

Daenerys room was only a few floors down she chose that after her brother stole the one she originally wanted. She walked into her apartment throwing her purse and keys on the counter making her way to the fridge to retrieve the wine. After a few glasses she retired for the night hoping her nephew would not make an appearance in her dreams.


	4. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon enjoys an evening with Rhaenrys meanwhile Rhaegar makes an announcement and holds a press conference to the city.

Jon closed the door behind Daenerys. What was that about? He thought she was acting strangely since Rhaenys got there. He felt relieved when she showed up but he did not want Daenerys to leave. Turning around to look at his sister she was hinting to the glass and the bottle of wine. "Come on." He said with a cheerful voice since meeting her this morning he found himself almost unable to be without her presence.

"Shame we won't be able to finish this bottle with both of us needing to be up tomorrow," She said with a wink. Why does she wink at me and why does my stomach feel like this. He moved the thoughts from his mind before he thought too much about them. They sat themselves down on the sofa, he was where he was before and she sat where Daenerys was previously.

Rhaenrys opened the bottle of wine and began to pour into the glasses, handing one to Jon and holding the other one herself. "So?" He said not knowing what else to say.

"So? She repeated taking a sip from her glass. Jon found himself watching her lips on the edge of her glass. He had a thought of her lips around something else. Stop that you pervert she is your sister, you can't think that it's wrong. He scolded himself internally but could not draw his eyes off her.

"What have you done today?" He asked himself and took a sip from his glass. The wine was fruity not that he had much experience when it came to wine, he always thought himself more of a cider man. He swished the wine around in his glass, finding it strangely amusing.

"Well if your done having fun with your wine glass I will tell you." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and threw her head back and laughed revealing her finely tanned neck. Jon thought he would love to press his lips to her neck, stop it Jon.

He put his wine down and leaned with his side against the sofa, his arm was atop of the back cushion. "I am all yours." He said with a smile. She put her glass down and mimicked him. "I hope it was fun if your making me put that down." He pointed to the glass and they both laughed.

"Well then if your all mine I shall make sure my day sounds interesting. Well first off I woke out of bed feeling better than usual." She moved her fingers along the top of the cushion, her fingers were close to touching his and then she stopped moments away as if she was daring him to take them with his.

"Why was it better than usual." He asked himself as he saw how close her fingers were to his. Is she trying to break me he thought as he moved his eyes back to hers. "I cannot imagine what was so good to make today any different than any other." She wanted to play a game fine then two can play.

"You know why it was good because today I was finally going to get to meet you." She moved her fingers so they were touching his now. He wrapped his fingers around them like he never wanted to let go and she saw that and smiled at Jon, a loving smile. "Because I had gone 18 years without seeing you." She looked down at her lap while her fingers were still laced with Jon.

"Why did you not tell me in the beginning." He found himself asking dreading her reaction just as much, but since he met her that question was on his mind. I thought you liked me but now I know I am your brother things have changed, we can never be more than brother and sister.

She looked up her brown eyes meeting his cloudy grey. "I wanted to see you as someone other than my brother. I remember the day I first saw you in the hospital. It was straight after your mother passed away." She would give anything to not be the one to say this he should hear it from their father. "I looked at you and felt nothing but love from you. I was only little but those feelings haven't changed." She looked at their entwined fingers.

"You love me?" Were the only words he could form. Why is she saying this? She loves me? I don't know how long I can restrain myself from here. He looked at her after a few moments she looked back at him having mustered the courage to continue.

She tightened her grip on him. "Yes Jon I love you, I feel like I am in love with you and I don't know how I am meant to deal with this. Brother and sister relationships are looked down upon." Jon heart felt like it was breaking in two, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Rhaenys we can't do this." If Jon knew this is how this night would turn out he would of sent her away but he couldn't do that now. Rhaenys started to cry and Jon closed the distance between them and put his arms around her. They may of broke contact with their fingers but now she melted into his embrace. He kissed her head feeling her hair on his cheeks. "It will be alright I am here." He hoped his words would get her to stop crying but it only made it worse.

"That’s it Jon you are here and I can't be with you all because you’re my brother. Sometimes I wish I was not your sister then maybe we could have been together." Jon put his finger underneath her chin and raised it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Don't ever say that if you were not my sister I would never of met you. This is the happiest I have been in years." Jon meant every word he may never be more to her than a brother but he was thankful to have met her. She gently grabbed his face to hold it in place and put a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Jon." He looked at her with tears down her face and she looked more beautiful than any other woman he saw. "I do not want to go yet can you just hold me?" She put her head to his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Of course besides we still have to finish our wine." He looked over at the glass wondering how good it would be to taste again but right now he had something sweeter in his arms and he was content to hold her for as long as she needed it.

Rheanys fell asleep in his warm embrace, their wine still on the coffee table. Jon wanted to go to bed but did not have it in him to disturb her so he scooped her gentle up in his arms and carried her off to his room. Tucking her under the covers smiling at her, she opened her eyes slowly, he was sure she could see him. "Ssh sweet girl. You can sleep here for tonight I will go to the quest room." He made his way to walk away when he felt something soft clutch his hand.

"Don't go stay with me." He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were wide open with red rims around them from where she had been crying earlier. Jon could not say no to her. He walked around the bed and got under the covers with her, wrapping his arms around her he heard her say. "I love you Jon I always have and always will." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once more in his warm embrace.

Jon followed her lead and closed his eyes hoping he could savor the closest feeling to being with his sister as he could. Why did she confess that earlier? The question rang through his mind until he was too tired to think anymore.

The alarm rang and he moved his arm in one fluently motion to turn it off. Looking across he saw Rhaenys still in his arms, he smiled and kiss her head before getting up. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday he make a mental note to get more clothes.

He leaned down so his face was on the same height with hers. "Rhae it's time to get up." He gentle shook her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him in a way that was beginning to unnerve him. "We only have an hour before we need to be at the office." Jon did not want to be late for his first official day.

"Aww your so grumpy in the morning." She said in a sarcastic tone and turned away from him. "Just 5 more minutes." Jon did nothing but laugh and when he walked to the door he shot her a wink to which she blushed and put her head under the covers.

Jon walked down stairs and went to clean the glasses. He put the cork in the wine bottle and put it in the fridge thinking no doubt they would finish that some other time. He saw Rhae walking down the stairs with her hair tangled and she still looked as beautiful as when he first saw her yesterday.

"You in better moods now." She grumbled with a smile on her face. Jon wishes he had some coffee in that moment it would be a benefit to them both. Enjoying a morning brew was one of the highlights of living with the Starks but now he guessed he would need to buy his own if he wanted that luxury.

"Well after seeing you like this I am nothing if not entertained." He poured her a glass of water and slid it over the counter to her. She took it and began to drink it. There she goes again with her lips. Jon turned away hoping to rid himself of them thoughts, pouring himself a glass of water it was no coffee but it did help.

Rhaenys smiled widened. "And you would like to see me every morning in your bed?" She stopped their and he was brought back to their conversation last night. "I am sorry for last night can we please forget it." She put her hands over her face.

Jon did not want to forget it in fact he wanted to act on what they both wanted but he knew it would be wrong. "I don't want to forget it..." He whispered. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't know how to say it but when I first saw you I felt something for you." He closed the distance between them.

"Jon?" She wanted him to hold her like he did last night. What she would not give to be able to wake up in the same bed with him like today, to feel his warm arms around her and listen to his heartbeat. Please hold me her mind pleaded by her body was frozen in place.

He looked down at her. "Come here you." He opened his arms and she finally found the strength to move forward. "It will be alright don't worry we will fix it." She gripped him tight to her and started to feel tears getting ready to fall down here face. He felt wet patches on his chest. "Don't cry I will be here with you every step of the way you understand me." She nodded her head in his chest. "Come on we need to get ready."

She moved her head from his chest, her face close to his. "I thought you did not have any clothes here?" He did not say anything knowing she was right. "I have some samples for my new issue you go have a shower and we can see if they fit you." He wanted to object but he needed to look more presentable for his first meeting. "Well then it's settled come to my room when your more presentable." She moved from his arms and began to walk to the door. "My room is on the 19th floor far left."

Jon smiled as she left, running his hands over his face he wondered what he just got himself into. He quickly showered and made his way to her apartment. As he made his way he wondered what type of clothes she would give him. Maybe something to show off the hard work he put into the gym he was not blind to how woman looked at him but he never took any interest until now.

When he finally found himself outsider her door he knocked. When Rhaenys opened the door she looked completely different to how she was 20 minutes ago, she was practically radiating. "So you going to invite me in or just stare at me." She smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"For the record I was not staring." She said as she picked up some of the clothes from one of the chairs by the window. "I trust you will be fine with black, you looked good in black when I saw you yesterday." She beamed with pleasure as she watched him blush. "Come on Jon no time to waste we only have 15 minutes."

Jon thought it would be awkward for his sister to see his body but he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor catching his sister's eyes. "See something you like?" He grinned at her. He should not be doing this he knew but he kind of wanted her to see him.

"Well when you have it on display one cannot help but look." She winked at him and groaned as he put the shirt on. When he took of his trousers she felt her cheeks burning, looking away but she enjoyed this type of friendliness with Jon. It did not make her feelings any easier to bear but it was making him seem like maybe he had the same feelings as her.

Jon had his new attire and Rhaenys thought he looked absolutely dashing. The clothes complimented his hair and his eyes only added to the glow that seemed to be around him, she could stare and drool at him all day long but they both had somewhere else to be. "You ready I will drive us there hopefully we can make it before Father chews our ears off for being later." They both laughed and left the apartment hoping to make it to the office in time.

The drive to the office was a fast one thankfully they managed to dodge the traffic. Rhaenys drove like a bat out of hell and he found it rather funny, normally her face was calm and clear but when she drove he noticed the way her eyes would dart to everything. They made it to the office with only a few minutes to spare running to catch the elevator just before the doors shut.

They were both panting in the elevator. "Is it normally like this in the morning?" Jon got out between breaths, then he straightened his back and laughed. "Remind me to make sure I am early every time don’t think I have ran that fast in years."

She looked up at him with a glint in her eye. "You call that fast? I saw my turtle move faster than that and I was only eight." Jon put a hand over his heart like he wounded him which only made her laugh between pants. "Besides I think we made it with plenty of time."

The elevator doors opened and Rhaenys made way to sprint but Jon caught her by the arm. "We will continue this later." He said with that smile that melted her heart. Why is the world so cruel?

Rhaenys noticed his hand was still on her arm and his warm grasp was starting to make her blush, turning her head away from him but looking back at him with fire in her eyes. "You bet we will." She moved her head closer to his so they were only inches apart. "But for now we are in public and must play the respectable siblings." Jon noticed his hand and removed it hoping no one saw them. "Come on I am sure they are waiting for us."

They walked to Rhaegar's office to find Aegon and Daenerys already sat down and eyeing them suspiciously as they took their seats. "Where's Father?" Rhaenys inquired looking to her brother and then her aunt.

"He is running a few minutes late he should be her soon." Daenerys simply replied. Jon and Rhaenys looked at each other thinking they ran for nothing. "So how was your night Jon?" Daenerys asked looking at him.

He nervously looked at Rhaenys, who had a pained expression on her face. Don't worry I will not tell her about last night he thought. "It was fine how was your night?" Jon thought about last night and how much he wanted to kiss his sister when she told him how she felt about him. The moment was short lived because they were brother and sister and that was a line he would not cross.

"It was good thank you for asking." Daenerys replied after catching her nieces eyes on her. "And how was your night my niece?" She noted how she did not call her by her full name or even Rhae but it did not look to have any effect on her.

Before Rhaenys could answer Rhaegar walked through the doors with somewhat of a smile on his face. "Sorry I was late there was something I needed to organize something." They all looked at him wondering what he would have to do this early in the morning besides being the head they knew with the exception of Jon, they all knew he rarely left the building to manage the business.

"What were you organising this early in the morning?" Aegon asked speaking for the first time since they walked in. Rhaegar looked over all of them with a smile on his face. "Well father you seem happier now fancy telling us what you were 'organising'?"

Rhaegar looked at his son for a moment. "All in good time son but first I would like to tell you all about what Jon will be doing now that he is finally home." He gestured for Jon to rise before he continued. "Jon will be my advisor, he will help me run the company our forefathers built." Jon heart started to beat rapidly in his chest.

He thought they would look at him with disgust just like his step mother would have if she were present. He looked at all their faces looking at each of their smiles, they don't shun me they welcomed me with open arms. "I hope I can be of help father." Jon said watching the smile on his father's face, my dad accepts me.

"You may sit my son. Now that we have gotten that out the way I will tell you the reason why I was late." Rhaegar sat himself down pressing both his hands together. "For too long have people not known about Jon and I plan to change that so I called together a press conference to tell the world about Jon."

Rhaenys spoke first. "Are you sure that’s wise? I mean if the world knows then Jon's will be exposed he will never know a moments peace, we already get enough attention of reporters and imagine how they would pray on the son who has been absent for 18 years." She knew this would destroy any hope of her ever being with Jon.

Rhaegar regarded his daughters question carefully. "I know what you are saying but we have gone 18 years with a piece of ourselves missing and I want to fix that." He looked at Jon. "My son if you do not want to do this I can call it off?"

All eyes were fixed on Jon at that moment, he knew Rhaenys hidden meaning in her words after their talk last night he started to feel something for her and having his life on display 24/7 would not help him be with her but for now he had to think of the family and set aside his wants for the greater good. "It's time the world knows about Jon Targaryen." He said finally standing up he suddenly felt like he needed to get out of here. "I am going to go grab a cup of coffee if that’s alright."

Rhaegar nodded. "Go my son just be back here for 2 that’s when the reporters will be here." He felt Rhae's eyes on him as he left but he did not look back, he could not look back. He walked to the elevator doors just as they were opening he pressed the button to take him to the ground floor, half way to the ground floor he pressed the emergency stop button.

He slumped to the ground and started to cry. "Why? Why? Why couldn’t I just have remained a bastard?" He said as he broke down thankfully no one saw him. The elevator began to take him back up, he stood up and wiped his eyes expecting or more hoping to find Rhaenys on the other side. When the doors opened it was his aunt Daenerys. "Dany? What are you doing here?"

She walked in the elevator. "You going to ground?" She asked and looked at him, her eyes saddening when she saw the red marks around his eyes. "I know Jon it's a lot to take in. You have had no time to prepare for this and I am sorry for you being dragged into all this."

Jon looked at her wondering why she had not found anyone to love her, it was a strange thought but he had spent a few hours with her yesterday and he could tell she was kind and thoughtful. "Come here." He said and opened his arms. She looked at him strangely for a second and he was about to close his arms until she walked forward and hugged him.

It was not when he held Rhaenys in his arms last night or this morning she had opened up about her feelings for him and he was delighted to find himself feeling the same towards her. Daenerys made him feel warm, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face was oldly close to his. When the doors to the ground floor opened they noticed they were still in each others arms and they withdrew from each other.

Jon noticed his aunt cheeks were red and he felt a smile on his face. "So what do you want to do until the press conference?" She looked away for a moment and he wondered if she was a little startled by his actions. "You alright?"

"Yeah I am fine and you seem in better spirits now." She teased. "Something about hugging family members perhaps you should hug Aegon next" She only teased because she remembered the look on his face yesterday when Rhaenys hugged him the same way she just did. She laughed when his cheeks started to turn red.

Jon pouted. "Yeah whatever." He laughed and walked out into the lobby. "So what do you want to do?" They had a few hours until it was time to reveal Jon to the world. "I think I saw an arcade down the road fancy checking it out?"

Daenerys weighed her options spending time with your mysterious nephew or looking over papers. It was a no brainer. "Let's see if there is anything. Who knows I might let you win." Jon face turned serious but still held the good humor.

"Well then I accept, come on." He said and began to walk out the lobby, hopefully it could provide enough enjoyment to draw his mind away for a few hours.

The walk to the arcade only took a few minutes Daenerys had engaged him in small talk for walking purposes but he thought maybe there was something else there. When they walked in the arcade was bursting with teenagers laughing and having a good time.

"So what did you want to play first?" Daenerys asked but Jon saw her eyeing the machine with two guns. "After all you did want to beat me at something or you afraid of a girl." She saw the glint in Jon's eyes and smiled when his eyes made way to the same machine she eyed.

"You already know what I am going to choose." Her smile got wider and they made their way over to the machine. "Never took you for a girl who liked to kill zombies." He said as he slotted the coins into the machine.

When the game was beginning, she picked up the toy assault rifle and looked down the sights. "And what type of girl did you take me for?" She shot the zombie in the head earning her the first kill. "The type of girl who would sit around listening to music and stare at attractive individuals." She teased and got to another zombie before Jon could.

"That’s quite an image." He said shooting a zombie in the chest and then aiming up to the head. "Besides I like the girl you are. This is a Dany I enjoy more than one who would sit around being a boring young lady." He said but his attention was focused on the game. Daenerys turned her head and looked at him with a gentle smile, I like this Jon she thought and went back to the game.

The game was drawing to a close and there points were pretty much equal. Jon and Daenerys were staring at the screen waiting for the final zombie to show up when he heard someone call Daenerys name. He looked at her and noticed her face went white. The boy was strutting over with a group of boys behind him looking at Dany with contempt.

Jon put down his gun and leaned in closer to her. "The last zombie is on the left." She looked at him and smiled and killed the zombie ending their game, she was victorious. The boy was in close proximity to them and stared at her with a smug smile plastered on his face. Daenerys turned and looked at him. No not him, anyone but him.

The boy stepped forward and raised his hand as if to touch her when Jon stepped in front blocking her. "who are you meant to be?" The boy spat and Jon thought he saw some spit land on him, he moved his hand to wipe it off while his other hand clenched into a fist.

"I am Jon and who are you?" Jon eyed down the boy and could easily see he was a spoiled brat who probably didn't leave his mother's tit until he was 12. "Why do you think you can come here and act like this?"

The boy smiled almost proudly and Jon really wanted to punch him square in the nose. "I am Joffrey Baratheon maybe you have heard of me." He held up the ring that bore a stag on it. "And why I think I can act like this is because all dragon spawn are beneath us and why not have some fu-" The boys words were interrupted as Jon grabbed him.

Jon held the boy tight, hearing the words dragon spawn awoke the cold north. "Dragon spawn? Let me make something clear. You will never breathe the same air as us and as for being beneath us if I remember correctly the dragon eats the stag."

Joffrey looked at him in fear wondering what he meant when he said 'us' this is not Aegon I have met him plenty of times and he would never physically grab me. The next words were rough on his throat. "Who are you?"

Jon smiled and looked the scared little boy in the eye. "I am Jon Targaryen and you will never harm Daenerys." He pushed the boy away from him and Joffrey landed on his ass, looking at Jon with disgust. "Now go and run away you pompous prick." Jon growled clenching both his fists. Jon looked at the boys behind who made no move to come to their friends aid. "Run!"

Joffrey held out his hand to one of his friends who finally came to his aid. "You have no idea who you are dealing with?" Jon made a move to walk forward and the boys ran away like a southerner to winter. When they left Jon looked back to Daenerys who had stayed silent, she had a blank look on her face.

"Dan-" he tried to say but was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck like earlier except this was completely different. The first time they hugged earlier he was the one who had shed tears and now her she was crying into his chest. "Dany its fine your safe." He ran his fingers through her silver hair. I would never let anyone hurt my family I was once a bastard who would never be someone but that was the old Jon I will protect my family with everything I have.

"Jon." She finally said and withdrew her face from him. "You stood up for me thank you." She had tears falling down her gentle features. "No one has ever done that and here you did two days after meeting me." She moved her face back to his chest and enjoyed the closeness to her nephew. This was not appropriate she thought but right now, appropriate could screw itself. Jon defended me.

Jon heard what sounded like taunting and it reminded him of when he first learned he was a bastard. When he discovered he was a bastard other boys would taunt him by saying he would never know his real mother the worst of them was Theon and even though he was Robb's best friend that never stopped him from making Jon's life miserable.

Jon looked down at Daenerys. "I have to go see what this is about. I will be right back." She nodded biting her bottom lip and he went to see what was going on. When he walked around the corner he saw a fat boy on the ground with another on top of him punching him in the face. "Hey!" Jon called and the boy looked over at him and his expression said it all.

"What you want?" The boy stepped up from the fat kid and walked over to Jon squaring up to him. Jon looked at the other boys faces, they were shaking their heads. What they doing? Jon looked at the boy who was stood in front of him trying to look intimidating. "You just going to stand there or you going to say something?"

Jon smiled and released his anger that he held back earlier if there was one thing he could not stand it was picking on the weak. Jon threw a punch at the boy connecting with his jaw. The boy fell on the floor and Jon was on top of him punching in the jaw, nose and then he realised what he was doing and got off the boy. What am I doing?

The boy spat some blood on the floor and got himself up looking at Jon with a smile that showed the blood in his teeth. "I like you mayhaps we will play again." He looked down at the fat man still on the floor clutching his stomach. "Don't worry Tarly this is not yet over." They walked away and Jon wondered what he got himself into.

When they were gone he looked down at the boy they called 'Tarly' he held out his hand and helped the boy up. "You alright?" Jon asked having calmed down. Why did I do that? He thought rapidly the question appearing over and over in his head.

"Yes thank you and its Sam, Samwell Tarly." The boy looked down twiddling his thumbs. A shy one Jon thought and smiled. Daenerys appeared from around the corner and Sam blushed like a maid. He would be good to a girl like that Jon thought but he turned around to see Daenerys. "Is this your girlfriend?" Sam asked Jon.

Jon started to blush, of all questions he could of asked but thankfully Daenerys answered for him. "No I am his aunt and what might I ask what happened here? I saw some boys storming out and one of them had a twisted smile on his face?"

"This man here stuck up for me." He said putting a hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon smiled perhaps he could find a friend in Sam. "I don't even know his name and he comes to my rescue."

"Yes he has a knack for that it seems." Daenerys smirked at Jon.

"Yeah yeah I help two people and suddenly I have a knack for it and I am Jon by the way." Jon held out his hand and Sam shook it still feeling nervous. "Dany we should get going?" He said turning his attention to his aunt.

"But why we have plenty of time." Daenerys looked at her nephew wondering why he wanted to leave.

"I understand not many people want to hang around with me it's one of the reasons why I get beat up a lot and because I am fat and cannot defend myself." The fat boy looked down at him feet. No I will not have him feeling sorry for himself Jon thought and held Sam by the arm.

"It is not because of that I promise you. Do you have a phone?" Sam wondered why he wanted to know that but nervously he took his phone from his pocket and handed it to Jon. " password?" He gave Sam the phone back. Sam put the password in and then handed it back. Jon tapped on the phone. "I put my number in there if you need something just send a text." Sam smiled and added a nod. "I suppose my aunt is right we do have some time left. Do you want to play we were just playing you can verse my aunt but I must warn you she is a pro." He looked at Daenerys and winked.

Jon let Daenerys guide Sam to the game, she gave him a smirk but saw what he was doing. Jon thought of how Daenerys deserved someone who was nice and could treat her well and Sam may be bigger than most people but he seemed like a kind person. The spent the next few hours playing the same game over and over again. Jon smiled as Sam managed to beat Daenerys and she would laugh and tell him it would not happen again but it did.

When it was time to go Daenerys asked for Sam's phone who took a guess to what she was doing typed in his password beforehand. She told him he better text her and Jon will never forget the first friend he made and how he blushed almost dropping his phone on the floor.

"So that happened?" Daenerys asked Jon as they walked back to the office. "How come you never offered to take my place and play the game with Sam?"

Jon looked down at his short aunt and smiled. "Because you were having so much fun I could not deprive you of more besides Sam seems to be a nice lad." Jon wondered why she gave him her number and told him to make sure he texted her. Jon was sure he was jealous, no that’s impossible I am happy for her. "So you hoping he texts you." He found himself asking dreading the answer.

"Yes it would not be a bad thing even though I swore off guys but after you defended me it opened my eyes to who is good and who is bad." Daenerys kissed Jon on the cheek. "Thank you for that by the way." Jon was blushing like Sam but he smiled at being happy for his aunt no matter if he may of felt jealous.

They were closing in on the office and they saw all the reporters. "Rhaegar must of told them something big." Daenerys said and looked at Jon. "We can go through the back entrance if you want to avoid them." Jon looked back and forth from the crowd that would most likely eat him alive or Daenerys. "Back entrance?" Jon nodded and Daenerys took him around back.

The door was unlocked thankfully and they slipped in. Rhaegar, Rhaenys and Aegon were waiting in the lobby. "Where were you two?" Rhaenys asked looking somewhat annoyed at Jon.

"Went to the arcade for a few hours." He said and felt like a boy under her gaze but it soon softened and the anger was replaced by the same love from this morning. "We made it back with enough time didn't we?"

Rhaegar walked forward and took Jon by the arm. "You ready son?" Jon was sure after this moment everything was going to change and for once he wanted to be in the spotlight a chance to represent his family and not be looked upon as a stain. When Jon nodded his father had a smile on his face. "I am proud of you. Lyanna would be proud of you come on my son." He said and they walked forward with their family following behind.

The doors opened and the Targaryen family walked through. The flash from cameras were going off and Jon thought he could very easily be seeing stars by the time this was over. Rhaegar held his hand up and the cameras flashes stopped. "Many of you don't know why I have called you here but first I would like to let a man speak on my behalf." He looked at his son who walked forward having the interest of everyone there.

"This is my first time." He started off earning a laugh from everyone, when the laugh quieted he spoke again. "Just yesterday I woke up a bastard not knowing how my life was going to turn out, but today I know who I am my name is Jon Targaryen I am the third child of Rhaegar Targaryen but I do not have the same mother as my siblings..." He looked back to Rhaenys who was smiling and he felt the love in her gaze, turning back to the crowd who looked like their fingers were readying their camera's. "I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and I am finally home to do my duty." The camera's were flashing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some enemies for Jon it cannot be all sun shine and rainbows and as for the mystery man you will have to wait and see who it is. Let me know what you think of the chapter enjoy!


	5. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard knows he must tell his family the truth about Jon. He remembers his final moments with his sister before she passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous when it came to this chapter so it took a little longer to write but how you enjoy it. I hope I captured the characters right and I was digging through my files and came across my Ice prince and Dragon Queen story so I think it is time for a revival. I will be working on these two stories so you don't have to worry about me stopping this suddenly because I am really enjoying this so anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect more soon :)

Eddard was always considered to be a calm and solemn man but what he just saw on the TV shocked him to his core. He watched the boy, now a man stand up and look at all the cameras announcing he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

The way he said the words. 'I am finally home to do my duty'. Did Jon not consider this place to be his home? I raised him as one of my own. He was disturbed by Catelyn walking into the room. He noticed she was glaring at him, Eddard felt his stomach begin to tighten if there was one person to fear it was when his wife looked at him with the anger behind those's eyes.

"Is it true? Is Jon the son of Rhaegar Targaryen?" She spoke the words with the cold anger of the North. Catelyn sat down in the chair next to him and stared at Jon's face on the TV. He saw something he would never see his wife had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She is crying over Jon, he thought. "I thought he was a stain. I was horrible beyond measurement to him, I never wanted him around because he was not my child."

Ned wanted to comfort his wife, he made a move to put his hand on her arm but she swatted it away. "Cat it's not your fault. It was Lyanna dying wish that I was the one to raise Jon." He wanted his wife to look at him to know her was sorry but when she was like this she was stubborn to a fault it was one of the things he admired about her.

She put her hand over her face and began to sob. "How can you say that? I was a bitch to him, I wanted him gone since the moment you walked through that door with him in your arms." Her sobs grew louder. Ned made another attempt to comfort his wife and she did not shrug his off this time.

"It's alright Cat. He is home now and with his family." The anger towards Jon was gone, he was home now and could finally be the man he was meant to be that is what Lyanna would have wanted. "We need to tell our children. They deserve to know the truth about Jon."

Catelyn looked at him through her tears, he was right the longer they put this off the harder it would be. "Alright my love we will tell them tonight." Ned kissed his wife and wiped her cheek free of the tears. Catelyn began to wonder how differently her relationship would be with Jon now that she knew the truth.

He will hate you still all because you could never love him, a voice within her chided. "Ned?" She asked after regaining her composure. Jon I am so sorry I was so hateful to you, for wanting you to leave as soon as you came of age, for never being the mother you deserved.

"Yes my love." He replied.

"We should get the children home now before they hear it somewhere else." The last thing she wanted now was her children bursting through the front door screaming about Jon. They need to hear it now and from us.

They were all gathered in the living room, no one knew why they were all gathered. The children all exchanged looks with each other no doubt believing one of them was going to be scolded. Ned held Catelyn's hand trying to find the correct words for what he was about to tell his children. "There is a reason I called you all here today..." He took a deep breath, looking each of his children in the eye. "Jon is not your brother."

Arya stood up and glared at her father. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She had always been touchy when it came to Jon especially when she saw how Sansa and her mother treated him. Sansa may of never hurt his feelings directly but she never wanted the type of sibling relationship she had with the others. Jon was the main reason why she would never get on with her sister but Arya saw behind the mask at the real Jon.

"Sit down Arya! We know you miss him, we all miss him." Sansa tried to calm down her sister but it would ultimately end up being thrown back in her face. Arya turned her glare to her sister.

"You miss him? You ignored him much like our mother." Arya was not calming down, she was angry. Arya didn't want to believe her father but it made sense, whenever she would look at Jon it was like he was out of place, like he was needed somewhere else. The young wolf turned her sights on her mother. "You are partly the reason he left us, because you could never love him like you could us."

Catelyn wanted to tell her daughter that was not the case. The guilt of never loving a boy who only wanted a mother and a place to call home. "You are right my girl. I could never love him and I done everything in my power to make sure he would never feel at home." Catelyn looked down at her lap feeling nothing but shame.

Arya had never expected this reaction, she prepared herself for a scolding but her mother was generally upset. This was making her nervous, her mother never displayed this kind of emotion when Jon was the topic only disgust for the boy. "I am sorry mother I did not mean it." She thought to lie and hope her mother changed her expression.

"It's quite alright Arya we both know you did and I admit it was partly my fault and I plan to apologise when I next see Jon." Catelyn stood up and looked at all her children but lingered her gaze on her other daughter. "Sansa I was wrong in how I treated Jon and naturally you followed my example but you should give him a chance. You should try to form some kind of friendship with him."

Sansa looked at her mother with awe this was the last thing she expected to hear from her mother. "I can't." She answered. "I followed your example and shunned him. I doubt he would want to try and form anything."

Catelyn reached down and grabbed Sansa hand. "My girl, you and I both know Jon is a good man. Your father raised him with honour and he deserves your kindness. I was cruel to him because I thought he was something he is not."

Sansa looked at her mother and nodded. "I will try but I cannot promise he will feel the same but what if he is happy with his new siblings the other two girls were quite beautiful."

"Then he is a fool to pass the chance to have a friendship with you, but you have to try." Catelyn went and sat by her husband and then looked at her boys who had been quite through all this. "Do you two have anything to say?"

Robb spoke first. "Nope Jon will always be my brother if not in name but by blood." Robb looked at Bran and nudged him gently. "Come on brother I know you have something to say."

"I agree with Robb. Jon may not be a Stark but he was there for me when I needed him and for that I will always think of him and love him as my brother." Eddard smiled at his Son's reaction. They all still love him as their brother with the exception of Sansa but she was going to try and form something with Jon and that was enough to give me hope.

He thought back to when he saw the brown haired girl walk through his door yesterday. When she looked at Jon there was something else besides sisterly affection and it was true that Targaryens married brother and sister for years but Rhaegar put a stop to that when he married Elia Martell for a few years before getting a divorce.

"I am sorry I kept this from all of you." He was a man of honor and yet he deceived his children and wife for so long. "I did it to protect Jon otherwise he would have been in danger I hope you all can forgive me?" He closed his eyes and opened them to see his wife and children with all their arms around him. They all said they forgave him and he wrapped his arms around them all.

Normally when they all ate dinner there was talking, discussing their days but tonight there had been silence. Everyone was thinking about Jon he knew it from the concentrated looks on all their faces. He knew Catelyn was cold to Jon when he lived here and he wanted to tell her that Jon was not his son but that would have broken his vow to his sister.

Sansa looked like she was willing to give it a chance with Jon to know him as the brother she thought him to be. Arya was angry but she did not lash out when Sansa asked her about what Jon found interesting and he was thankful to his youngest daughters restraint. Robb and Bran were the same they ate their dinner and then went straight to their rooms.

It was almost midnight when his phone began to ring. Ned had been in bed holding his wife when he had to break contact and roll over to the bedside cabinet. Answer his phone with a groggy voice. "Hello?"

A voice who Ned recognized all to well. "How could you do it Ned after all they have done to us, why did you do it?" The voice was drunk and when this happened it always got under Ned's skin.

"Robert?" Ned simply asked.

"Yes you bastard answer me if you bore me any love ever." Robert was angry and drunk a very dangerous combination. Robert was the man Ned used to call brother after Lyanna made her choice it affected him the most. He claimed she was his true love but it did not stop him marrying Cersei Lannister almost straight after her death.

Ned sat up and clutched his phone tightly. "You listen. You never loved my sister you would of cheated on her and broke her heart. I am glad she left with Rhaegar he made her happier than you ever could of. That is why I protected her son and now that he is with his father I finally fulfilled my vow." Ned said icily.

"Ned you betrayed me. You were the brother I chose and you still stabbed me in the back by raising that dragon spawn. You are dead to me." Robert bellowed.

"You stay away from me and my family if you do anything to harm Jon you will truly know winter has come. Goodbye Robert." Ned hung up the phone and put it down on the cabinet. He rubbed over his face and laid himself back down and look at his sleep wife and felt a smile tug at his face.

Ned thought of his last few moments with Lyanna, his dear sister. He was in the hospital holding her hand knowing that this would be here last night alive. "Why Lya? Why did you do it if you were so unhappy with Robert you should of told me and I would of helped you get away but not like this." He put his face in the sheets by the edge of the bed.

"My dear brother if I would of told you anything you would of thought me mad. I could of never been happy with a man like Robert." She paused for a moment looking at her brother who would be the last person she would see tonight. "He would of cheated on me he favors woman to much to be faithful to one for the rest of his days."

Ned looked up her and he knew she spoke true. Robert had a different woman every night even after he was betrothed to Ned sister. Robert favored woman to much he practically had a different one every night and he was boastful of the ways he took them and that was the last way Ned wanted to hear about his sister.

"I would of gotten you away from him but not like this. Rhaegar why him?" Ned could not understand why she would like him and would run away with him. Lyanna had cried when Rhaegar had played the harp at the annual Targaryen ball. He should of seen that as a sign that one day they would be here no one could make Lyanna cry.

Brandon and Rickard has went to Kings Landing after they heard Lyanna was kidnapped but he would not find out it was a lie until months later. Eddard found his sister after Rhaegar had contacted him and told him where she was. He was happy in the beginning to find know where his sister was, until he saw her.

"Brother it would of never worked. Father was dead set on me marrying Robert and securing their loyalty my hopes were second to him. I never wanted them to go after me." She looked away from him and towards the wall. "I wanted them to see how happy I was with Rhaegar but they were killed." Lyanna started to cry.

Ned stood up and went to his sister holding her head against his chest, feeling her clutch his him with what little strength she had left. "Lya I would of helped you both. I would of stopped all this madness but I was too late. I am thankful Rhaegar got ahold of me and told me where you were." He kissed her head closing his eyes. This will be the last time I can hold my sister he thought and began to weep with her.

They held each other and cried in one another's arms. "I want you to raise Jon. I want my son to have a part of the north with him always. Promise me Ned love him like he was your own." She wiped her eyes and looked at her brother.

"I cannot take him from his father. He would be raised a bastard you know this and yet you still ask it of me." Ned had seen his nephew when he first came to her. Those grey eyes were a Stark feature and yet he could pass as his bastard there was no doubt about it but the life of a bastard is a lonely one filled with grief, sorrow and resentment.

"Ned I ask this of you as my dying wish. I want my son to meet his father when he comes of age and knowing Rhaegar he will come for his son and when the time comes don’t hold him back." Ned was a man of honor, the best of them and she knew it. He would not deny this request for him to do so is to go back on everything he believes in.

Ned thought about her question before giving her the answer she knew he would. "I will raise him as if he was my own. The boy shall be loved and when the time comes he shall meet his father." Ned kissed her forehead and she gave him a sad smile but she was grateful.

"Thank you Ned you have always been my favorite brother. You have always protected me. This will be the last time I can say this but I love you Ned." She clutched him tighter afraid that if she let go it would all be over.

"I love you to Lyanna. You will always be my dear sister I will cherish the memories of you." He hugged her tighter and after a while he returned to his seat and they started to talk about all the fond memories of each other. He fell asleep after talking for many hours and when he came to his sister had her eyes closed and he knew she was gone.

The funeral was the hardest day he had to endure but he was happy when Rhaegar had shown up and they spoke about when the time was ready Jon would know his real father and then he watched the man leave.

Ned thought about his life now. He turned over to look at his wife and gentle shook her on the arm. "Ned?" She answered quietly. "Is something wrong?" She was truly a sight to behold, 18 years of marriage and he still felt like the first day he saw seen her looking as beautiful as ever.

"No my love nothing is wrong there are two things. I would like to ask you." They were looking at each other lying down on their sides and he was happy to know his brother did not marry Cat in the end. He would of cheated on her just like Robert would of cheated on Lyanna. The two people he loved most were dead and he still walked this earth only memories to keep them alive in his mind.

"What are they Ned?" Catelyn looked worried she never saw her husband like this much. She could tell when he was trying to find the courage to say certain things but 18 years of marriage will do that to you.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about wanting to apologise to Jon earlier." His wife's face dropped.

"Yes I was cruel to him. I need to tell him I am sorry and try to build some kind of relationship with him if not for myself for the love my children bare him. He was never a bad man but I fear after all I did to him he might never give me the chance." She said in a soft voice.

"He will when he see's you are trying. The other thing I wanted to say was how would you feel about having another child." Ned wanted to name one of his children after his father but after Bran. He did not feel like she wanted another child.

"Yes I want another child." She closed the distance between them and kissed him. She could imagine the 9 months of pregnancy and she was looking forward to it.


	6. Rhaenys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys thinks about how her feelings have developed for Jon and her plans for the Targaryen ball but concludes her evening by seeing Jon for another glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would throw you guys a bone and show you a Rhaenys chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

Rhaenys thought back to when she saw Jon tell the reporters that he was the long lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, but what intrigued her more was the way Jon looked back as if he was silently asking for her permission, she gave him her smile and he knew that she consented. That is when he told them who he was.

Jon stood there for a few moments letting the cameras capture a few pictures before he walked back to join them. Rhaenys noticed Jon was smiling as he walked back looking at her. "You alright?" She thought to ask him.

"Yeah I am fine I needed to let the world know." Jon said but he knew what this meant that his life was never going to be the same again. The chance to be with Rhaenys was practically gone or would be much harder but he would stand by her through thick and fine.

He looked across and noticed his father had taken the stand and began talking to the reporters with Daenerys and Aegon standing behind him. If there was a chance to tell Rhaenys something only she would know it was now. Jon leaned closer to Rhaenys and whispered. "Do not worry this changes nothing I shall stand by you through everything." When he leaned back he saw she was blushing.

Rhaenys felt like her heart was in her throat but she leaned closer and whispered in Jon's ear. "Thank you so much even though we could never be more it means everything to have you standing by my side." She quickly kissed his cheek and moved back and smiled at him. Jon raised his hand to the cheek when she kissed him and went a dark shade of red.

"Well my son it seems the world is glad to know I have another child." Rhaegar said clapping Jon on the shoulder. "Well should we get to work there are some factors I want to run past you." He looked over at his daughter. "Rhaenys your friend Elizabeth called said something about a dress" She wondered why her friend would called her father and not her. She checked her phone and noticed she had 7 missed calls from Elizabeth. That’s why she thought.

"Okay I will pop by soon." She said to father. She turned her attention to Jon. "Welcome to the family Jon Targaryen." She wanted to wink at him but with father right next to him it would be something hard to explain. "I will stop by later and you can tell me about your day." She walked forward and hugged him. A hug wasn’t something she needed to explain but when she pulled away from him, Rhaegar was looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

Rhaenys walked inside and headed for her car barely able to hide her excitement. The dress is finally here? If she got the reaction she wanted Jon would not be able to keep his hands off her and she wanted that so bad. To feel his hands on her was what she wanted most of all when she woke up throughout last night with Jon's arms wrapped around her protectively it should of felt wrong with him being her brother but it felt right like she was loved and desired.

"Am I wrong for wanting this?" She asked herself as she got into her car but shrugged. "I have been in love with him for the last 18 years and now that he is home I will do everything to have him." She grinned as she put the keys in the ignition and drove to her friends outlet.

The drive over was boring besides listening to whatever was on the radio she found her thoughts on Jon. Earlier when he took his shirt off she devoured his body with her eyes but something about when he took his trousers off. She had to look away otherwise she would of pounced on him and took him right there and then. A smile crept on her face at the thought of Jon underneath her.

Rhaenys parked outside the outlets, barely any cars here she thought. Walking through the doors she saw her friend there waiting for her with a smile on her face. "Is it here?" Rhaenys asked impatiently her plan on seducing Jon relied on that dress being here and now. The Targaryen ball maybe a few months away but she would rather have the dress here and now so the plan could go off without a hitch.

"Yes Rhaenys it is here. Come in the office I have it hung up for you." Rhaenys nodded and followed her friend. When they got into the office Elizabeth turned around. "So is this dress for Jon?" Her friend said looking at her with a glint in her eye. "Actually don't answer than I know it is for him." She smiled proudly.

"Yes Eliza it is for him. So why did you ask if you already knew the answer?" Rhaenys shot her friend a proud smile of her own. "I have told you everything I feel for him and you have not once said I was crazy or gross. I have been meaning to ask this for a while but why you so understanding?" She asked her friend curiously.

"Because we have been friends for years so I know this is not some pacing fancy. You absolutely love Jon and the fact that he is your brother does not change anything. I think it sweet to see you this happy like when you walked in yesterday after seeing him you had a smile on your face until you left" Her friend said with a smiling playing at her lips.

Rhaenys walked over to the sofa in the office and sat down crossing her legs. "I remember the first time I saw him in that hospital bed. I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest I never thought I would feel that way for my brother I first thought it was a strong connection but as I grew up my feelings matured into love." Rhaenys looked down and wondered if she sure tell her friend something that was embarrassing. "I have something to tell you but you must promise me you will not laugh?"

"Of course I will not laugh." Elizabeth sat down next to Rhaenys.

"I have never had sex because I never found a guy that I liked enough but now I believe it was that I had such high standards because every guy I came across was sleazy and the fact is that I compared them to Jon and no one could beat him." Rhaenys cheeks flushed red and she buried her face in her hands.

"Rhaenys why did you think I would laugh?" Her friend asked her face dropping. "You are lucky you wanted to lose it with someone you love you’re the lucky one I wish I could of waited until I found the love of my life to lose it."

Rhaenys looked up at her friend. "You mean that?" She hoped her friend meant it because besides her no one else knew Rhaenys biggest secret that she was still a virgin because she waited for Jon. She wondered if Jon had lost it but she could not blame him if he did, Jon was hot and any girl would be lucky to have him.

She was reminded of last night when she told him of how she felt but the outcome was different to how she prepared herself. She thought Jon would of laughed and threw her out but he didn’t he held her on the sofa and then cuddled with her in the bed. Jon was something special and she would do everything in her power to keep him.

"Of course you are one of the lucky one's to be able to lose it with someone you love so don't fret Rhae. When Jon opens his eyes and see's you in that dress he will drop dead of a heart attack." Her friend shot her a wink and hinted to the dress.

"Thanks Eliza you are a true friend." She moved forward to give her friend a hug. "When the Targaryen ball hits I will keep you updated." Rhaenys said with a wink of her own before walking and picking up the dress. "Thanks for your help on the dress I wanted something to get Jon's blood pumping." She laughed and hoped her plan bore fruit.

"No problem happy I could be of service." Elizabeth grinned at her friend and hoped her plan with Jon would work out. Rhaenys deserved to be happy she thought. "Come I will walk you out." They walked out the office to the front door. Rhaenys hugged her friend carefully not to ruin the dress in anyway. "Have fun girl." Elizabeth said waving Rhaenys off.

Rhaenys smiled to herself as she put the dress carefully in her car. Step one acquire the dress, check. Rhaenys got in her car and drove carefully to her apartment. She thought maybe she was being a tad too careful but the dress had to be protected at all costs.

Rhaenys walked up to her apartment with the dress in one hand and her keys in the other. Opening the door and kicking the door gently to shut it. She hung the dress on the door and smiled at it. Step two wait until the Targaryen ball and seduce Jon. She knew Jon wanted to kiss her last night but he had his damn honor but that wouldn’t stop Rhaenys from kissing him. She craved him and time only made her want him more. Jon Targaryen you will be mine for I am a dragon and we take what we want.

It was only 4 o'clock and she still had some time to kill before Jon would get home and she would pop around. Rhaenys noticed Jon clothes were still on the chair and she walked over to it and picked up his shirt examining it. "Might as well take a nap." She took off her clothes and so she had Jon's shirt on over her bra and panties.

She got into bed and with only her under clothes and Jon's shirt it felt warm on her skin like he only had it on him a few minutes ago. She smiled to herself. "I have Jon's shirt on." She said in a soft voice and found herself drifting off to sleep.

Rhaenys was standing in the middle of the ball room wearing her dress that she got to impress Jon. "May I have this dance?" A voice said behind her. She was startled turning around to see the mysterious man, it was Jon with a grin on his face. "Will the lovely lady give this poor man a dance?" His smile grew wider.

"Of course Jon Targaryen. This lady would be honored to have you leading her." Rhaenys gave Jon her hand and he whiskered her around the dance floor. "My I never knew you were so skilled." She said with a coy smile playing at her lips. "I wonder what other surprises Jon has up his sleeve," she said with a smile.

Jon leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I guess you will have to wait and see." He twirled her around quickly and brought her back to him resting his hands on her hips while her hands were on his shoulders. "So this is the Targaryen ball?" Jon looked around to see some of the other couples walking to the floor to join them.

"I guess we aren't alone anymore." Rhaenys pouted but Jon smiled and twirled her again before having her back in his arms. "Okay I will admit I am pleasantly surprised you can dance when did you learn. Last time we danced you were hopeless." She said softly. The last time they danced Jon was a mess but it was done in private to hide his shame when he accidentally stepped on her toes and she screamed.

"Let's say I have some plans for this night so I got lessons to impress a certain someone." Rhaenys heart beat accelerated this was all for her. Jon moved her around with such grace and elegance that she could hardly recognise the man who stepped on her toes months ago. "Besides I am sure I have some surprises for you just be patient with me." He whispered in her ear bringing a shiver down her spine but it was a good feeling from this gorgeous man.

They danced for a few more songs refusing to change partners when they were offered. Others may of found it weird but they did not put a voice to their thoughts. Rhaenys looked around and saw her father with a smile on his face. She did not know if he had caught on about both of them but if he did not approve he would of said something by now.

She noticed the way Jon was looking at her and it only made her happier it was the same kind of way she looked at him. The music came to an end when he moved closer to whisper something in her ear. "Want to have a walk around with me." She had an idea of what he wanted to do if it was only the two of them and for the first time she was nervous. She knew the dress had the right impact on Jon that she intended.

She nodded and let him take her by the hand as they ran down the hallways. Truth be told she said yes not to sightsee because she hoped deep down that Jon was taking her away so they could have their first kiss but a voice in her head told her to stop being silly that he was to honorable to take that leap.

Jon stopped in front of a door and twisted the handle and let her go in first, he followed after her and shut the door. She noticed his face was red but not from the dancing. His face was calm and cool when he was spinning her around. "Rhae I have thought for a while about this and if you ready..." He stopped himself and look at the floor for a moment and then looked her in the eyes.

"What is it Jon?" Rhaenys said walking forward so they were only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her cheeks as they were turning crimson. "Please just say it Jon?" She hoped this was the moment she waited for when he would finally kiss her.

"I want us to be a couple. I don’t care what people think I lov-." He moved a hand over his face trying to find the courage to say what he felt. "I have liked you since I first saw you in that park looking as beautiful then as you do now. I love you Rhaenys I have always been in love with you. I am sorry it has taken me so long to see it" Jon closed the distance and kissed her.

Rhaenys woke up drenched in sweat. "Damn it," she said as she put her finger to her lips to where Jon kissed her in her dream. She noticed it was 9 o'clock, Jon must be home now. She got out of bed still wearing his shirt. Rhaenys got changed and folded Jon's clothes and put them down on the chair thinking if he wanted them back he would ask for them.

Grabbing only her keys she left her apartment and made her way towards Jon's. It was only a few minutes to Jon's thankfully he had most of the top floor. She knocked on his door but he did not answer the first time so she knocked again and he answered it with a smile as he saw her. "Rhae I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he opened the door wider for her to walk through.

"Yeah sorry I had a nap." She did not want to tell him about her dream of him kissing her. She would listen to her friend's advice and wait for Jon to open his eyes no matter how long it would take he was worth waiting for. "We still have some of our wine if your up to it." She said looking back at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen and came out with two glasses and the wine from last night. "Sofa?" He wanted to say his bedroom but he decided against it. He made his way over and poured the wine into the glasses. He saw her standing there and thought to tease her. "Come on I don’t bite unless you ask me two." He had a wicked smile on his face and she laughed before joining him.

"So how was work?" She asked as she sipped some of her wine. It was definitely fruity she chose it especially for Jon because she did not know what he prefered if he even drank wine he looked more of a beer fan. "I have to ask do you even like wine?"

Jon chuckled and put his glass down. "Truthfully not really I would always sneak the few Strongbow cans. I have been a cider fan but I appreciated the gesture you made." He leaned back on the sofa, the clothes she gave him suited him. Jon looked amazing in black she thought as she bit her lips. "Work was fine he took me over some of the accounts in your department. I must admit you have made a lot of money." He said with a smile.

"More than you expected I don’t know if I should feel honored or insulted?" Rhae raised her eyebrow.

"It's a compliment Rhae I can assure you. I believe you are quite talented." Jon picked up his glass and took a sip. Rhaenys looked at his full lips as the liquid went into his mouth, she felt her cheeks starting to go red. "So how was your day been?" He asked.

"Been alright went and spoke to Elizabeth you met her yesterday and then went home had a nap and then came here to see my dashing brother." She said with a wink and Jon smiled and narrowed his eyes for a moment. Yeah you like the compliments from me as I like them from you she thought.

"Well if we are talking about dashing. I think you are looking very beautiful." He moved his glass for a toast and she dinged hers on his. "So what you doing tomorrow?" Jon wondered how she could be so calm while he was trying to hold himself together, he wanted to tell her what he felt but that would make it awkward for both of them.

"Well I will work over some designs for my new issue and tour around work check how the employees are doing make sure they are happy and what not. How about yourself being the new advisor must come with a lot of stressful hours?"

Jon smiled, the smile she loved. "Yes it does come with stressful hours I only got back an hour ago before you knocked so I have been relaxing and tomorrow I will look over some more accounts with father and maybe take Aegon up on that drink but there is something else I need to do when I have some free time I want to check up on the Starks." Jon expression fell after mentioning the family who raised him.

"I am sure everything will be fine you miss them like I am sure they miss you." Rhaenys put her glass down and made a move to comfort Jon by putting her hand over his and he wrapped his fingers around hers. "You see we can be friendly even after what I told you." Jon expression darkens.

"Rhaenys don't hide what you feel it would destroy you." He raised his hand to cup her face and his expression softened. "I am still glad you told me." If there was one person who could accept her it was the man who sat in front of her. She nodded and smiled. "I am feeling tired so I will be going to bed soon. Today has been a long day." He looked at her hoping she would ask to join him he may have been done it last night because she was upset and cried on his shoulder but tonight he wanted her there because he wanted to hold her in his arms again.

"I know this may be a little forward or to much to ask of my brother but could I sleep here again." Her cheeks started to burn red. How could I ask that he is my brother and I want him to hold me because I felt safe in his arms. She expected Jon to say no or something but he nodded.

"That is why I said it like that because I felt warm last night having someone besides me." He began to go as red as she was. Rhaenys was happy to know Jon wanted the same as she did it was perhaps the closest she could ever be to Jon but her dream made her think otherwise. "Father mentioned earlier that there is the Targaryen ball that I shall be required to go. Will I have to do dance?" He asked almost sounding scared.

"Course we all have to dance so I doubt we will let you off." She shot him a wink and then remembered her dream they danced before they kissed and she got an idea. "Come dance with me before we retire for the night." She stood up and held out her hand for him.

Jon took her and for once he seemed nervous. His steps were nervous and he almost stepped on her feet a few times. He looked like he was finally getting the hand of it until. "Ouch," she said and broke contact and rubbed her foot. "That is enough for the night." She said and laughed through the pain. He had big feet and practically trampled hers.

"I am so sorry." Jon said with panic in his voice. He scooped her up in his arms. "I guess we should retire for the night and that is the reason I don’t dance much," he laughed even though he did not find it funny. Rhaenys was smiling in his arms and he knew she would not hold it against him. "I guess this is another night with leaving the wine but we will finish the bottle eventually," they both laughed at that and he walked up the stairs with her in his arms.

When they got to the bed he put her down and made his way to the side he slept last night. "Same as yesterday," he said sounding nervous but she smiled and nodded taking off her dress so she was only in her underclothes and felt his eyes on her bringing a blush to her cheeks.

She got under the covers quickly so she could watch him undress. "Come on Jon I am cold." She frowned hoping that would make him hurry up but she wanted him to take his time, she wanted to savor every curve of his muscles.

Jon took off his shirt and then trousers and got under the covers opening his arms for Rhaenys. She scooted over and he wrapped his arms around her. She was happy that he was finally home so she could be like this with him. The times of imagining that he was there were long gone. "Good night Jon." She said as she closed her eyes enjoying the closeness with her brother.

"Good night Rhaenys." He wanted to say I love you but he was worried that would creep her out and cause her to leave his apartment but he was happy that she was here and hoped she would spend many more nights in his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep with the woman he believed he loved in his arms.


	7. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon take Jon out for a drink to bond with his brother and hopes to set him up with someone but things don’t play out how he hoped.

Aegon sat at his desk in his office overlooking the gardens. He watched the tree's sway gently in the wind wondering when the day was going to end, he had sat at this desk for the past four hours and was growing bored. Why couldn't Margaery show up and other come up with some creative way to distract him, he smiled at the last time she came to his office.

"Aegon come on, you are always cooped up at work don't you want to spend some time with me." Margaery pouted and he held back a laugh but shown her a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They had always been close since they were children.

"Marg you know I love spending time with you." He moved closer to whisper in her ear. "Remember the last time we got caught." He gentle bit her ear and she purred at the contact. "Besides only a few more months and then we will have my brother and father will give me some more freedom."

She looked at him and he saw a smile on her pretty lips before kissing him. Aegon and Margaery had been on and off but they always kept each other close. Rhaegar and Mace would allow them to be married when they finally decided it was time but it had been years of joy and heart breaks and he was growing tired with it.

A loud ringing brought him back to reality. He put his finger on the phone. "Yes?" This had better be good he thought. I don't like it to be disturbed. Aegon was a hard boss but those who proved they could be trusted had his respect. One can never be too careful when there are snakes around every corner.

"Mr Targaryen is here to see you sir." Aegon wondered what his father would be doing here, should he not be showing Jon the ropes. Aegon wondered how his brother was doing with his new position, Viserys wanted to be the advisor but Aegon was thankful the bastard was gone. Never will I be so weak to allow that piece of shit touch my sister or aunt, he thought bitterly.

"Send him in." Aegon said and stepped up from his desk and walked to the middle of the room to greet his father. The doors opened and it was not Rhaegar who walked in. "Brother what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Aegon walked forward and embraced his brother who returned the hug. "Come sit and speak to me." He gestured to the seats by the window with a view of the gardens.

Jon took his seat but he still felt tense this was the first time he had been alone with Aegon or spoke to him pretty much. "Father have told me to take a look at all the departments I looked at Rhaenys area yesterday. She had done well for us." He said with a smile and a faint blush.

Aegon looked at his brother for a moment before talking. "Yes she always worked hard and she brings a lot of business our way. Father is proud of all his children and his sister. You have been given a lot of responsibilities for an advisor our last one never left his side?"

Jon tensed a little more. "Yes truthfully this is my first job and the work is quite unnerving, but there are two things I wanted to ask you?" Jon said resting his arms on the sides of the chair.

"Ask away brother?" Aegon said observing Jon's tense body posture. It is almost like he wants to melt into the chair. Aegon smiled imagining how many thoughts are running through Jon's head. He is one of the most powerful men in Westeros and he doesn’t even know it.

"I want you to tour me around and I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drink later?" Jon asked looking out the windows at the tree's. Aegon saw how relaxed Jon was looking outside and when he saw Jon was looking at the tree's he thought of how similar they were, getting simple enjoyment from watching tree's.

"Come on brother I would be happy to show you what we are working on and as for the second question sure but would you mind if I invited two friends with me?" Aegon thought now would be the perfect time to set Jon up with someone who could make him happy. The boy looks depressed, Aegon thought sadly.

Jon stood up looking at his brother. "Lead the way brother." He smiled and Aegon knew he and his brother were going to be fast friend with that thought. He walked away and looked back at his brother thinking about how he may look from the north but the fire in his eyes is that of the dragon.

Aegon took him to the gun range. "Brother I don't think you ever had the chance to hold a gun but here you are." Aegon handed him a colt mustang. "Trigger is there and you push that button and reload the gun with one of these magazine." He said pointing to specific area's on the gun. "You need to cock it like such." He took the gun back and showed him the routine. "Now brother have fun."

Aegon looked at one of the guys around the range. "Ready the targets!" He shouted and the man nodded and Jon looked forward as the targets popped up. He done the routine Aegon shown him and raised the gun looking down it's sights and shot each target in rapid succession. When it was over Aegon eye's were wide and his jaw had dropped. "I thought you said you never held a gun."

Jon put the gun down and faced his brother. "I never said nothing of the sort. You assumed because I came from the Starks that I never held a gun but I frequented the gun ranges when I was angry or upset." He said proudly and then it was confirmed to Aegon. He truly is a dragon, well let's have some fun.

"So I showed you something you already knew." He laughed and gestured for his men to bring over some other equipment. "I trust it was not only pistols you used." He said with a grin when Jon nodded. "Well then let us see what else you can do."

Aegon wanted to give up. Jon proved he was experienced with every weapon. What kind of man did the Starks raise. "Anymore weapons you want me to handle?" Jon said with a smile as he put down the assault rifle next to the shotgun. "Maybe an RPG or that minigun I saw when we came in?" Jon taunted his brother, he could never be like this with Robb but Arya would have been happy to accompany him to the range.

It is on, Aegon thought as he turned around. "Bring me a minigun and an RPG!" He shouted as one man grabbed the RPG and two others carried the minigun. When the men were by him, he turned around to look at Jon. "Come brother let us take this outside." He walked away with Jon and the other's in tow.

The sun was shining and this was something Jon had always wanted to test but the range did not have one for him. "Think I will take the RPG first." The men readied it for Jon before carefully handing it to him. "Pick a target brother?" He said to Aegon who pointed out to one of the broken down vehicle's.

Jon looked at the vehicle and got it in front of his sight and then a moment later, he pulled the trigger and watched rocket fire at the vehicle and it exploded on impact. "Sweet!" Jon and Aegon said in unison. "Come on Jon only one weapon left." He picked up the minigun and handed it to Jon.

"Well after this we could try out the tanks." Jon joked as he put the ammo into the minigun. "Pick a target brother?" Aegon pointed to all of the other vehicles. Jon took a deep breath and made sure he had a steady grip on the gun. Jon saw the barrel beginning to spin and he set his sights on the remainder of the vehicles.

Jon had passed all the tests from his brother and was feeling proud when Aegon patted him on the back. "That might be the finest piece of shooting I have seen in a long while. May I show you the rest another day I imagine you are feeling quite tired and I would not want you to see all the rest we have." He grinned and Jon laughed.

"Sure brother." Jon said and he was thankful, he was having a gun rush. This place had pretty much everything and if he could get his hands on it, he would never let go. "What time do you want to go out tonight?"

"Around 7 and I will be bring Margaery I am sure you will love her but not to much I hope." He elbowed Jon gently. "I think she wants to bring her friend and you may call me Egg all our family does so you might as well." Jon smiled at being allowed to call his brother by his nickname.

"Alright brot- I mean Egg see you later. Would you mind showing me out." He was feeling embarrassed but Aegon gestured for him to follow and follow he did.

Aegon watched his brother go out the doors and he rushed back to his office. He had to call Margaery and hope she was free tonight or he would look like an idiot tonight and that was not the kind of impression he wanted to leave on his brother on their first night out. He picked up his phone and scrolled down to Marg and clicked the green button.

The phone ran a few times and went to her cute answer machine. He was starting to feel like he was ready to settle down and maybe speak to his father about a betrothal but first he had to be able to get ahold of the woman, he tried calling her again and thankfully this time she picked up. "Egg what's up?" She said in her charmly sweet voice.

"I assume you have heard that my brother is with us now?" Aegon did not know why he didn't just say he wanted to go out for drinks but for some reason bringing Jon into the matter had made him feel uneasy. Why Egg you are the one who brought up the idea to have a drink?

"Yes ugh Jon Targaryen is his name isn't it?"

"Yes that is him. Well anyway he asked me to go for a drink earlier and I said yes so I was hoping that you wanted to come and maybe bring your friend, you know which one I was on about. My brother is surprising handsome if I must admit it and he seemed lonely earlier so I figured maybe he would want to blow off some steam."

Margaery laughed and he knew he could listen to her all day. "Well if he is that handsome enough for you to admit it maybe it's time I met him and yeah I will send her a text and we will meet you at the usual?" Margaery teased and he loved it because she was feisty and knew how to push his buttons in a good way.

"Well then bring her along and maybe you and I can get some alone time." Aegon said in a seductive voice. He could practically feel Margaery grabbing his hand and taking him to a hotel room and banging his brains out. "And yes the usual see you later?"

"It's a date and remember to bring the outfit I bought you on your last birthday. I wondered what it would look like hung on the door while your performing other duties." Margaery knew what she was going to do get him drunk and then take him to the hotel room like they always did.

"I look forward it. See you later" Aegon said with a smile and hung up. He was feeling proud of himself he was going to get Jon a girl and going to bang his girl, so all he had to do know was wait and then go and pick up Jon.

Aegon wore the bomber jacket that Margaerys but the real present was the secret pocket on the inside. Big enough to fit a few condoms and he smiled at the thought of using them all tonight with Margaery's. He wore skinny jeans and some random nike air maxes that went with his clothes. He always wore red and black, the colors of his house.

He stood in the elevator that took him to Jon's floor. He expected his brother to dress in the same clothes he did when he first met his but that was not the case. Jon wore a charcoal suit and trimmed his stubble. "You ready?" Jon asked as he locked his door and looked at Aegon with a smile. "Guessing you did not expect me to look like this?" He laughed.

Aegon rolled his eyes. "Come on smart ass we have to go meet the girls." Jon put his hands in his pockets and followed Aegon to the elevator. Aegon noticed Jon was a lot more relaxed than earlier. I wonder what is going through his head? Aegon thought he should not let Jon know he was trying to set him up with someone.

They got out the elevator and got into Aegon's car and drove to the bar. Jon turned on the radio and flicked through the stations until they came onto Marlon Roudette - when the beat drops out. Aegon saw Jon had a smile on his face as he started singing along. Aegon joined in half way through and the brothers looked at each for a moment before they continued.

The bar Aegon had in mind was not so much as a bar as more of a club. "What we doing here?" Jon said as they got out of the car.

"It's a club but don't worry we own it so drinks are free for us two." Aegon said with a laugh at the look of Jon's face. "Come on brother, we even get to go into the VIP area for free considering, well we own it." Aegon locked his car and put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Come brother you might even pull." Jon laughed at Aegon comment and walked up to the bouncer who removed the rope and let them pass.

Jon never thought he would go to a club, sure he had been once or twice but they were not his thing, but if Aegon wanted to drink here then he would stomach it. "Show me to the VIP area." Jon said to Aegon who nodded and began to walk to the back of the club.

They had to walk up some stairs to the booth where there were a bunch of people from what seemed to be different houses. If you were rich you were entitled to be here Jon thought but it was a boy who wore red and gold that stuck out to him. Jon growled inwardly and thought Joffrey Baratheon.

Jon looked away from the boy in gold and saw a beautiful woman approaching him and Aegon. "Jon this is Margaery." The woman held out her hand and Jon put a kiss to the back of it earning him a smile from her while his brother rolled his eyes and smiled. He looked at Margaery. "Where is your friend?"

Margaery eyes him and gestured to the woman's washroom. A girl stepped out and walked over to them stopping when she saw Jon. "Sansa." He said with disbelief. He leaned over to Aegon. "I need to get a drink." He did not wait for his brother to reply and simply walked over to the bar.

Aegon looked at Jon for a moment watching him down some whiskey in one go and then looked at Sansa. "What was that about do you two know each other?" The girl did not say anything and then he remembered her second name, Stark. The family who raised Jon, Aegon put a hand over his face. He tried to set Jon up with a girl who he believed to be his sister not a few days ago. "I need to go check on my brother."

Aegon walked over and saw the few empty glasses by Jon. "Jon I am sorry if I had known I would not of called the girls here." Aegon felt sorry for his brother, he had the best intentions when he brought them here but things weren't going his way.

"It is not just that. Joffrey Baratheon is here." Jon ordered another glass and held it in his hand. He turned around to glare at the boy. "Yesterday when Daenerys and I went away he came over and raised a hand to her. I gripped him up and told him not to mess with her and now I see him here."

Aegon fists clenched at the thought of that spoilt brat laying a hand on his aunt. It was true they did go out for a few months but he had not heard about the details of their break up. "Jon what do you want to do? If we have to throw him out it will be bad but not as bad as what I think you have in mind."

"I want to break that cunts nose and if he starts anything I will, don’t try and stop me please brother." Jon asked Aegon who nodded and he was happy to have his brother on his side. "I don't want violence but I will not have him being a smug asshole and nothing gets done about it." Jon finished his glass. "Go and join the girls I will be over in a minute."

Aegon looked at his brother for a moment. He would not hide it, he was worried about Jon the man had seem so well put together but when you threatened a member of his family something in him woke up. Aegon then walked back over to the girls and sat down wrapping a hand around Margaerys. "Something wrong?" She asked him.

"No everything is fine trust me. Sansa go and speak to Jon he might want some company." Aegon had noticed the looks Sansa had given Jon but he was surprised to notice his brother did not look at her not even for a moment.

"I don't know if he will want to see me. We haven't spoke since he left." Sansa held her drink with shaky hands. Margaerys moved forward and put a hand on Sansa's and told her to go and see if Jon would want some company. "Okay I will go and see him." Sansa put down her drink and walked over to Jon who looked surprised to see her.

Aegon looked at Margaerys and whispered in her ear. "Jon has some problems with Joffrey so I am afraid to leave him here alone. We can go to hotel later but for now may I keep an eye on my brother?" Aegon thought about how it had been weeks since he and Margaery had sex but he hoped she could wait a little longer and he smiled when she replied with a kiss to his lips.

The night was going well. Jon and Sansa seemed to be talking and laughs were coming from both of them. Aegon thought that he may of failed in finding Jon a girl but his brother was having a good time. He was shocked that the whiskey did not seem to have any effect on his brothers movement. Aegon saw his brother walk to the bathroom and noticed Sansa on her own.

He saw Joffrey walk over to her and if the look of Sansa's face was anything to go by she did not want him there. Egg looked at Margaery. "I have to get her away from him before Jon comes back." He was stopped when he saw Jon return and stare at the blonde boy with a look of contempt.

Jon grabbed Joffrey by the arm and spun him around. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Jon glared as he moved a hand to the stags neck. "Remember the last time we were in this situation?" Joffrey nodded but Jon tightened his grip. "You thought because I went for a moment that I would let Sansa in the claws of a lion, you are sadly mistaken." Jon looked at Sansa who had fear in her eyes, this was the first time she saw her brother like this.

While Jon was distracted Joffrey threw a punch connecting with his jaw. Jon let go of Joffrey who fell on the ground and had a hand on his throat. Aegon was up and over by them. "What is the fuck is happening here, you alright brother?" He put a hand on Jon's arm who shrugged him off.

Joffrey was back on his feet who thought he would try throw another punch but this time at Aegon. Jon pushed Aegon aside and caught Joffrey's fist. "That's it!" Jon roared and brought his free hand to punch Joffrey in the nose. The spoilt brat feel down and Jon was on top of him bringing fist after fist at the boy's face.

Joffrey was crying on the floor, the blood from his nose soaking into the carpet. Jon walked over and picked Aegon up. "Sorry about that brother I did not want the prick to get a hit." Aegon was shocked by Jon's actions but he was grateful.

Jon walked over to Sansa. "You alright?" She nodded and Jon felt like shit, this was probably the only time he and Sansa would get to talk and now he had ruined it. "Let me get you home." He put a gentle hand on her arm and she shrugged it off.

"I don't want to go home, things were going so well there is no reason to stop." She smiled and Aegon knew it worked he brought two people would never spoke before together and besides the asshole who was bleeding on his floor, there was still hope for the night.

"Well then I will get the drinks in." Jon said and took down what they wanted. Aegon called the bouncer and told him to call someone for Joffrey. They ordered round after round, Aegon was starting to feel the effects of his drink while Margaery and Sansa were gone ages ago but Jon was sat their sipping his whiskey.

Margaerys put her hand on Aegon's leg and knew what she wanted. "Brother we are going to get going I trust you make sure Sansa get's home safely." Sansa looked over at Jon and smiled. Jon held his gaze with Sansa for a moment before looking back at Aegon and nodded.

He and Margaerys stood up. He walked over to Jon and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for allowing Joffrey to stay here." Jon stood up and embraced his brother.

Jon pulled back. "Thanks for a good night brother, because of you I was able to finally have a chance to talk to Sansa." Jon smiled and watched Aegon and Margaerys walk away. He sat back down and looked at Sansa. "So want to have a few more and then we should get you home."

Jon's phone vibrated and he pulled it out quickly to see a message from Rhaenys. "Where are you I am lonely :'(" Jon looked at Sansa and decided to make his choice. "Out for a moment be back soon key is under the plant ;) let yourself in and I shall be with you in a moment x" he added a kiss on the end.

Jon finished his drink and waited for Sansa to finish hers. "Jon what do you want?" She asked the question out of the blue. "I mean what do you want to happen between us?" Sansa almost dropped her glass on the ground but Jon caught it.

"Sansa I want us to have a kind of sibling friendship. I may only be your cousin now but we can still talk and be friends." Jon hoped she wanted that as well, things had been going well today besides the incident with Joffrey but Jon was not going to let what happened to Daenerys happen to Sansa, he would protect her.

"That is good Jon I want that as well. I am so sorry I couldn’t see what kind of man you were sooner." Sansa smiled sadly at him. Jon put a hand on her arm, looking at her in the eyes.

"Sansa it is fine you did what you thought was right. I cannot blame you for the past but we can move on to the future." Jon means that with all his being. "You finished your drink." She nodded. "Come on let us get you home." Jon helped her up and walked her out the club. He called a cab and waited until they dropped her off and then he told the cabby to take him to his apartment, where he would see Rhaenys hopefully she was still awake and waiting for him.

Aegon and Margaerys were laying in bed, both feeling exhausted. "So that was unexpected?" Aegon said panting with Margaery's head on his chest. "There is something I wanted to say to you considering we are here."

Margaery looked up at him and smiled before kissing him on the lips. "Say it my love?"

Aegon took a deep breath for courage. "We have been beating around this for so long but I am tired of running." He got up out of bed and walked over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a little box. Margaerys eyes widened when she saw the size of it and wondered if she was seeing this correctly.

"Margaery Tyrell there has been no other woman who have captured my thoughts or my heart like you. I know we said we both wanted more time but I do not want to live my life without you by my side. Margaery Tyrell will you marry me?" He said opening the box to reveal a ruby engagement ring.

"Aegon Targaryen if you truly knew me you would have known how long I have waited for this moment." She said leaping from the bed into his arms and kissing him ferociously on the floor.

"So is that a yes?" Aegon asked trying to get a word out.

"It is a yes in every sense of the word. Now shut up and kiss me you fool." Aegon grinned and rolled Margaerys over and kissed her like tonight would be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Aegon to appear cocky at the beginning but Jon had to show him, he was not the harmless boy who lived with the Starks. I know this chapter may have been a bit more extreme but I hope you enjoy it.


	8. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later much has changed for Jon but he finally know his feelings for Rhaenys and with the upcoming arrival of the Targaryen ball he knows what must be done.

Jon sat in his new office right next to his father's. It was a reward for finally getting his driver's license. Days after the night out with Aegon and the whole Joffrey incident. He realised it was time to go for it. Robert Baratheon had been furious about what happened to his son.

This was the first time Jon had seen his father angry. Robert barged into his office demanding retribution but Rhaegar stood his ground and mentioned what Eddard would of thought if he found out Joffrey was trying to talk to Sansa after what he did to Daenerys. The once great Robert Baratheon was sent away like a dog with it's tail between his legs.

When the man was gone Rhaegar looked at Jon, he smiled and said he was proud of Jon for standing up for his family. He also said it could have been done without breaking Joffrey's nose, Jon shrugged and said it had to be done there was no other way to teach the boy some manners. They both ended up laughing.

Since then Jon had been working closely alongside his father, learning the ropes it was almost like his father was grooming him to eventually take over the company. Jon was managing better than he thought he would have. When he found himself stuck on a problem, his father would tell him to look at something from a different angle and then it would fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

Rhaegar was Jon's idol ever since he met him on his 18th birthday, Jon was calling him father openly now without hesitation or fear of disapproval. Jon loved his father and was still as happy to be home as the first day he walked through them doors.

He heard footsteps from behind him, he had his back to the mysterious person. "Are you not going to turn around and say hello to the lady?" A voice teased, a smile came on his face, he knew exactly who the voice belonged to. He spun around and picked the figure up in his arms and spun her in his arms. "I must say this is a much better way to welcome me back." The voice belonged to his sister, she moved forward and kissed his cheek.

Jon smiled. "Rhaenys?" He said in a happy voice as it was his turn to kiss her cheek. "I had not heard you were back. I missed you greatly." The words felt so natural coming from his mouth, since he left the Starks and over the months, he came to terms with his feelings for his sister. He still remembers her as the mysterious girl from the park on that cold morning.

Jon put her down and they held each other. "Jon I told you if you were not happy with me going away all you had to do was say. I would not have left you if you were not okay with it." Rhaenys cheeks blushed and Jon loved her the more for it. He moved to kiss her cheek again but she stopped him, she brought her face aside his and whispered in his ear. "You know how much I like it when you kiss me but you will have to wait until later." She teased and Jon felt her warm breath on his ear making it harder to resist.

They stared at each other still in the others arms. "I know how much you like it." He shot her a grin and she rolled her eyes. "Besides what happens if I do not want to wait." He purred. "What happens if I want to kiss you all day." He kissed her cheeks and moved slightly lower to her neck. He heard her giggle and he loved the way her cheek bones would rise. "I am only happy to hear of your return but I can wait until later. Come and tell me about your travels." He gestured to the seat across from his by the desk.

They sat down and looked at the other with smiles and loving looks. They were both happy to be in each others presence after him mopping at the office and her mopping abroad. "It was good, I got what I needed. I just have to show my new ideas to Elizabeth, hopefully she will like them. Anyway what has my dashing brother been doing?" She noticed he was wearing different clothes to when she last saw him. "Are those new?" She asked shocked, she remembered them from somewhere.

Jon opened his suit showing her the emblem of Targaryen industries. "Yeah I got these from this designers new catalogue." He saw it on her face, she remember them. "She is quite talented actually, but she already knew that." He moved his foot forward so it brushed her leg. "I trust you aren't going anywhere for a while. My bed has been awfully lonely at night without you." He pouted at the end.

Rhaenys looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. Jon was being more forward about them and she found herself liking the improvement. "It's kind of funny actually my bed has been lonely but I am hoping with my being back that I will get a good night sleep tonight." She said in a seductive voice and leaned closer to blow him a kiss.

Jon caught it in his hand and popped it in his pocket. "I actually have something to show you." She watched him get up and walk over to the desk and retrieve something from his wallet. He walked back over and handed her the card. "I finally got it."

Rhaenys looked at the card seeing his brood expression filled her heart with joy. He shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck while he rested his hands on her lower back. "I am so proud of you, I knew you could do it." She broke her own rule and kissed his cheek. The kiss was a lot closer to his lips, they practically brushed. She thought back to the dream of the Targaryen ball where Jon spun her around the dance floor. She thought back to him kissing her before she woke up.

When they untangled themselves from the other Rhaenys handed Jon back the card. "Now that I have this, do you fancy coming with me to have a look at the car?" Rhaenys nodded and they began to walk to the door when the phone in Jon's office began to ring. He moved back over to the phone and pressed the button. "What is it?" He wondered what could be so important she would interrupt this moment.

"Sorry sir to disturb you but there is a woman here to see you and she has two children with her." The receptionist said.

Jon heard another voice through the phone scream. "I am not a child." He recognised that voice as easily as he did Rhaenys earlier. Arya, he thought with a smile. Jon had been meaning to spend time with her and his other siblings but he had been so busy with work and spending time with Rhaenys.

He sighed knowing he would have to take a rain check with Rhaenys. "Send them in." He ended the call. He looked at Rhaenys "I am sorry I have to see them, can we take a rain check." He would spend time with Rhaenys later but he hoped she understood that he needed to spend time with the siblings who raised him.

Rhaenys smiled at him. "Of course Jon I understand." She walked towards the door but stopped in front of it. "I actually forgot something." Jon wondered what she was talking about but she ran at Jon and threw herself in his arms and kissed him on the cheek again. "Just something for later." She said with a wink before walking out the room.

Jon raised his hand to his cheek when she kissed him. He knew he was in love with her and he wanted to prove it but a lady like that deserved a special evening. The Targaryen ball came to his mind that is where he would do it. He would kiss her then and tell her how he felt.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when the three people walked through the door. "You have done well for yourself." Catelyn spoke and Jon wondered why she was here. This woman was never anything motherly to him, so why would she be here now in his office? Jon face brightened when he saw Robb standing there with a grin, Arya was looking at him the same way she always did, like the loving sister he always knew her to be.

Jon walked forward in his suit and approached the three of them. "It is good to see you well my lady." He said to Catelyn not sparing another second looking at her, he turned his gaze to Robb and held out his hand for him. Robb smiled and shook Jon's hand. "You grip is not what it used to be?" He teased with a raised eyebrow while Robb laughed.

Jon turned his attention to the girl he still thought of as a sister. "I have missed you little wolf." He said to Arya. He looked at Catelyn wondering if she disapprove of him talking to her like he used to, but to his shock her face had a smile on it.

Jon walked back and gestured for them to have a seat while he saw behind the desk. "What may I do for you?" He said. He felt different, this was not like the previous times. He still thought of Arya and Robb as siblings but knowing they were his cousins saddened him.

"Mother brought us to see you." Arya said shooting a look back at Catelyn. "I am sorry for the present I got you. We only found out a few days later. I will get you a new one." Arya apologised to Jon.

Jon took his phone from his pocket and held up the case to them all. "No need for I still think of you as my sister. I may only be your cousin but we were raised as siblings and that is something names don't change." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He hoped they would still see his as the man that was raised alongside them.

"It was quite a shock at first, I must admit but we all still think of you as our brother." Robb said from his chair. "So what have you been doing over the last few months?" Jon was happy Robb still saw him as a brother.

"Well before I announced to the world that I was Rhaegar son. He offered me the job at Targaryen enterprises as his advisor. I have been going over all the different departments getting more of a feel for the company." Jon said tilting his head back. He wanted to spend some more time with Rhaenys their meeting was far too short for his liking.

"Is there any chance you can come home?" Arya blurted out to Catelyn and Robb's shock.

Jon looked at Arya with shocked eyes. He was saddened further, he would want nothing more to come home but that place was not his home because of the woman alongside Arya who had remained quite throughout all this. "Arya this is my home now. I cannot just quit and leave everything behind. People here depend on me here." Jon leaned forward on the desk. "I am so sorry little wolf."

Arya had tears in her eyes. "Don't be I guess it's true you belong to the dragons now." She ran out the room. Jon looked at Robb and gestured for him to go out after here. Now it was just Jon and Catelyn in the room.

Jon stood up from his desk and looked out the window, he would not look at the woman who he blamed for all this. "Did you have to bring her when she was feeling like this?" Jon asked in a cold voice. How could she do this? Jon thought holding back his own tears, he had to be strong.

"Jon I did not know she would act like that, she was fine when we were on our way over. Arya wanted to see you and she has missed you, we all have." Catelyn knew why Jon kept his back to her, she stood up and made to put her hand on his shoulder but he turned around and stared at her with all the cold of the north.

"I blame you for all this?" He said in a icy voice. "If you would of made me feel loved. This would not of come to pass but you could not bring it in you to love a boy who you thought was a stain." Jon spat and she knew what he was saying was all true.

"Yes Jon it is all true. I saw you as a constant reminded that my husband the man who I love as much as my children. He was unfaithful but then the truth came out. You were Rhaegars son and I felt terrible. So I came here to apologise to you for everything I said and done."

"You came to late." He whispered. "My lady I would like you to leave. I will not hear you apology. Give my regards to everyone." He turned away from her and stormed out his own office. He saw Arya sat down with Robb trying to calm her down. She looked up at Jon and rushed over to him and hugged him. "Robb please take her." Jon said in a voice that was barely holding itself together.

Catelyn emerged from the office and Jon could not deal with this anymore. He thought she would have a cold look on her face like when he would say something when he was younger but he could not see anything like it, she had tears in her eyes. Jon felt himself shattering. Robb had to tear Arya away while she sobbed louder. "This is your fault Jon." Robb said in a hard voice staring at the man who he once called brother.

Jon tears went away, how could he say that after everything Jon endured because of his lady mother. Jon stepped forward and glared at his brother. "You can stand there and blame me but you know what I went through at the hands of your mother. I never felt loved except by Arya. You looked at me funny because I was your bastard brother, you let Theon say whatever he wanted and know you say that to me."

He tilted Arya's head up to look at him. "Little wolf I have always loved you and even when your back home I will still love you." Jon looked at Robb and Catelyn coldly. "You both need to leave. I will drop Arya off later if she wants to stay here."

"Absolutely not after what you did yo-" Robb was cut off by Catelyn putting her hand on his arm. He looked at his mother for a second. "He just told us to get out and here you are giving him this. No I will not allow it." Robb said in a heated tone.

"Robb Stark you will listen to your mother. What Jon said is true. I was cold and cruel to him. I have a lot to make up for if I want him to accept my apology." She looked at Jon. "I trust you will bring her home at a reasonable hour? Jon I have a lot to make up for, hopefully this is a start?"

Jon nodded. "This is a start and I give you my word I will bring her home before dark out." Catelyn smiled and practically forced Robb out the door. Jon looked down at Arya, wiping her tears away. "Come on little wolf don't cry we can spend the day together if you would like that?"

Arya looked up at him and nodded, wiping the remainder of her tears away. "Come on Jon. I want to hear everything that has happened?" She walked into his office.

Jon walked up to the receptionist. "Cancel everything and make sure we are not disturbed." He said in a calm voice and then walked into his office. They chatted about everything except what he did with Rhaenys. He told her about him punching Joffrey, and even told her about the gun range. Arya demanded to be taken with him next time and all he could do was smile at the young wolf's enthusiasm.

Rhaegar walked into his office. "Jon what is this I heard about your cancelling all your appointments. Good god." He said when he saw what he believed was the reincarnation of his Lyanna. "Sorry my son I did not know you had company." He made his way to walk away when his son called him.

"Father stay, come and meet my sister. The only one who showed me love when I lived with the Starks." Jon stood up and walked over to Arya holding out his hand. Arya took it and let Jon guide her to his father. "Arya Stark this is my father Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon said with a smile at two of his most loved family members finally meeting.

"Arya. You look a spitting image of Lyanna when she was younger. I am sorry for barging in it is just my son has never cancelled everything for the day. So being the worried father I am had to come and check on him." Rhaegar said with a laugh.

"It is quite alright. I wanted to see my brother it has been so long. I did not know he would cancel everything to spend the day with me." Arya looked at Jon with a grin. Jon was feeling embarrassment of how these two people knew him so well.

"You are always welcome here. I have some business to get back to it was lovely to meet you." He said to the girl before addressing his son. "Jon when you have some time I need to have a word with you?" He walked from them two, leaving Jon with the question of what his father wanted.

"He seems nice." Arya said and walked back to her seat.

"He is a good father who has shown me nothing but love since I came here. I am happy you have had the chance to meet him. Do you want to see my car considering I got my driver license today? I just need to send a text to someone I promised her she could be there with me when I first saw it."

Jon whipped out his phone and scrolled down to Rhaenys. 'come and meet me at the office Its time x'. He loved the fact his sister was a fast typer, her replies were almost instantly. 'Sure on the way, wait for me :* x'. Jon smiled, a smile which Arya noticed and thought to question about. "Who was that Jon. You rarely ever smile?" She laughed and Jon felt his cheeks redden.

"Now that is not called for. I smile plenty." He said in his defense. "Anyway I have someone coming over and I want you to meet her." Jon and Arya spoke for a few minutes to pass the time until Rhaenys showed up.

"Sorry I am late." A voice came from the door. Jon instantly smiled at her, it was like a automatic reaction whenever she was near. "You ready?" She noticed the girl with brown hair who was looking at her. "Hello my name is Rhaenys." She walked up and held out her hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arya. Are you meant to be his girlfriend?" She joked to which Jon and Rhaenys instantly went red. "Just kidding." Arya stood up, she was shorter to Rhaenys in comparison to height. "So we going to see his car?" Arya ran towards the door and gestured for them to follow.

When Jon walked closer to Rhaenys still remembering the blush that came on her face when Arya brought up the girlfriend remark. "Hey you?" He said in a cheery voice, he was always happy whenever he was next to her.

"Hey yourself?" She said in a seductive voice. Jon was shocked by her flirty comments and remarks in the beginning but when she told him about her feelings for him, he started to develop the same things for her. They slept together every night, at first it was about wanting someone to sleep next to but after that it evolved into something so much more. They needed each other and as long as they had that everything else was secondary.

"Come on you two or else I will have to drive it?" Arya said and laughed as she kept the elevator doors open for them. Jon and Rhaenys looked at each other and smiled before running to the elevator where the three would see Jon's car.

Jon pressed his finger on the clicker to see which one was his car. A light flickered from the back of the car park. They approached the car and Jon found he was beyond words when he saw the car it was a SSC Ultimate Aero. "You lucky bastard!" Arya said, her jaw dropping and Rhaenys laughed.

"Language." Jon said but she said was exactly what he was thinking. "Come on guys get in. Arya you will have to sit on Rhaenys lap." He laughed as he got in. The car was black with red stripes on the hood.

"Why can't she sit on your lap?" Arya protested and Rhaenys would love to sit on Jon's lap but he had to drive. She pouted at the thought. "This is only because I am the smallest." Arya said and sat on Rhaenys lap.

Jon looked over at Arya and smiled, when he saw Rhaenys he winked at her. "Better buckle in." He started the car and listened to the engine roar. "This is more than I expected but little wolf this should do the trick. I promised your mum I would get you home before dark." He drove out of the car park and to the Starks.

Arya loved the high speeds so did Rhaenys. Jon had to keep his eyes on the road and not let the fact that he wanted to put Rhaenys onto his lap distract him. They made it to the Starks in one piece. "Rhae I will be back in a minute I have to make sure the little wolf gets home safely."

"Jon I can manage my house is right there." She pointed to the front door.

"That is enough space for you to hatch some kind of plan and rope me in to it." Jon said with a smirk, he heard Arya mutter something as he walked around the car to open the door for her. "I hope you enjoyed today little sister." She nodded and he felt happy, what happened earlier was worth it to know Arya had fun.

They walked up to the front door and Arya nocked. "You should come in. I know everyone would be happy to see you." Arya wanted her brothers to see Jon's car but he held a hand up.

"I would but I can't I have to take my sister home. Another time I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you little wolf." He said and walked back to the car.

"I love you two. Stupid." Arya saw him smile and she walked into the house.

Jon got back in the car and looked at Rhaenys. "you hungry?"

"Starving?" She said, rubbing her stomach and while looking him in the eye.

"Well then let us get the lady some food." He put the key in the ignition and drove to the nearest restaurant they could find. They found themselves at a little one of the outskirts of the city. Jon loved being back with Rhaenys. They laughed and ate their food, he was utterly in love with this woman who sat across him but he resisted the urge to kiss her and would wait for the Targaryen ball.

They drove back to his apartment but it was more their apartment considering she spent most of her time there anyway. "You want any of the wine that we still have to finish." He said with a smirk.

Rhaenys appeared behind him and wrapped her arms over his chest. "I have something better look on the bottom shelf." Jon's eyes went lower and saw the case of Strongbow. He was speechless he did not expect her to get him this. He took two cans and handed one to her.

"Your amazing." He said opening the can and took a sip of his drink. He missed the taste of cider not that the wine was bad but it was a little too fruity for his taste. "I can't wait to go bed." He said leaning his head back over the sofa that they somehow made their way to.

Rhaenys was sitting closer to him than normal, her back was on his chest. "Well then, how about we finish this and then go to bed." She tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. Jon kissed her forehead. She smiled to herself because that was his way of saying yes.

They finished their cans and left them on the coffee table. "Jon can you carry me again." She held out her arms. He picked her up and she wrapped arms his neck and nestled her head against his chest. She noted Jons arms felt bigger. He managed to carry her with ease now.

Jon put her down on the bed and they both took off their clothes before jumping under the sheet. Jon held Rhaenys in his arms and he felt whole again. Jon noticed Rhaenys had fallen asleep as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "I promise Rhaenys I will be deserving of your love." He picked up his phone and sent his father a text saying he would speak to him tomorrow. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting to sleep with the woman of his dreams in his arms.


	9. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys takes a chance with Sam but she can't seem to stop thinking about her nephew who still remains a mystery to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have 8 milestones and they are all thought up now. Once we reach the 8th one that is when the story will be over. I had this planned for 80 chapters but it seems like more characters will be included and that changes the pace of each milestone but they are still the same. I hope you enjoy what I bring you and anyway I will let you guys read the chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)

Jon had been with them for a couple of months now and Daenerys was still no closer to unraveling the mystery that was her nephew. Jon had shown parts defined what kind of man he was, not through words but through his actions.

Jon was distant but he had a good heart, the man had defended her when her friends would do nothing, he had pulled a bully off a man who he never met before. The man he saved was the man who was taking her on a date tonight. Sam was a kind and sweet man and he knew how to kill zombies which made her laugh. He also beat her most of the games they played.

Sam had texted her almost straight away instead of waiting three days and that made her smile. They spoke most moments of the day, when she was at work and could get away with a phone call, she would call him. Sam was shy and she thought that to be a cute feature for a man. Most men pretended they were invincible but what was not the case with Sam.

When Daenerys was walking into work this morning her phone went off, when she pulled it out it was a text from Sam asking if she wanted to go to a concert later with brackets saying it was a date. She almost dropped her morning coffee from excitement. He finally found the courage to ask her out and she found herself excited to be going out with someone who was sweet and not a total dick like how Joffrey was.

Jon had pushed her and Sam together when they met him at the arcade before he announced to the world that he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. After that moment everything changed for Jon, he rarely got a moment to himself now, he said it did not bother him but that was a lie. He was a man who would not admit what bothered him, he would keep it all inside until it destroyed him.

The doors to Daenerys office opened and Jon walked through them. "Good morning Dany." Jon said a in cheerful voice and she wondered what had her distant nephew in such high spirits, but she thought somehow Rhaenys was behind it. When Rhaenys had to go abroad for a week, Jon was moody and threw himself into his work.

"What has your spirits so high, nephew?" Daenerys said in an equally cheerful voice. She stood up and walked over to her nephew to give him a hug which he welcomed. Ever since they hugged in the elevator he did not seem to shy away from her affection. "Did you know Rhaenys returned yesterday, earlier than she was expected?" Daenerys kept an eye on him on his expression.

Jon blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah she came to see me and we chatted about what ideas she picked up over there." Daenerys wondered why her niece would book an earlier flight and rush to see Jon first. Something must be going on with them, Daenerys thought.

"Yeah you both seem to be on each others good sides." Daenerys said with a raised eyebrow. She wanted Jon to trust her like he trusted Rhaenys. Daenerys was not the only one who thought something was going on between Jon and Rhaenys. She had spoken to Rhaegar about it but he said it was sibling affection. "Jon can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. Is something bothering you?" Jon looked at her most intently now and she found herself unnerved could she really tell him about this. "Has Joffrey been bothering you?"

"No you made it perfectly clear to him to stop harassing me. Thank you for that by the way." Daenerys smiled at Jon and she found him smiling, one of the rare ones back at her and she felt something like butterflies in her stomach. "You remember Sam?" She was going to ask him what he thought about her going out with Sam.

"Yeah I remember Sam, he seemed like a nice lad. Why has something happened to him?" Jon seemed worried now and Daenerys was glad to think he held Sam in high self regard, surely he would be alright if I went out on a date with Sam, she thought.

"No nothing is wrong, I wanted to ask you if you think he is worth taking a shot with like a date?" Daenerys asked.

Jon face had an expression that she could not understand. "I think he is a good person and if you want to try to have a relationship with him then you have my blessing." Jon said in a calm voice, he did not expect things to move this fast. It was true Sam was a sweet person but could he keep a girl like Daenerys safe from harm.

"Thank you Jon because he asked me out this morning so I would think I could trust you opinion when it came to this." She was kind of upset, maybe she wanted Jon to tell her he was not a good person and that maybe she should hold out for the right one but on the other hand Sam was a major step up from the guys she previously dated who were all ass holes.

Daenerys was tired of men who hid behind their fake smiles and charming personalities. The last man she dated was the biggest ass hole of them all, he wore his red and gold clothes made her believe he was a good man and then after a few months in their relationship he changed, he became another Viserys.

Viserys was another matter entirely, her brother inherited more than the looks of a Targaryen, he took the madness that had befallen their father. Rhaegar had told him to pack his shit up and get out, but not even she would of thought that would lead to him attempting to kidnap her, thank gods Rhaegar had saved her. Daenerys had never been more scared for her life, a life trapped with Viserys is no life at all, a living prison sentence.

"You alright Dany?" Jon questioned, he was closer than she noticed before. "You looked like you were in another world. Is there something you want to tell me?" Jon looked at her like he knew something was wrong, she wanted to break down in his arms but her body would not move.

"There is something you should know. Sit first please, it is a long story." Jon was feeling worried by how his aunt's expression suddenly changed from happy to one of despair. He knew the look of despair well enough for he was raised as a bastard for the good part of 18 years.

Jon sat down across from his aunt when she began to speak. "Has Rhaegar told you about our brother?"

"No he has not said anything about our family except for Rhaenys, Aegon and you." Jon was starting to feel like it ended bad between them if this was the first that he was hearing of his father's brother. "What happened?" Jon asked and he examined Daenerys reaction carefully as to not miss anything.

"He was jealous of Rhaegar, of me and his children. He tried to take the position as advisor for himself so he could later take the company and throw us to the streets." Daenerys felt tears coming to her eyes, what if her mad brother succeeded when he took her. She thought about never seeing her family again and the tears fell down her face.

Jon moved from his seat and crouched beside her and took her in his arms. "Come on Dany, it is alright your safe with us." He stroked her silver hair. She did feel safer in his arms. She wondered if this is how Rhaenys felt when Jon hugged her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth from her nephew.

"Jon you do not understand, you were why he was banished. Viserys found out about you and went to Rhaegar and said you were unworthy of the Targaryen name and do you know what he said to his brother?"

"What did Rhaegar say?"

"He said even though you are a Stark you were more of a Targaryen than he could ever hope to be." Daenerys smiled, Jon still had his arms around her and she wondered why the hug was still going on she stopped crying, she looked at Jon. "Thank you."

Jon looked at her and unwrapped his arms from her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It is alright, anything to help. I know it is painful but is there any more to the story?" Jon stood next to her in case the tears were to come again.

"There is one more thing, before he finally left he tried to kidnap me but thankfully Rhaegar saved me before he succeeded." Daenerys wiped her eyes but she felt Jon's cloudy grey eyes on her. "Jon may I ask you a question?" Daenerys looked up at him with red rings around her eyes.

Jon looked at her for a moment before answering. "Ask away?"

"Why do you keep everyone at arms length except for Rhaenys?" This the question she has wanted to ask him for months and it took her breaking down about her brother to finally work up some kind of courage to ask him.

Jon looked at her for a moment, his eyes were wide. He walked over to the chair and sat down, just looking at her. "Because when I turned 18, she came to me that morning and we talked. I felt like I had known her all my life it was easy to talk to her like it does not matter that I was a bastard before." Jon said almost like a whisper.

Daenerys understood that Rhaenys could make anyone special but before Jon, her niece did not talk to any boys, she never wanted to try and then when Jon came along they were attached at the hip. "Did I not make you feel welcome?" Daenerys said starting to feel her rage bubble, everyone chose Rhaenys over her but it never really mattered then but why did it matter now.

"You did, it was just that I... I cannot explain it but it feels like there is a wall there and I cannot get around it." Jon said looking at the ground. "I have to get back to work. I hope you enjoy your date tonight." He got up and began to walk away.

"We can get around the wall if we both want it." Daenerys said and it seemed to stop Jon at the door.

He turned around and looked to be thinking about her words. "I think we can, only time will tell." He smiled at her but it was not a very welcoming smile, it was more of a sad one.

"May I ask why you came here?" She hoped the question was not rude, Daenerys was always happy to see her nephew but the feeling of butterflies in her stomach always came with him and she wish she understood why.

"I wanted to check on you. I am not as distant as you like to think, believe it or not you are important to me Dany." He shot her a quick wink and walked out.

Daenerys watched the man leave, he was as mysterious as they came but from their conversation she did learn that he felt something for Rhaenys. The signs were there, the blushing and how he spoke about her with passion. The look on Jon's face when he spoke about Rhaenys, the look of someone who found their soulmate.

Daenerys could not imagine how she had been so blind, Rhaegar knew about it she thought that is why he was so close to shut down the subject. Rhaegar thought to stop Targaryens marrying each other so why would he be okay with his children having romantic feelings for each other.

Daenerys stood up and walked over to the mirror, just looking at herself. She touched her cheek which was red. What does he mean to you? She thought. Sam was a step forward for her and all she had been thinking about since Jon walked in was him.

Daenerys walked over to her desk and sent Sam a text. 'Can we meet for lunch'. She locked her phone and stared at it hoping Sam would text back quickly with an answer, she did not want the time to think about Jon, she wanted a distraction. Her phone vibrated on the desk and she moved her hand quickly. 'Sure do you want me to pick you up x?'

Daenerys looked at the message thinking that was the first time Sam had put a kiss to her and she found herself liking it. 'Yeah at the office, come soon x'. She locked her phone and put it into her pocket and started to walk out the door. She waited for Sam for a few minutes and was beginning to think he was not going to show until he pulled up outside.

"Hello Daenerys, you got anywhere in mind?" Sam asked.

"No anywhere really, not to picky at the moment." Anything to stop thinking of Jon, she thought as she got into the car. Sam smiled at her, so she smiled back. Sam drove them carefully through the city. "You spoke to Jon recently?" She found herself asking.

Sam kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah I asked him earlier if he was alright if I took you out on a date and he said it was alright." Daenerys looked out the window, it seemed she and Sam had the same idea in mind. They both wanted Jon's approval, that was strange how they both looked for his approval. Why did he pretend to be shocked earlier, she thought.

"Well then I am glad he said it was alright you are a good man." She said looking back at him. "We still going to the concert or did you have something else in mind?"

"I still think the concert. I don't go on many dates so I don't have much experience when it comes to entertaining girls." Sam said going slightly red with embarrassment. Daenerys thought it was cute, it meant he was not an asshole and maybe he was what she needed in her life, someone who could love her.

"It is alright, if you wanted to, we could stay in and maybe watch a film?" Daenerys had lost all energy for a concert, she just wanted to be close to him. Sam looked over at her quickly and nodded. "Of course we will need food as well, maybe some Chinese." She tiptoed her fingers up his arm. He tensed and she laughed.

They drove to a salad bar and got a seat by the window. "So Sam what have you been doing today?" She was surprised that she did not start with that. Sam put a hand up to call over the waiter and then looked at her.

"I was at the wall, you heard of it?"

"Yes isn't that a prison?" Daenerys asked to why someone so sweet would agree to work in a hostile environment. She could not imagine why Sam would be in a place where the worst criminals of the county were sent.

"Yes my father company is in charge of their security and we had to update it because some prisoners almost escaped a few day ago." He saw the worried look on Daenerys face. "They were caught but they were close, so they called my father and he sent me to make sure everything went smoothly."

The waited arrived with their salads and they tucked into them. Sam did not mind salads but they were not very high on his list when it came to foods. Daenerys was happy enough to eat here so he could not complain.

"Do you ever think about doing something else?" Daenerys asked just before she put a piece of lettuce in her mouth. Sam smiled at her and she liked the way his cheeks blushed. "I mean do you see yourself at the same place in 5 years?"

"It's not a bad company, we may work with a lot of prisons but only on the security side. I could maybe see myself writing a book about the life inside prisons in greater Depths. People assume that prisons are just where we send our criminals but they had lives before that, they had what drove them to commit the acts and how they adjust to prison life."

"You seem very well with your words if your texts are anything to go on and I noticed you put a kiss earlier. What was that about?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he looked away and his cheeks went darker.

"I thought maybe it was something new to try. We have been speaking for quite some time and I never put a kiss so I tried it today and you put one back." He had a grin on his face and Daenerys laughed, Sam was getting braver than the boy she first met back in that arcade months ago. "Did you not like it?"

Daenerys moved her hand forward and took his hand in hers. "I liked you made a bold move, I do not have the best experience when it comes to guys, most of my ex's were assholes and you are sweet so I took a chance when I said yes and it's going well." Daenerys smiled at Sam and for a moment his face looked like Jon's and she withdrew her hand.

"Something wrong?" He said missing the warmth from her hand. "We don't need to rush anything." Sam decided he was finished with his salad, he did not eat barely anything not being so keen on it.

"It's fine, you just looked like someone I knew." Daenerys rubbed her face. "Don't worry it passed." She reached her hand forward again and held his. Sam's fingers were bigger than hers so they wrapped around and she thought of how she wanted this feeling to last forever. Sam fingers were gentle and not rough in anyway. Don't do this Daenerys don't throw away someone who wants you for the man you cannot have.

"Do you want to come around later and we can order food in and watch some films." Sam said looking at her hand in his. This was the closest he got with his dates, the last one called him fat and left the restaurant, since then he had not liked a girl like the one who sat across from him. Sam would love to know who she thought he looked like it but the look that came on her face made him think otherwise about asking.

"Yeah that sounds lovely." She smiled and finished the rest of her salad off. When they were done she would have to go back to the office for a few hours before her first official date with Sam. "You can call in sick and we can get a start on the date early if you want." He said as they walked to the car.

"I really wish I could but someone have to oversee everything besides it is only a few hours to wait. I am sure you can be patient." She walked over to him before they got in the cars and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you though for the offer." She walked around the car and got in her side while Sam stood still holding a hand to his cheek. "Come on Sam."

He got in the car having gone a bright red from the sudden affection from Daenerys. He drove her back to the office and waved her goodbye for driving off. Daenerys watched him go around the corner before she walked back in the offices. Her phone vibrated and she saw a message from Sam, 'Thanx for lunch, pick you up around 7 x?'.

Daenerys sent a reply that she said 'that was fine x'. The silver haired woman stood looking down at the people who were passing by and wondered what her feelings were for Jon. You can't have him, he is your nephew it is not proper. A different voice said Jon had Rhaenys.

Daenerys could not take the voices in her head and decided to throw herself into her work. The hours passed by faster, it only felt like 5 minutes but it was the remainder of the time she had to wait for Sam. A text came through, 'Downstairs hope your ready x?'

Daenerys smiled to herself and practically ran out the door. When she was doing work she started to think of Jon but hopefully being with Sam would get rid of her thoughts for her mysterious nephew. He said earlier he think they could get around the wall and maybe he would trust her like he did Rhaenys.

Sam stood in the center of the room wearing a suit and Daenerys thought he looked handsome, he had a light stubble like Jon. Daenerys decided then she would give this man who made her feel special, a chance. She ran forward to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

They kissed for a minute before drawing back for breath. "That was unexpected?" Sam said and took a deep breath, he had never felt happier than he did at this moment. This woman would give him the chance to make her happy and that is what he would do.

"Come on you." She said and lead him out the offices with their hands joined. She would try her best to be happy and she thinks this man may be the key to her happiness. A thought was present at the back of her mind of a man who had the same stubble as Sam only darker and she could see his cloudy grey eyes through the darkness.


	10. The Targaryen Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen ball has finally arrived. Jon knows he is in love with Rhaenys and waits for the right moment to prove it to her. Rhaenys has been preparing for this moment where she seduces Jon. Will their plans work or will they end up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you will not agree with my latest pairing but I had to do it but don't worry I will not allow them to go to far because that would make it awkward now and Sam had a secret that will be revealed on chapter 26. This story will have 8 specific events that need to happen and this is the first one. I am releasing this chapter early as my apology for shocking you with chapter 9 and I shall release chapter 11 Wednesday, anyway I hope you like this chapter and if your one of my usual commenters I look forward to reading what you think. Much love GOTF18

The day has finally come around, the Targaryen ball was just hours away and Jon knew he would do everything to make this night special for Rhaenys. He ordered a suit that shown he was representing both house Stark and Targaryen. It cost a considerable amount of money to have a suit to fulfill the purpose but money was the last thing on his mind for this night.

When he found out he would have to dance, he was scared no terrified. Jon knew he was rusty but he did not think he was rusty enough to step on Rhaenys toes. He felt embarrassed about practically stamping on her feet, so the very next day he started taking lessons. Rhaenys would feel like a princess even if it killed him.

The instructor he went to was one of the best, Syrio forel who was a fencing teacher came highly recommended by Arya. He approached the man and asked him if he could make an exception for taking on a dancing student, it took some convincing by he finally agreed to it, but wanted to know Jon motives.

Jon told him, he was trying to make a girl feel special on the dance floor and when smile came on his face. He knew he won him over and ever since then he had been under the guidance of Syrio. Jon was impressed at how far he had come, he did not feel nervous or anxious anymore.

Jon still had not spoken to his father about why he wanted to see him and Rhaegar had told him to wait until after the ball. Jon thought that maybe his father knew he liked Rhaenys because everytime Jon and Rhaenys were in a room with father. The man would have a blinding smile on his face causing Rhaenys to blush while Jon would look away to hid his smile.

He had been looking over the accounts and noticed they finally had enough money to branch out, Jon wondered is that what his father had in mind. Would he send his son to manage the new build or perhaps give him the chance to have more of a say in the company.

Aegon walked into Jon's office with a blinding smile just like their fathers, it piqued his curiosity. "Brother what has you in such high spirits." Jon closed the book and walked over to embrace his brother. Aegon was practically skipping and this was becoming more amusing Jon thought.

"You remember when we went out and had drinks with Margaery and Sansa?" Aegon hugged his brother. "And the little Joffrey incident I still can't believe father sent Robert away with his tail between his legs." Aegon laughed and Jon remembered the conversation that followed it.

"Yes I remember that day, I must admit it felt good to send the prick home with a broken nose." Jon laughed at how his fist hurt for a few days but it was worth it in the end. "I heard we are all being forced to dance later." Jon had a grin on his face knowing he would surprise Rhaenys.

Aegon had a sour expression on his face but shrugged it off after a moment. "Yeah we are, you’re the lucky you one. This is your first, imagine having to dance at this thing once a year." Jon laughed at his brothers words. "Anyway I have some news to tell you, come sit." They walked over to the chairs.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" This was the first time Aegon had come to his office since, well ever. "Sansa alright?" Jon and Sansa had exchanged numbers and they spoke a few times and met up once or twice but work and Rhaenys came first. Am I bad for thinking that?

Aegon nodded. "Sansa is fine, she said you should text her more, she liked that you stood up for her even though she was scared at the same time. I had something else I wanted to tell you, well two things actually."

"Yes I will message her soon, it is just work keeps me here late." Aegon raised an eyebrow at that. Gods he can't know about all the time I spend with Rhaenys.

"Me and Margaery are engaged." Aegon said as another smile came on his face.

Jon stood up and hugged his brother again. "Congratulations, when did this happen? Does father know?"

"We got engaged on the night you broke Joffrey nose and father does not know yet but me and Marg plan to tell our parents in a few days." One big thing down, only one more to go Aegon thought. Okay here it goes.

"Jon you ready for lunch?" A familiar voice called walking through the doors. Rhaenys stopped when she saw Aegon sat their. "Oh hello brother I did not see you there." Rhaenys looked at Jon who had his hand over his face. Shit he thought, he forgot about lunch.

Aegon stood up with a smile on his face and walked over to hug his sister. "That is because you have been so busy especially since our brother came back." He looked over at Jon and gave him a wink. "If you both are going to lunch, is there room for one more." He pouted at their sister.

Rhaenys looked at Jon who shrugged his shoulders, she turned back to Egg. "Sure brother, the more the merrier. Now can we go, I am starving." She said waited until Aegon walked out the room to blow a kiss at Jon. "Come on brother I will walk with you."

Jon thought he should be mad that Aegon had basically invited himself along but it would be enjoyable to have a lunch with his siblings. He let Rhaenys hold onto his arm as he walked them to the elevator. Jon looked at Aegon who was still dancing away, Jon was happy that his brother was engaged.

Jon had only seen Margaerys when he went out with Aegon. She was a nice girl who had the best intentions but just did not know that Sansa was his cousin when she brought her along but Aegon was also partly to blame for that, not that he did blame his brother he had a big heart and his head just was not in the right place.

The elevator doors opened and Aegon asked where they were going and Jon told him to the place around the corner. Aegon walked slightly faster than Jon and Rhaenys but they were happy with the alone time. Jon thought about tonight and how he would play it, he wanted to kiss Rhaenys now but after waiting for so long, he could wait a few more hours. Tonight was about making Rhaenys feel special and he wanted to show her how he danced.

"Something on your mind brother?" Rhaenys asked and he turned his head to see her looking at him with a worried expression on her face. Jon thought she did not need to worry about him so much, he played everything carefully.

"Just thinking about tonight is all, I am worried about the dancing." He would not let her know that he was actually excited for tonight, so he thought to say a little lie. "Just hoping I don’t step on your toes again is all."

Rhaenys tilted her head back slightly and laughed. "You are not the only one who is hoping for that I promise you. My feet were sore for a few days after having your mammoth feet step on them."

Jon held his free hand over his heart. "You wound me with your cruel words. My mammoth feet are also feeling pretty insulted perhaps you should apologise to them for your cruel words." Rhaenys laughed and looked down at his feel and muttered some type of apology. "That is much better since you do not want them stepping on your feet again." He said with a grin.

"I guess you are right, I don’t think my feet can take another blow." They saw Aegon standing outside the restaurant tapping his foot on the ground, to show he was annoyed. Jon held open the door and Aegon just walked through not saying anything. "Thank you sweet." Rhaenys said and blushed as she walked inside.

Aegon was talking to the waitress. She nodded and escorted them over to a table by the window. Jon slid into the side on the right and Rhaenys followed, Aegon looked at both of them and laughed. "Attached at the hip I see, Rhaenys I am hurt you would choose Jon over me." He put his hand to his eyes and rubbed them pretending to cry and the three siblings laughed.

"Shut up Aegon, you know I am just happy to sit by Jon. Besides you had my company for 18 years. Do you miss your sister?" She said in a slightly mocking tone.

Aegon looked away out the window for a moment. "Shut up sis." Jon let out another laugh. "Shut up Jon." Rhaenys and Jon laughed louder and Aegon joined in after a moment, after his embarrassment went.

Jon ordered steak and chips while Aegon ordered rips with extra barbecue sauce. What Rhaenys ordered shocked both of them, she ordered a burger which they found odd because she was always a salad girl. "What?" She asked both of her brothers.

Neither of them had anything to say, so they looked away. They all chatted about what has happened since Jon arrived. The ate their food and chatted some more before Aegon left some money on the table to cover his part but Jon said no, that he was going to pay for lunch.

Aegon did not argue with his brothers generosity, he thanked him and left saying he would see them tonight. Rhaenys and Jon walked back to the office with her hand in the crook of him arm. "That was fun?" Rhaenys said in a voice that did not fool Jon.

"If you wanted to be convincing, you should of said that better. What's up?"

"I just wanted us to have a quite lunch with you." She looked forward and then after a moment she looked at him. "Our brother is always inviting himself with people. It just bugs me sometimes that is all."

"It is alright, it was our first lunch all together. Don't worry we will have more chances." He smiled and she smiled back. "Aww come on you know I am right."

She sighed. "Yes Jon your right you always are." They got outside the office. "Thanks for walking me and would you be able to pick me up before you go to the ball tonight." Jon nodded and stepped forward to give his sister a hug that promised more to come.

She broke the hug and smiled at him before walking back into the office. Jon watched her walk away and run his hand through his curls, it was getting harder and harder to wait. He waited a few minutes and then walked into the office he still had some work to do before tonight.

Jon finished his work and made his way back to his apartment, he needed to shower, trim his beard and shorten his curls and ready himself in his suit. It only took him around an hour odd to get himself ready and he had some time to kill so he left his apartment and made his way to Rhaenys.

He picked up the key from underneath the plant aside his sister's door. When he opened the door he felt a hand push it back almost catching Jon off guard. "Who is it?" A voice said when the door was shut.

"It's Jon."

The door opened and a woman stood in front of him, he knew her from somewhere. "Jon good to see you I suppose you don't remember me, Elizabeth from the shop a few months ago." Jon remembered her now when Daenerys dragged him along and the first time she mentioned something about it being inappropriate for brother and sister to hug like that in public.

"Oh yes I remember you. How are you?" Jon felt embarrassed now that he got beaten by a woman but someone who knew him only made it worse. "Is Rhaenys in? I got myself ready quicker than I thought."

Elizabeth looked him up and down and smiled. "Sure she is in the bedroom, you can wait in the living room." Jon nodded and put the key back under the plant and walked into Rhaenys condo. "I must admit I haven't seen her quite this happy for a long time, I can only wonder what has her spirits so high."

Jon felt like he was supposed to say something but nothing came to mind, he was just as happy about this ball as Elizabeth made out his sister to be. Jon felt a little bit awkward here so he thought to maybe try and strike a conversation with his sisters friend. "So how has work been?"

Elizabeth smirked and giggled a little bit. "You finding it as awkward as I am? I mean Rhaenys told me you were shy but damn she was not kidding." Jon felt his cheeks blush, he looked at his feet and rubbed his head. "But considering you are trying I will humour you. Yeah it was alright same as always besides Rhaenys should be ready soon and she hopes you like her dress."

"Elizabeth is Jon here yet?" Rhaenys called out from the bed room.

"Yes he is and he has heard you told your friend he is apparently shy." Jon said with his face in his hands. "I like how close you are with you friend and do I come up often?" He smiled from his face in his hands.

"Sorry about that and of course we don't speak about you often..." It went quite for a moment. "You ready, coming out now."

Jon looked up. "I highly dou-" he was cut off when he saw Rhaenys emerge from the bed room. Rhaenys was wearing her hair up and had make up on that complimented her cheeks, she was always wearing what Jon thought to be cherry lips stick. The dress itself was enough to kill men of a heart attack. It a red work of art that had no straps to hold it up, it went from her breasts to her knees.

"How do I look?" Rhaenys asked and spun around slowly to let Jon look at the dress and he noticed her back was showing. Jon could of died right now a happy man, his final image of her was a gift from the gods, he was practically drooling. "Aren't you going to tell me how I look?"

Jon could not come up with the words to best describe her, he walked up to her and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You look like a gift from the gods. I am a lucky man to be able to be your escort." Rhaenys cheeks flushed like mad, Jon compliment assured her the dress had the right impact.

Rhaenys looked at the suit and touched the light fabric with her palm sliding her hand down his chest. "To represent house Stark and Targaryen?" She asked in question and when Jon smiled, she wanted to kiss him to feel his beard lightly scratch her face. "Your mother would be proud of you." She said hearing her voice break.

Jon took her face in his hand and moved his thumb over her cheek bone. "She would be proud of us." Rhaenys felt tears welling in her eyes. She leaned more into his touch. Jon smiled and continued moving his thumb across her face.

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her phone from her pocket. "I think a photo is a given. Stand closer you to." She got ready to take a picture. Jon smiled and held Rhaenys by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Rhaenys and Jon took a few photo's and smiled through all of them. "Jon stand behind Rhaenys and wrap your arms across her waist and pull her close."

Jon did not argue with the lady he walked behind Rhaenys and pulled her close to him, she could smell his shampoo from his curls, it was intoxicating. Rhaenys smiled at her friend and mouthed a thank you. Elizabeth took a photo and knew that Jon and Rhaenys would remember this moment forever, she thought they were both soulmates because of how cute they acted around one another.

Jon walked into the kitchen to grab a drink before they left. Rhaenys was practically giggling to herself, her plan was working. "Eliza, I think the dress worked." Her friend did not believe the dress was the over all part and felt the need to tell her friend that.

"Rhaenys I saw the way Jon spoke about you, the blush that was on his cheeks, he already is in love with you and it was like I said when I told you to wait until he opened his eyes. Well it turns out his eyes are open and when he saw the dress it only enhanced what was already there."

Jon returned and looked at both girl. "Should I be worried. I have seen what happens when two beautiful girls are standing so close together." He said with a grin, he said both of them but he only had eyes for Rhaenys.

"Well you won't need to worry unless you piss us off." Elizabeth said boldly.

Jon laughed and walked over to them. He opened his arm for Rhaenys to take. "I would never piss off my girl.." He looked at her friend. "Or one of her closest companions."

"Companion? What age is this." Rhaenys punched her lightly on the arm. "Alright Rhae I understand." The two friends grinned at each other. Elizabeth pulled Rhaenys into a hug. "You both have fun and don't get into any trouble."

"Thanks Eliza." Rhaenys said and then took Jon's arm. "You ready?" She had to admit he was handsome when she first met him but now he looked absolutely gorgeous and she knew she was one lucky girl. "Lead the way handsome." He raised an eyebrow at her and she resisted the urge to kiss him.

They said there good byes to Rhaenys friend and Jon led her to his car where they would drive to the Targaryen ball. The drive was quiet, both of them thinking about what this night meant. Jon would look at Rhaenys when she was not looking at him and smile. Tonight's the night, he thought and pulled up outside the entrance.

What they saw next shocked both of them, a red carpet with a group of photographer. "Well this is new." Rhaenys said looking at Jon who looked to be worried. "Jon is it alright there is way through the back we can use."

Jon took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "No I am fine, I can do this as long as I have you by my side." Rhaenys squeezed his hand back to show she thought the same about what he said, as long as she was with him there was nothing they couldn't do. "Let us go and show them the Targaryen's are united." Jon stepped out his car and walked around the other side to let his sister out.

Rhaenys took the offered hand and linked her arm with his. "Let's go Jon. The dragons fly together." He smiled and began to lead them down the red carpet.

"The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Rhaenys. Give us some shots." One of the photographers shouted.

Jon and Rhaenys looked at each other and gave the photographer what they wanted. They posed for a few pictures before walking the rest of the way into the building. "Well that was fun." Rhaenys said with a smile.

Jon had to admit that was not as bad as he thought it was going to be. "Well then." He spun her around and she bumped into his chest and her cheeks flushed. "Fancy being my permeant partner for all event?"

Rhaenys moved her face closer to his ear. "I would be honoured." She whispered and he felt the heat on his ear. She ran towards the front of the door to the hall and looked back, waving him forward. "Come on then." And then she was gone.

Jon smiled and walked walked through the doors following Rhaenys. When he stepped into the hall, he saw loads of people who he did not recognise. "Jon this is the elite and your first appearance with them but you know a few of them already." Rhaenys said appearing at his side.

Jon looked around and noticed Aegon was talking to Margaery, both of them was laughing about something one of them said. Jon could not believe his brother was engaged, he hoped both of them would have a happy life together, they deserved it.

Rhaenys tugged on his arm, he looked at her. "Sorry I got side tracked. Should we take our seat." Jon opened his arm and she took it. He escorted her over to the table that had there father and Daenerys on it, while Aegon was sitting with the Tyrells.

"My son, my daughter so glad you could finally join us. I trust traffic was not to much of a problem" Rhaegar said with a smile.

Rhaenys spoke for Jon. "Traffic was fine, we were just giving the surprise photographers some pictures." Rhaegar seemed happy with her reply but Daenerys had a different look on her face, she would be harder to convince.

"How are things with Sam?" Jon asked Daenerys, her expression changed, she had a smile on her face. Jon took that as a sigh that their date went well, he smiled.

"It was fine thank you, I have a good feeling about him." Daenerys looked up at him and Jon thought she was looking into his soul. He took a sip of his water and narrowed his eyes. He knew she wanted him to trust her like he trusted Rhaenys but he could not help but think she had an ulterior motive for wanting his trust.

Aegon walked over and clapped Jon on the back. "The family is all here now." He said with a smile. Jon thought he was drunk, because of how he almost fell when he walked over. "I say we have a toast." He poured each of them a glass. "To house Targaryen, may we be happy for many years to come." They all dinged their glasses together and drank.

They were all brought their plates, everyone was hungry except for Jon who had a lot on his mind, when he looked at Rhaenys he noticed she had barely touched her food. He wondered what was putting her off her appetite. A few minutes after their plates were taken away, the music came on and a man approached Rhaenys asking her if he may have the first dance.

She looked at Jon who was so in his thoughts, that he gave a simple nod and she got up being escorted by the man. Jon realised what he done and his head shot up and they locked eyes she did not want to dance with the man but he knew she was to kind to refuse. Jon knew he should not of let her go, he feared his plan was beginning to crumble.

"When the dance is finished go to her my son." Jon looked at who said the words, and saw his father staring intently at him.

"Father I cannot, people might get the wrong impression." He found himself saying but he did not care about what people thought. Most of these people are snakes, they can think what they want it does not matter if it is the truth or not.

"If you want happiness you have to be willing to fight for it." The song was ending and that meant the dance with it. Jon felt his fathers hand on his shoulder. "Go my son, fight for it, fight for her."

Jon took another sip of his champagne and made his way to the dance floor. Jon cleared his throat. "May I have this dance." She turned around startled but relaxed when she saw it was Jon. "Will the lovely lady give this poor man a dance?" A smile came on Jon's face when she gave him her hand.

"Of course Jon Targaryen. This lady would be honoured to have you leading her." Jon pulled Rhaenys close and it was just as she dreamed it was. Jon dancing had greatly improved and she did not fear for her tiny feet anymore.

Jon spun her around and she moved like air in his arms, if this came to pass she hoped the kiss would come as well. "I wonder if Jon Targaryen has any more surprises for me tonight." Jon moved his head closer and whispered in her ear his answer sending a shiver down her spine, but it was a feeling she welcomed with all her heart.

They would dance until the songs ended and when it would be time to switch partners, they would stay with each other now leaving the other's side. Rhaenys let Jon lead her across the room, he was smiling as he spun her around and she felt her heart soar.

"I guess we aren't alone anymore." Rhaenys said as others started to come to the dance floor. Aegon was holding Margaery's and they walked over to them. "Intruding a little bit aren't you." Rhaenys said with a grin.

Aegon laughed and winked at her. "This is big enough for a few groups but I promise we won't steal your thunder." Margaerys was smiling as Egg spun her around and Jon could only imagine him and Rhaenys betrothed, dancing away with no cares in the world.

They danced for a few more songs when Jon decided now was the time, he leaned closer to Rhaenys. "Want to take a walk with me, explore the building." Rhaenys bit her bottom lip and nodded. Jon led her from the ballroom floor.

They were walking down one of the hall ways when Jon opened the door to one of the rooms and waved her inside. She walked in and stood in the middle of the small room, Jon closed the door and this would be the moment that would change everything. Jon took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Rhaenys when you asked me earlier what I was worried about I was telling the truth when I said I was worried about tonight, but it was not the dancing." Jon took a step towards her. "When you told me your feelings I was confused in the beginning but I am not confused anymore." He moved forward until he was standing in front of her, raising his hands to cup her cheeks tenderly.

"Jon what are you talking about?" Rhaenys said, struggling for to speak everything that has happened in her dream has happened tonight.

"What I am trying to say is I lov-" He paused for a moment. "I love you Rhaenys ever since you came to me in the park that morning, I fought my feelings but I am not running anymore." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. The kiss was more heated than either of them thought, Jon held Rhaenys face in his hands, while she was clutching his waist.

Rhaenys broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "What does this mean now, we have crossed the line we both thought we would never cross." Rhaenys had tears in her eyes.

Jon rubbed them away with his thumb. "Rhaenys we can be happy, we can be a couple. I am tired of running away from my feelings for you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her hoping she would say yes.

Rhaenys nodded biting her bottom lip. "Yes I will be." She moved her face to his again and trapped him in a kiss. They had crossed the line but the truth is they did not care, they could finally be together. When they parted again, they were blushing and had smiles on their face. "Come on then boyfriend, we should get back to the dancing."

Jon let out a soft laugh. "Lead the way girlfriend." Rhaenys took his hand in hers and led him from the room back to the hall. They unlinked hands when they were about to walk into the hall, but they both knew they would have to keep their relationship a secret for now but when the time came they would tell the world, but first they had a night to celebrate for two reasons now.


	11. Rhaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar thinks about expanding and send Jon to the north to represent Targaryen enterprises.

The Targaryen ball was a success, Jon was introduced to the 'elite' of Kings Landing and he passed the test with flying colours. Rhaegar wanted to see how Jon handled himself around them, he knew Jon was not used to dealing with the type of people who surrounded the hall, most of them used under hand tactics to get what they wanted.

Jon had proved himself more than capable of handling the situation but Rhaegar sensed his heart was somewhere else. When Rhaenys was taken for the first dance, Jon looked like he was torn from whatever world he was in. The realisation hit him then, his son was in love with Rhaenys.

He knew of Rhaenys feelings clearly but he did not expect Jon to feel the same. He was tired of watching his children suffer so he leaned over to Jon and told him to fight for what he wanted. A wide smile came on his face when Jon took a sip of his champagne and stood up, walking to the dance floor and asking Rhaenys for a dance.

Rhaegar could not blame his children for the happiness they found in each other and he would do his best to support whatever path they would take. The world may not like it, but the world can go to hell he thought. He drank his champagne and watched his children dance through many songs before Jon took her by the hand and led her away.

He did not see his children for a few minutes and when they returned to the hall with smiles and blushed cheeks, he knew what had happened and he felt himself clapping on the inside. The only thing a father can do is raise his children and watch them set out into the world, making what choices they wanted.

He may not of raised Jon as he would have wanted but he knew he was raised by an honorable man and that was enough for him. Jon walked over with Rhaenys clinging to his arm and Rhaegar looked around the room and saw everyone watching them, they must be making up some story.

They all drank for the rest of the night celebrating Jon's appearance while Jon and Rhaenys were toasting to other things as well but Rhaegar would not question them about it until they were ready to tell him, so he let them have their special night.

Rhaegar woke up the next morning with a headache, he drank far more than what he normally did. He arrived at work a little later, his head was pounding something fierce. Like always his desk had folders from all the departments.

He opened the first one on top, it was a folder from Jon. The north had always done deals with everyone throughout the county except with the Targaryens. It was time to change that, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Jon. 'I got your proposal come to the office, we need to talk'.

Jon did not send a reply, he walked straight into his father's office with a smile on his face. "How are you enjoying this fine day, shame you are hungover it looks like." Jon laughed and Rhaegar felt like he was being blasted into the wall.

Jon took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Rhaegars desk. "So what do you think about my idea?"

Rhaegar had to admit, he had been trying to work something out with the north but after getting Lyanna pregnant which then took her to her death. The north was not the most cooperative, but with Jon here they might be willing to talk business after all he has the blood of the wolf and dragon.

"I think it is a good idea son, I have tried to come to terms with Eddard many times but he never wanted anything to do with me. I cannot blame the man, he held your mother in the highest regard, her death had a major impact on his life." Rhaegar rubbed his forehead gently.

Jon looked to be uncomfortable in the manner of which his mother was mentioned. He had been with his family for a few months and he was still not closer to knowing anything about his mother than when he arrived. "What was she like?" Jon said softly.

Rhaegar looked at his son and smiled, his head may be pounding but he could talk about Lyanna no matter what condition he was in." She was nicknamed the rose of the north, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she still is now, that is why I have never remarried."

Jon looked at his father with a smile to hear him talk about his mother so passionately. "Thank you father, I am happy to know you loved my mother, I wish I had more time to get to know her. What would you think about sending me to the north to deal with my uncle?"

Rhaegar knew that if he went before Eddard again it would only add more insult to injury. Jon was the only one who could bring the man around and create a partnership that could benefit the county further. "Jon I think sending you north is the safest bet but you will be far away from us and Robert Baratheon is still trying to find a way to pay you back for breaking his heirs nose."

"I cannot stay here forever, I want to play more of a part in the company. I have been your advisor for the past few months. I know our books inside and out." Jon wanted to prove himself capable of handling more.

"I know you do Jon. I am giving you the chance to prove yourself now, bring the north an agreement and if they accept when you return we will work on giving you something as a suitable reward." Jon gave a nod and stood up and made his way over to his father holding out his hand.

Rhaegar shook his son's hand, he has grown so much over the short period of time. "Come son, we will have a dinner at my house with the rest of the family. They deserve to know what you will be doing because I imagine trying to come to an agreement with Eddard will not be an easy task and will have you away for a few days."

Jon expression darkened and Rhaegar knew this would mean he would be away from Rhaenys for a while, such a cruel thing after they have only just come to terms with their feelings. Rhaegar hid how he felt about them separating them from his son, they would tell him when they were comfortable.

They walked out the door, Rhaegar embraced his son for a moment before the brooding man walked into his office. Rhaegar would go and tell Rhaenys now and see how she reacted, maybe he was wrong about anything happening between them last night and his daughters reaction would confirm what he thought.

He walked into Rhaenys office and saw she had a mountain of paperwork, fashion does come at a price he thought. "Good morning father." She said not looking up at him. A smile came on his face, he remembered her when she first came to him asking for a job and he gave her a choice of her field.

Rhaenys had always been keen on fashion, he remembers her when she was younger always drawing up new designs and saying she would one day make them real. She could do anything she put her mind to, it was like that when she first started, she practically lived in the office trying to find someone who would take her designs.

Then Elizabeth came and offered to buy some and Rhaenys face lite up and after that it was all smooth sailing for a while. The stress soon followed after, outlets all over the city were asking for anything new and that made her travel abroad a lot for a few months, picking up whatever she could.

"I am good Rhae, there is something I wanted to talk about with you but first did you enjoy the ball last night?"

Rhaenys looked up at her father, putting her pen down. "I found it the most enjoyable one yet. Jon being there only made it better, if only I had him through all of them he would of made them easier to deal with." She smiled, and it was confirmed to Rhaegar something did happen. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She said going back to her work.

Rhaegar walked forward and sat down on one of the chairs. "I have am trying to get the north to come to an agreement with us, if it were to work we all would benefit." Rhaegar was watching his daughter carefully to see if she picked it up yet, she did not.

"You have been trying to get them for years. What could of changed now?" She dropped her pen and looked at him. "You mean to send Jon?" She glared at him and for a moment he was afraid of his daughter.

"He has only just returned to us and you mean to send him away. How could you be so selfish?"

"You think I want to send him away, imagining waiting 18 years for him to come home." Rhaegar said as he was looking at her and then he remember, she has been in love with Jon since she first saw him.

"Father if you remember correctly when you were at the hospital who else was there? Oh yes I was, you are not the only one who waited and if you would of let me see him earlier maybe things would have been different but no I will not let you send Jon away." Rhaenys crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Rhaenys I am not banishing Jon, he will be gone for a few days managing a deal between us and the north. When he returns home, he shall be back in your arms."

Rhaenys turned her gaze to him. "What do you mean by back in my arms? What are you implying father?"

Rhaegar had to choose his words carefully or else Rhaenys would know. "I mean you both have been attached at the hip since Jon came to us, so I assume you both are very good friends."

Rhaenys studied him for a moment, before grinning. "Of course father, I must of misinterupted what you said. It sounded to me like you was saying there was something going on between me and my brother." She needed to get off this topic, otherwise he would see straight through her.

"Daughter, I know I do not need to worry about anything when it comes to you and Jon. I trust you both not to do anything that might damage the company." Rhaegar did not want to talk about their relationship if it was one, as something that would hurt the company. Since thought about the possibility that his children were something more, he was happy for them.

I must keep this act going, he thought. "The sooner Jon leaves and wraps this up. The sooner he will be home. I came by because I wanted you to know before anyone else, excluding Jon of course. I am hosting a dinner at my house for everyone tonight and I would like you to be there."

Rhaenys smiled. "Of course, I would not miss it. Now if you will excuse me I have loads of work to do." She said her hand hovering over the paperwork. She closed one folder and pulled out another. Rhaegar knew she would be here all day, he thought he would leave her to get on with it.

When he came to the door, he looked back at his daughter and smiled. She would always be his first born, Rhaegar was so proud of her not only for her commitment to her job and now she was choosing the one man who could protect her and love her like she deserved. He turned around and walked through the doors.

Rhaegar sat in his office trying to come to terms with how Rhaenys spoke to him. She cares for Jon deeply that much is clear, she proved it today any doubts I had about them simply being siblings are gone, he thought.

The door opened and Jon walked in, looking at his father like he interrupted something. "Should I come back?" Jon said raising his thumb to point at the door. Jon did not like it when these moments happened, his father was not someone to get lost in his thoughts unless it was something important.

Rhaegar stood up and stretched his arms and legs. "No son it is fine, forgive the stretching, being sat down all day tend to tense the muscles." He felt much better. "You going to drive me home?" Rhaegar said with a laugh, I guess Jon wants to show off in his car.

"Yes figured it was time I saw the house, I spend my days cooped up in that office or at home. I rarely get to go out and I want to see the mansion." Jon said with a grin. "Come on father and I will even let you control the radio."

Rhaegar felt like a child again, getting to bore his son to death with his type of music sounded fun. "Sure Jon, but I will make you regret letting me control the radio." Rhaegar picked up his coat and walked with Jon to the car park.

Rhaegar chose classical music and Jon found it torturous. "Seriously father?" He said as he drove them listening to the directions Rhaegar was giving him. "This is not funny, please put anything else on?"

Rhaegar looked at his son and smiled. "I told you that I would make sure you regretted what I like to listen to. This is proper music not that dubstep you listen to or them pop songs." Rhaegar turned it up louder. Jon wanted it to be over so he put his foot down on the pedal and prayed for his sanity.

They pulled up outside Rhaegars house and Jon was sure that his father did not need this much space. "This is where you live? I thought I had a lot." Jon said with a chuckle. They got out the car and walked to the front door.

Rhaegar looked over his son's shoulder. "There is another surprise for you but it took a while to get it ready and brought here." They walked in through the front door and Jon was tackled by a white ball of fur. "I got you a dire wolf. If they can be called that." Rhaegar said watching the dog licking Jon's face.

Jon was on the floor, laughing as the wolf licked him. "What is his name?" Jon tried to get out without having dog saliva in his mouth. He finally sat up and wrapped his arm around the wolf's large neck. "He is quite big isn't he?" Jon said looking at the wolf, what he hoped would be its full height.

A smile came on his face. "I did not give him a name, I thought you would want that honor and he is meant to grow some more and then he will stop. He was a puppy when I bought him."

Jon rubbed the dire wolf behind his ear, the animal closed his eyes and leaned into Jon's hand. He did not need to think about what to name the wolf with blood red eyes. "I will call him ghost, do you like that?" He asked the direwolf who started licking his face again. Jon took that as a yes.

"I am glad he likes you, if he would have been violent, I don’t think I would have been able to stop him and I will have him brought to your's later tonight." Rhaegar helped Jon up. Ghost eyes flicked from the man who brought him here, to the man who would be his new friend.

Rhaegar was showing Jon around the house when they came to the Armory. "Ages ago back in the old days when people fought with swords and not guns we had a few swords to our name?" Rhaegar said walking towards the glass cabinet that held the swords of their ancestors.

Jon stood aside his father looking at the swords. "What are there names?" He asked staring at the two swords. The room was filled with weapons on stands but these swords were special because they had cabinets for just themselves.

Rhaegar pointed to the short sword. "This one is called Dark Sister." He pointed at cabinet aside it. "This is Blackfyre." Jon looked around and saw some more cabinets at the back of the room, he walked over followed by ghost.

"What are the names of these swords?" Jon looked at each of them.

Rhaegar walked over to his son and sought to name all the other weapons. "Lamentation, Orphan-Maker, Truth and finally Vigilance." As he said each name, he moved his finger across. "We have collected most of the swords but there are still some that remain hidden."

Jon looked at his father and smiled, he never would of thought sword collecting was a hobby of Rhaegars, money might as well be used to buy things that are not on the market. "What swords you still looking for?"

"I have been trying to find Brightroar, Heartsbane and Lady Forlorn but I have been unsuccessful. I know that Ice is in hands of your uncle and no matter how much I offered him would not part with it. Longclaw is with the Mormonts but he wants to pass the sword down to his children, so I gave up and let the man have his wish."

"Quite an impressive collection." They walked from the room and continued down the hall. They walked into a room that had barely any lighting and Jon struggled to see until Rhaegar turned on the lights. "What are these?" He asked looking at what he thought were crystal eggs. Each egg was a different color, one was red and black, another was green mixed with bronze. The final was a creamy white with streaks of gold.

"Targaryens were believed to have rode dragons millions of years ago. I had someone create these three eggs and I have displayed them for years. Only a few people have seen them and that is you, Rhaenys, Aegon and Daenerys."

Jon thought to ask a question. "Have they seen the swords?"

Rhaegar held his hand over the black one, no doubt his favorite. "They have not expressed the interest in them that you have displayed tonight. It feels good to have someone who shares my interests."

Jon was looking at the green one and imagined what the dragon would look like if they were real. "You like the black one but the green one draws my eyes." Jon took a step forward so he was as close to it as his father was to the black one.

Jon knelt down and looked at ghost. "What do you think of the egg, boy?" The wolf raised a paw and gently scratched the stand that held the egg. He looked back at Jon and nuzzled his nose against his face. Jon laughed and scratched his friend behind his ear, he stood up and stared at the egg. "If only dragons were real father."

Rhaegar laughed and Jon had to wonder what was so funny. "Dragons are real my son. We Targaryen's are the human embodiment of dragons, but it is different for you because you are part Stark and Targaryen, so you have both the wolf and dragon." His father said with a smile.

Jon felt proud of himself at that moment to have a strong idol who accepted his for his parentage was everything he wanted. Eddard would never of embraced he as a son but this man does. "We should get food ready I imagine everyone will be here soon." Rhaegar nodded and they left to go to the kitchen, with ghost in tow.

Daenerys had arrived first with Aegon and they met Jons new friend. When they walked through the door, they were shocked to see the dire wolf in the kitchen watching Jon and Rhaegar attempt at cooking dinner.

Daenerys gasped when Ghost approached her, she was scared of the dire wolf for a few moments before Ghost nudged his head gently on her side. Aegon had a smile and crouched and extended his hand to which Ghost answered by raising his paw. Jon saw the affection Ghost had offered his family so he smiled at Daenerys who blushed under his gaze while Aegon grinned at him.

Ghost returned to his side when the sound of the front door opened and Jon assumed it was Rhaenys. Ghost trotted out the room and Rhaenys screamed. Jon looked at his father who nodded, he stormed out the room to rescue Rhaenys.

"Jon! What is this?" She said meaning the dire wolf watching her intently. "Is he yours?" She asked. Jon nodded and smiled, moving forward he kissed her quickly on the lips. Rhaenys calmed down and moved her face towards his ear. "Are you sure you want to do that when our family is in the other room," she whispered.

Jon smiled and kissed her again, more passionately. He moved his tongue and brushed at the gates of her mouth. She opened the doors and he slipped his tongue in. Jon had his hands wrapped around her waist savouring the taste of her. They wished they could of continued the kiss further, but they had their family to get back to, so she pulled slowly away from him. "Feel better?" He asked in a seductive whisper.

"Yes." She said in a breathless voice. "Sorry for screaming, what is his name?" She looked at the dire wolf who moved forward and moved his face into her hand. Rhaenys smiled and began to run her hand through the wolfs fur, it was snow white.

"His name is Ghost and he will be staying with us." He said in a quiet voice. "Unless you are having second thoughts about what happened at the ball." He asked wondering why he did, she kissed him back a minute, so if she did have any doubts they would be a shock to him.

"No of course not, I waited years for you to come home and now that I have you. I do not plan on letting you go." She said with a wink. "Wait for a few minutes and say you were calming Ghost down, that my screaming spooked him.

Rhaenys walked through the doors and Jon heard his family greeting her. He crouched down and whispered into the friends fur. "She may have been scared at first but she will warm up to you don't worry." He felt like Ghost could understand him and he felt relieved in a way.

Rhaegar saw his son walk back in and said he was calming down Ghost. He did not believe it, but he showed no sign of it. Truthfully he did not know how to cook and ended up burning the food, they ordered Chinese in the end.

Aegon ended up eating most of it with Daenerys and Rhaenys not eating a lot, they never liked Chinese much and would only eat it on occasions. Jon took a fairly large portion and it was proving to much to handle so he let Ghost eat what he could not.

Rhaegar smiled at seeing Ghost finish off his son's food, it reminded him earlier of when he saw we are dragons but his son was a wolf who had a wolf beside him.

"You sure that's good for him?" Daenerys asked looking at Jon.

"I don’t know actually." Jon looked at Ghost and wondered if he would be alright. "I will find out tomorrow what he is meant to have." Jon slumped back in his chair and Ghost stopped eating and looked at his friend and whined. "It is alright boy." He said scratching his ear. Ghost did not touch the plate after that, he kept looking at Jon.

Rhaegar picked up all their plates and put them in the sink, the house keeper will take care of them. "I have something to tell you all." He said when he returned to his seat, Jon and Rhaenys looked at him knowing what this was about.

"What is it brother?" Daenerys said.

"I have not done anything bad. I promise." Aegon said and crossed his arms.

"Nothing is wrong it is good news in fact and Aegon you are not in trouble but I have to wonder why you would think that but anyway. I have decided to try and make a deal with the north. I will be sending Jon to deal with his uncle as a representative of house Targaryen."

Jon felt all eyes on him and he felt the room growing hotter. Rhaegar continued and they returned their attention back to him. "The reason I am telling you this is because it will not be easy. You all know I have tried many times and failed. The process will take Jon away for a few days maybe longer depending on how stubborn Eddard will be."

Jon felt like he wanted to back out of this, he and Rhaenys had only got together the night before and now business would take him away from her, from her touch and her love. He looked at Ghost, I will take you with me he thought and the wolf sensed his thought and rested his head on his leg. Jon moved his hand to scratch the wolfs ears no doubt liking it a lot. No I asked father for this chance and I will go through with it.

Jon saw Rhaenys was glaring at father, the room was definitely getting warm, here he was surrounded by dragons. "Why does he need to be the one to go?" She asked barely containing the anger in her voice. "If you could not bring them to agree, what makes you think Jon can."

"Because he sees me as the man who stole his sister away. If Jon were to go he would see him as an equal, as someone who is only trying to do the right thing. I will not lie we could benefit a lot from this but so would he."

Rhaenys did not say anything back to that instead she looked at Jon with a sad look in her eyes, I am sorry I tried. Jon felt his stomach tightening, he stood up and looked at his father. "I will go now, I have to pack my things for tomorrow." He said to his father, he began to walk away saying. "Ghost to me." The dire wolf followed Jon leaving the Targaryen's alone.

Rhaenys did not want to say this in front of Jon but she could not contain it any longer. "You seem happy with sending him away, he has not even been with us for so long. You say it is for the good of the company but I have problems believing that." She spat.

Rhaegar looked at his daughter, feeling the hurt behind her words. She was angry at him and herself for not keeping Jon here. "Rhaenys I know how you feel about this and I am sorry." Rhaegar would not tell his daughter that it was Jon who came to him and asked for this.

Rhaenys stood up and grabbed her keys. "If you were so sorry you would not be doing this. Good bye father." She said in a heated tone before walking out the room. Aegon looked confused by the outburst, but Daenerys looked at her brother and he saw something in her eyes that matched his own. She knew something was going on.

Rhaegar told them that he wanted to retire for the night making up some excuse that he was tired or something. As he was laying in his bed, he thought to send Rhaenys a text to see if she got home alright but she was probably with Jon, so he let his daughter spend the last night with Jon. I am sorry he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally wait but if I have a chapter ready I shall post it early but I will be keeping it to 2 chapter releases a week. I wanted to bring a friend in and strength the bond between father and son so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have decided that the days I will update on are Tuesdays and Saturdays because it take me roughly that much time to write and read over one of these chapters.


	12. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard reunites with his nephew but finds out Jon is not here for a visit but business.

Eddard enjoyed the silence that plagued his study, normally he would be hearing Sansa and Arya at each others throats but things had been quiet between the girls for a while now. He did not know if he should be happy or worried about the silence between his daughters. Arya could have a plan to embarrass her sister but he could not ground her without evidence.

He looked down at the papers scrambled on his desk. The north was the hardest to unite under one voice but they all chose Ned to be that voice. The only person who thought he would be better at the job was Roose Bolton. Eddard could not stand the man and his ways of going about business, to Roose it was take over a company and scrap them for whatever parts he could get no matter how many people would lose their jobs and their families. Roose had the audacity to try and take the Stark business away from him.

Eddard had learned when that day came who were his friends and that was everyone besides Roose. The Boltons lost whatever respect that had, the one thing what angered Eddard more than the takeover attempt was the time period. They waited until his sister was gone and everyone was grieving. Lyanna was loved by everyone and they all stood behind her brother to stop Roose when he tried to take everything.

Eddard's brow wrinkled when he saw a opened letter from Rhaegar Targaryen. He picked up the letter and read it over again, this was not the first letter he had received from Jon's father but this was the last. He would not do business with the man who stole his sister, but he knew it was not far to treat Rhaegar this was but he could not bring himself to forgive him.

After the letter he held in his hand, Rhaegar stopped trying. The man was a good person Ned thought, he was loved by his employees and he had the decency to divorce Elia before he got with Lyanna. Eddard could not shake the feeling that something was going on between them two before the divorce finalised.

Lyanna never jumped into something half thought through, so when she told him she was said she was with Rhaegar everyone thought she had lost her sense. Ned remembered the last day he spoke with her before she disappeared, she wore a blue dress with a blue rose in her hair. Ned listened to his sisters concerns about Robert and how she would never be happy with a man like that, but all he could do was tell her that Robert would change. He never knew how wrong he was.

The next time he saw his sister was right after she birthed Jon, he cried the night she died, he would never tell her how much she meant to him. The funeral was the hardest part and that was the last time he would speak to Rhaegar except when he came around trying to make a partner of the north, he tried to make a deal for Ice but they both ended with a no from Ned.

The next time he would see Rhaegar would be when it was time for him to see Jon. The young man he raised went with his father and Ned hadn't heard from him in days until he saw Jon on the TV standing in front of his family saying to the world he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Ned was proud of the man his nephew had become.

The most recent he had seen of his nephew was in the paper. Jon was standing in a red and grey suit holding his sister by the waist, they both looked happy. Eddard thought there was something going on with them but what Jon did with his life was of no concern to him anymore, he would worry about his nephew but he was old enough to take responsibility for his own actions.

The boy is finally happy he thought as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. A knock came on the door and he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door to find Sansa looking to be very excited, she was practically radiating and he had to wonder what all this was about. He opened the door wider, standing aside so his daughter could come in.

They sat down him behind the desk while Sansa sat in the chair with her hands on her lap. "Anything you want to tell me?" This was the first time he had seen his daughter so happy since she returned from her night out with Margaery. Sansa still had not told him what happened that night no matter how much he asked.

"I just got a text from Jon. He is coming here." She said in a giddy voice and he was confused now. When did Sansa and Jon exchange numbers, when did they see each other, why was she so happy to see him? He could not help but feel happy that she finally took a chance and connected with her cousin.

"When did you both exchange numbers? I had not heard of you both actually seeing each other." Eddard asked leaning back in his chair. The room went silent as Sansa studied her father wondering if she should finally tell him what happened that night. She decided she could trust him.

"I am going to tell you about what happened that night when I went out with Margaery." She took a deep breath. "We met Jon and Aegon at the club and I was nervous about speaking to Jon at first but once that was all out the way. We connected and were having fun." She said the last part softly.

"Until?" He simply replied, there was more to the story and he saw his daughters face drop so she was looking at her hands in her lap. She started fidgeting and he was growing worried, his daughter only fidgeted when she was nervous.

"Joffrey was there." Anger sparked in Eddard then and he knew that the Baratheon boy was trouble. He and Sansa dated briefly and she came to tell him of some of the things Joffrey tried to make her do. He tried to make her steal Ice and hand it over to his father. He questioned his friend about it and Robert denied it but Eddard could not help and wonder why his friend would want to steal a sword that meant so much to the Stark family.

Sansa saw the anger on her father's face and thought to clear the air quickly. "He did not make me do anything but he tried to speak to me, Jon saw it." Eddard saw a small smile on his daughters face. "He punched Joffrey and told him not to try anything with me. He mentioned something about not letting me fall into the claws of the lion. A shame he did not know that we played that game before." She looked down like she was disappointed in herself.

Eddard did not bother hiding the smile on his face. "I am happy Jon was there. I will not let you go out with Joffrey again, I swear it on the old gods and new Sansa." Eddard meant every word of that, Sansa deserved someone who could treat her right and he often thought of Willas Tyrell as a good match.

Sansa nodded. "I know better than to fall for his false charms again. I am happy Jon was there because if he wasn't then there was no telling what Joffrey would of said or done." Sansa narrowed her eyes. Eddard stood up and put a hand on Sansa's shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I am proud of the young woman you have become, not only from giving Jon a chance but finally seeing what Joffrey was." They were interrupted with a shout from outside the door. They both made there was towards the door to see Arya sprint past them.

When they walked out the door way, they saw Jon stood there laughing with Arya arms around his waist. Eddard saw Bran run out the living room door and attach himself to Jon like his sister. Sansa saw Robb on the bottom step with a grin on his face.

Catelyn was standing watching the whole spectacle with a smile on her face. Sansa walked forward so she was close to her siblings. "Good to see you Jon." She said in a very formal voice and Robb let out a laugh.

Jon looked at Sansa with a smile. "My family are already smothering me, come here and join in." Sansa blushed and moved closer and joined her siblings in hugging Jon. He looked at Robb. "You stopped sulking yet?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Robb replied.

Jon's smiled grew wider. "Come here then you." Robb moved forward and embraced his brother. Eddard and Catelyn stood there watching their children's reunion with Jon. Catelyn grabbed Eddard hand and moved it to her stomach, he looked at her knowingly and moved his face to hers and kissed her.

They eventually let go of Jon and he felt like he could breath again. "Good to see you all." He said with a smiled. Arya moved forward and hugged him again, she missed him the man who was raised to be her brother, she hoped he would come by after she saw him a few weeks ago and she was happy he was here now. "Good to see you again little wolf."

He looked at Sansa and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am sorry its been radio silence. I have been busy with work. I got your message from Aegon." He said with a grin. Sansa blushed and thought she would try something new, she clenched her hand in a fist and tapped Jon's shoulder lightly, he laughed before turning his attention to Bran.

Jon crouched down so he was at a height with Bran. "How have things been for you little brother?" He picked up Bran still able to hold him in his arms. He stood up so Bran was taller than everyone. "Come I have something to show you?" He walked out the door and shown Bran his car.

Jon took Bran to the door and he jumped from his arms and ran over to the car and ran his hand over the cars hood. "Looks quite nice. May we go for a drive later?" Jon saw no reason to say no but he looked back at Catelyn and she nodded. Bran was going to get what he wanted.

"I see no reason why we can't, but come inside." Bran ran up the stairs and Jon closed the door and looked at Robb.

"I am happy to see your not sulking anymore." He said extending his hand. Robb took it and gave it a shake earning a laugh from Jon. "Still same old, same old. You need to hit the gym brother." Jon said as Robb rolled his eyes.

"Look at you come here and start criticising my strength, you show up with a car like that. My my Snow has finally become a man." Robb said with no malice in his voice. Sansa looked at him with a shocked expression. Arya was glaring at him and Bran was still looking through the window at the car.

The smile on Jon's face showed he took no insult to it. "Well then perhaps we should work on making you a man then." He said with a grin. He turned back to look at Bran. "Brother stop staring." He said with a laugh when Bran turned back and looked at him, like he taken away the last piece of candy.

Jon clapped his hands together. "I have someone I would like you all to meet. He is quite shy but he is harmless. Do I have your permission to bring him in?" He asked his uncle. Eddard did not know what his nephew meant but he gave a nod and was determined to find out.

Jon walked outside and came back in with a huge white wolf. Sansa shied away from the beast, Arya and Bran looked at it with amazement. Robb had a grin on his face and shook his head gently. "His name is Ghost, I got him yesterday he was a present from father." Jon said scratching the huge wolf behind his ear.

The room was silent and they were all looking at Eddard, they all believed he was Jon's father for so long. Jon looked up and he looked down back at the wolf knowing he could not deal with the tension in the room. "He is well trained but he does not like to be alone with anyone who is not me. May I let him out into the garden."

He was given permission and he walked through the hall with Ghost in tow. Jon opened the door and let Ghost out. "I will be back soon, boy. Promise me you will be good and if any of my siblings come out don't hurt them." Ghost moved forward and rested his head on Jon. "Thank you boy." He kissed the wolf forehead and removed some of the fur from his mouth.

Jon walked back through the hall and found himself about to be bombarded by questions. "When did you get that?" Arya asked in amazement.

"His name is Ghost." Jon said sounding angry. Arya dropped her face and Jon felt horrible he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry little wolf I did not mean to say it like that." Arya looked up at him and punched his shoulder, with a smile on her face. Jon knew she was happy again and he was relieved. "I got him yesterday."

Bran walked over and tugged on Jon's shoulder. "How old is Ghost?" Jon was happy to hear Bran call him by his name.

"I don't know but father told me he was a puppy when he bought him." Jon looked at Catelyn. "My lady I have told Ghost to not harm anyone and would you mind if I take Bran for that drive now, he might have homework to do later and I would not want to keep him from it." Jon said solemnly.

"Okay Jon and yes he does have homework." Catelyn looked at Bran who was trying to hide behind Jon. "I will be doing dinner soon, would you like a plate?"

Jon was still not going to forgive her yet but after she took his side against Robb, he thought maybe she was sorry. He had to endure her for 18 years and she might be sorry now but what if she turns hateful again. "Yes my lady I would like a plate please if it is not to much bother." He could not deny that in time he would probably forgive her if she proved she was truly sorry.

"Non of course, besides I offered and please call me Catelyn."

"I appreciate this and thank you." Jon paused for a moment. "Catelyn." Jon turned to Bran who was clutching the back of his suit. "You ready for that drive, little brother." Bran smiled brightly. Jon muzzled Arya's hair. "Don't worry little sister we will be back soon and then we can spend some time with Ghost." He said with a smile.

Jon walked to the door. "Come on Bran and if your lucky. I will buy you them sweets you like the one's with the cherry in the middle." Brans face brightened further and he sprinted out the door and to the car. "Okay we will be back in a bit." Jon said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Once Jon left, Arya ran to the window to watch Ghost. Sansa walked into the living room leaving Eddard and Catelyn standing there. "That went better than I thought." That was true he thought maybe Jon would have been turned against him by Rhaegar but he was happy to know that was not the case.

Catelyn looked at her husband, worried for a moment. "What did you think he would be like when he came here. He knows it was you who raised him."

"When you put my hand on your stomach earlier. Are you sure?" Catelyn smiled and moved forward to kiss her husband again. He knew that if she was sure enough to put his hand on her stomach, then she was sure enough that she would be having another child, hopefully a boy.

When the kiss broke Catelyn said she would go and prepare dinner. Eddard returned to his study with the intention to finish his work. He left his study when Catelyn called for dinner. He walked down the hallway looking at the clock. "6 o'clock." He thought dinner was early. He walked into the dining room to see everyone there with the exception of Jon. "Where is Jon?" He asked everyone.

Catelyn was bringing everyone's plates over when she looked at him. "He is out back with Ghost. Do you want to go and get him." That was the warmest she had ever spoke about Jon, Eddard notes. He walked outside to see Jon sitting on one of the deck chairs scratching Ghost.

"Jon dinner is ready." He saw his nephew did not say anything nor did his facial expression change. "Is something the matter?" Ned asked and walked over to sit closer to Jon. Ghost looked at him for a moment but made no move to leave his masters side. He see's what I cannot.

Jon let out a sigh. "It has been good to see my family after being away for so long." He said still looking at Ghost. Eddard was getting worried, this was not like Jon. He wondered what was wrong but he could not push him to far otherwise he would not say anything.

"You being here is not a social visit is it Jon?" Ned asked and saw the expression on Jon's face change. The wall was starting to crack.

Jon turned his head slightly so he was looking in Eddard direction but not at the man himself. "I am here as a representative of Targaryen enterprises. Uncle we want to make a deal and that is why I am here. Because if my father came it would of added insult to injury." Jon said in a calm voice.

"Your damn right I would not have listened. The man robbed me of my sister. I will never see her again." He did not mention 'do you know how that feels?' Because Jon would never see his mother, he would never know how much she loved him.

"I understand uncle I was meant to bring it up earlier. I was just so happy to see everyone that I did not want to spoil the moment." Jon had tears in his eyes, he rested his head on Ghost who was whining for his friend. "Bran asked me to come home, just like Arya did and I could not tell him that my place was not here."

Jon sobbed and Ghost started brushing his paw on Jon's leg. Eddard had never seen Jon cry even after everything he was put through by Catelyn. He rubbed Jon's back. "I know Jon, trust me I know. How are things with your family?" He wanted to change the subject, he could not let Jon go inside in his state, it would break his family's heart.

Jon tears fell over his smile. "They are great, I love them but there is one in particular who I am close with, her name is Rhaenys. She is beautiful, smart and she understands me. On my birthday I first met her when I went for my morning walk." His smile faded away. "I liked her but then I found out she was my sister." He could not tell his uncle his feelings, he could not tell him that he was dating his sister.

Jon hugged Ghost around his neck, tears mixing into the fur. "Jon it does not sound like your feelings towards Rhaenys are brotherly." Jon did not move his face from Ghosts neck and when Eddard thought to move Jon's head, Ghost bared his teeth, and Ned withdrew his hand for the fear of loosing it.

Jon withdrew his face. "May I have some time alone please uncle. I will come to you later and we can speak business then." Eddard got up and walked to the door when he heard Jon's voice. "My feelings weren't brotherly for her but I will not jeopardise the company my family built."

Eddard thought long and hard on those words when he returned and told his family that Jon would be in later. He saw their mouths move and assumed they were talking but all he could think about was Jon's visit, no it was not a visit it was business and it took that for him to see his family. The one's who were raised alongside him.

He thought that if it took business to get Jon out here then maybe there was no room for them in his new life. Jon returned a few minutes later and picked up his food even though it was cold he still ate it. Their conversations changed, they wanted to know about what he was doing.

Jon told them about the Targaryen ball and how he was made to dance, everyone laughed thinking of the image of Jon dancing. Sansa made a joke about the last time she danced with him and he grinned and said if she wanted to see how he improved they could have a dance sometime to some of that music she liked, Sansa blushed and went back to her food which made Jon laugh.

He told Bran and Arya that he got to test some of the weapons the militaries used, such as a mini gun and RPG. He told them how Aegon was cocky and he quickly shut him up. Jon knew Arya had a thing for guns just like him and he told her that Aegon was having a weapon developed that could use solar energy.

When they finished dinner, Jon offered to clean the dishes and Catelyn smiled and asked him if he needed anything he should not hesitate to call her. Eddard watched Jon and wondered if it was true what he said, could he really be falling for his sister. He did not want to believe it but the answer was clear on his face when he spoke about Rhaenys.

Jon finished the dishes. "Should we get down to business?" He did not turn around but he knew his uncle was watching him, studying him, studying his words from earlier. Jon would never tell him that he and his sister was a couple, it would be to awkward.

Eddard did not bother to pretend to be surprised. "Come to my study, it will be easier." Jon turned around and followed Ned to his study. They sat down and stared at each other as equals, Ned saw the man his sisters son had become. "What is the offer Jon?"

Jon crossed one leg over the other, to give the impression that he was in control but he knew for a fact that he was not, he wanted to be in control but he could never look down on his uncle, on the man who raised him. "Let me start with this. The offer my father gave you was generous so I am here to offer the same because it was not the price that bothered you. I understand how hard it was to look at my father and that is why you turned him away, but uncle please consider it again. The price is fair to both of us."

Eddard looked at Jon carefully, a smile came on his face and he knew that his sister would be proud of the man her son has become. "You are right, I turned Rhaegar away because it was too painful to look at him and know I would be in business with him. I will consider the offer now, because it means I will be in business with you. A man I respect and raised as my own son."

Jon pulled out a note from his pocket and slid it across the desk. Ned picked up the note and looked it over, his eyes widening. "Jon I will agree to the deal. I will not part with Ice, it is to go to Robb when he is ready for the Stark family sword." He slid the note back and Jon expression did not change.

Jon leaned forward. "I carry the blood of a Stark as well, I could look after the sword just as well as Robb, if not more. I know Rhaegar approached you about this sword and you said no but I am asking this time. I don't want to give it to my father. I will be looking for the other swords to give to him."

Eddard gritted his teeth. "It is not a matter of if you can take care of it better. My father gave me this sword when I turned 21 and I will give it to Robb when he is ready. The answer is still no. I will send you a contract for the metal shipments. I imagine with how many guns you make that it is hard to find someone else to supply the metals needed."

Jon was impressed, clearly his uncle knew some stuff about Targaryen enterprises. The Targaryen's thrived in three area's. Fashion, weapons, import and export but they made more money than all the other departments so they were scrapped. "Yes and we know the north makes more metal that the rest of the county. So having you as a business partner is good for both of us." Jon said with a smile.

He stood up and extended his hand, Ned shook it. "I am glad we could come to an agreement, I will be on my way." Jon walked towards the door and Ned could not let him go so easily. He stoop up and moved towards Jon resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You do not have to go so soon. My children's hearts would be broken if you did not stay for a few days it has been so long Jon, please stay." Eddard missed having the man around who looked like him and he was determined to fix things between Jon and Catelyn. Robb may look more like his mother but Jon looks like me. I may not be his father but I hope he stays for a few days.

Jon had come to do what he needed, he made a deal with the north something not even his father could accomplish. He wanted to go home to Rhaenys and celebrate with her. "I came to do what was needed." He said and saw the look on his uncle's face and added more. "I suppose I could stay for a few days, I did not expect it to go this easily."

Eddard laughed. "It was not that the offer your father gave me was unfair it was that I would not deal with the man who my sister left with, but I am more than happy to deal with her son." Jon smiled at his uncles words, he could stay for a few days and tell his father that Eddard was a tough sell but he saw the light in the end.

Eddard took his hand off Jon's shoulder and clapped them together. Probably the most emotion Jon has seen in his uncle in years. "I will have your room made for you." Jon mood darkened and Ned wondered what he said wrong. "Unless you don’t want to be back in your old room, everything is how you left it save for the sheets."

"I will check into the Winter Rose motel I passed, they might have a problem with Ghost but I will convince them otherwise. I would like to come for breakfast in the morning if that is alright?"

Eddard hugged his nephew. "We will be delighted to have you. Come I will walk you out." Jon opened the back door and called Ghost who came to his friend's side. Eddard walked them to the front door and watched Jon open the passengers side for Ghost. Jon gave a wave and Ned watched them drive off, thinking of happy, he was that he declined Rhaegars offer. Jon may of put the same offer in, but Ned was more than happy to deal with him and him alone.

He would rather deal with his nephew than Rhaegar. He closed the door and went to tell his family that Jon would be sticking around, they almost went deaf from Arya screaming with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would only upload twice a week but if a chapter is finished it is best to upload it straight away but the next few chapters are Robb, Arya, Aegon and then Rhaenys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more shall be out soon. :)


	13. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells Jon a hard truth and quickly realises how badly he treated his brother. He rushes to Jon and tries to reignite there broken friendship, he asks Jon to come for a night out hoping it will bring them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some more emotion to my characters, if you could please let me know if this chapter needs more work that would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have decided that the days I will try to post more chapters on will be Wednesday and Saturday, as this will give me more time to correct any mistakes.

Robbs fondest memories of his childhood was when he and Jon shared a room. When he and Jon turned 10, Catelyn made them have separate rooms saying he should not be spending so much time with Jon, that he should have his own friends. That was the first time Robb had ever been angry at his mother for taking away his friend, his brother. The first few days were the hardest for Robb, normally when he and Jon could not sleep they would watch films on the computer but there separation ruined that for both of them.

Catelyn got her wish as she separated Jon and Robb but what she did not count on was Robb befriending the son of the man who tried to take the north years ago, Theon Greyjoy. Jon took to spending time with his younger siblings and avoiding Robb more because he was always with Theon. Jon hated Theon for stealing Robb, for stealing his brother.

The years only grew harder for Robb as he watched his brother and friend constantly at each other's throats. He knew Jon had tried to speak to Theon before but the Greyjoy would only be a cocky and arrogant ass to him always bringing up his status as a bastard. When the two would fight it was always Robb who was the man to separate them. Theon would sulk while Jon would brood and it would be like that for days.

The day Jon walked into the Stark household, Robb knew he was given a second chance for always choosing Theon's side over his brothers. He thought everything was going well, the Starks were all finally back together. When father came to tell them later that night that Jon was gone, Robb felt hurt that he did not say goodbye but that was not the only thing to be said. Jon would be staying in the north for a few days, Arya screamed and jumped with joy while Sansa was smiling widely. Robb was happy to know Jon would be staying with them for a few more days, he knew he had a lot to make up for.

Robb could not understand why Sansa was so happy to know Jon would be staying. He watched his brother and sister interact throughout the years. Sansa was cold and distant, she was very much like Jon in a way. It was like looking in a mirror, both of their actions were the same as the other. Jon would treat Sansa with respect and she returned it, she may have been distant to him but would always remember her manners. They were all talking at dinner and when Sansa made a joke about Jon's dancing, she expected him to blush and look away but after his comment it was Sansa who looked away with red cheeks.

Something that has been bothering Robb, why Jon would rather spend the night in a motel than at the house he was raised in. Ghost would have been happy here so that could not have been the problem. The next day carried on as if Jon was never there the day before. The doorbell rang around 11, Robb let Jon in who had a smile on his face for once. Ghost rushed past them straight into the kitchen, Robb had to laugh at the audacity of the wolf. When Jon walked into the kitchen he apologised to everyone for leaving last night without saying goodbye, of course everyone forgave him and they all enjoyed their breakfast.

Catelyn had done them all pancakes, it gave the children with the exception Jon, the birthday feeling. It was a tradition in the Stark household. Catelyn gave the first batch of pancakes to Jon who gave her a smile and took the plate eagerly. Robb saw the interaction between his mother and Jon and thought it looked like they were getting on better, but it was still a long road until they could look at each other as family.

When they all had their pancakes they discussed their plans for the day. Jon's phone in his pocket began to vibrate, he picked the phone from his pocket and asked to be excused. Catelyn let Jon go and take the call, he quickly got up and walked to garden with Ghost in tow. Robb noticed his brother was gone for a long time, he walked quietly towards the door when he heard Jon's voice. "I am trying." Robb could see Jon rubbing his forehead. "I told you before I left that I would try to wrap it up as fast as I could. This deal is big for our family and as soon as it is over I will be on my way back to you. My bed was lonely last night without you." Jon said looking at the sky hoping Rhaenys was doing the same.

Robb quickly put a hand over his mouth. Jon must have a girlfriend, he thought. Robb felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards. The quiet boy is now a man. Robb had to wonder what this girl was like if she could attract Jon, someone who never took any interest in girls when he was living here. This girl must be something special he thought as he leaned towards the door.

"I miss you to." Jon looked to be turning in his direction, Robb backed away from the door a little bit. "You can stay at my apartment for as long as you wish. It is basically yours as well." Jon let out a laugh. "I have some good news father said that he will give me a reward if I can seal this deal, what would you think about a change in scenery?" Robb was wondering about this deal nonsense.

"I am thinking of selling the apartment and buying a house. I have some funds saved up and well I want a place with a garden." Robb looked through the glass and saw Jon kneel down and scratch Ghost behind the ears. "It is not fair to Ghost if he is cramped up in that apartment all day, he needs fresh air." Jon was silent for a minute. "Do you trust me?" He asked the other caller. Jon had a wide smile on his face now, whatever the other person said was what he wanted to hear. "That is good to hear. I have to go but I will call you later."

Jon hung up the phone and put it into his pocket. He watched his friend leave his side. "Ghost where you going?" Robb saw the dire wolf walk over to the door and look straight at him. Red pools of blood staring into his soul. He heard Jon's footsteps getting louder until he saw the door open and Jon was looking at him, no emotion was shown on his face. "Stark did your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Robb could feel the cold anger from Jon's eyes, he may have no emotion on his face. When Robb finally looked at Jon, he felt like a child again under his gaze. "I was just passing by Jon." He thought if he said it with enough conviction to his voice, maybe Jon would believe him. Jon could tell when Robb was lying and this was one of them times, Ghost bared his teeth and Jon rested a hand on his head.

He looked down at his companion and Ghost looked up at Jon. Robb thought how much alike Jon and Ghost were, they were both quiet and calm individuals except when angered. "Ghost it is alright." Jon looked at Robb, his expression softening. "Robb is going to tell me everything he heard." Jon watched Robb expression, does he truly think Ghost will harm him, he should tell Robb that Ghost will mean him no harm. "You are safe brother, my friend will listen to me." Jon looked down at Ghost. "Isn't that right." Ghost licked his hand, bring a smile to Jon's face.

Jon turned around and began to walk over to one of the deck chairs and sat down while Ghost trotted over to him and sat down to the right of him. "Brother I have given you my word, you have nothing to fear..." Jon looked up at Robb who still remained frozen in place. "Please come outside and tell me what you heard?" Robb shook his head gently and stepped outside but walked to the chair closest by the door in case this all went side ways.

Robb took a deep breath and looked over at Jon. "I am sorry brother. I admit I was eavesdropping. I am sorry brother." Robb turned away not wanting to see the look on Jon's face.

Jon knew what Robb was doing but he was thankful he could admit it. "I am happy to hear you admit it." Jon let out a laugh. "Did you really think I would buy that excuse. The door is right down the hallway so if you were passing by you must be able to walk through walls." Jon laughed louder, Robb smiled at how crappy his excuse sounded. The laughter died down and Jon looked at Robb seriously again. "Tell me what you heard?"

The laughter gave Robb some courage to look at Jon again. "I heard you talking with someone and from what I heard, it sounds like a girlfriend?" Robb grinned at his brother. "Am I right?" Robb has not been able to read Jon's expression since he was a child but the blush that came on his brother's face was easy to read. Formerly Jon Snow now Jon Targaryen is in love, Robb thought of how happy he was for his brother.

Jon rested his arms on the sides of the chair and took a deep breath. "Yes Robb there is someone special in my life, but that part is not what concerns me." Jon moved a hand to scratch Ghost behind his ears. "I know that if you heard about that then you must have heard about the deal I mentioned so I will explain it all now." Jon closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the gently sound of Ghost panting away. "My showing up here is not for a friendly visit..." Jon turned to look at Robb who was watching him intently. "I came to represent my father's company and try to bring the north to terms." A smile came on Jon's face. "I succeeded, so as soon as the papers are signed for. The north and the Targaryen's will be in business.

Robb was happy to finally know about what that deal nonsense was about but he could not hide the feeling of hurt that followed the realisation. Jon did not come to see us all because he wanted to but because business brought him here." Robb glared at Jon. "So you obviously did not want to see us. I guess it is true." Robb hand tensed on the side of the chair. "We have no place in your new and exciting life." Robb spat.

Jon looked at Robb meeting the anger in his brother head on. Jon may not have shown his anger but Ghost was another matter. The dire wolf bared his teeth and took a step forward. Jon leaned forward looking at Robb. "Do you feel hurt brother?" Jon's grip on the chair tightened. "Imagine how I would feel every time I saw you stand idly by while Theon tormented me because of my birth." Jon said with a calm voice but he felt his rage beginning to bubble over.

"That was not his fault-" Robb tried to speak in his friends defense but Jon stood up, glaring at his brother, the pain, hurt and rage were coming out.

"It was not his fault?" Jon repeated in a mocking tone taking a step forward still looking at Robb. Ghost sat down not needing to stand by his friend. "You watched him make fun of me while you stood there. My own brother would not help me when I needed him." Jon said with clear hatred in his voice. Jon walked forward so he was standing over Robb, he looked down at him. "Imagine how I felt?" Jon clenched his fists, for years he watched Robb get the easy life, while he was treated as a bastard.

Robb looked down at Jon's fist and saw his knuckles were white. "What are you going to do? Strike your own brother?" Robb had a smug smile on his face which only angered Jon further.

"You can sit there and be smug all you want." Jon took a step back, trying to calm himself but it was no use, this had to be said. "You were never raised as a bastard. You have never known hardships like I have!" Jon shouted at Robb. Ghost sensed something was wrong in his friend and brought himself to Jon's side staring at Robb with murder on his mind. Robb looked into the red pools of blood that were Ghost's eyes and saw the anger. "It's a shame I thought things could have been different now but I was wrong." Jon said in a defeated voice, the anger was gone.

Robb looked at Jon and knew he deserved every word. "I wish things could have been different Jon. I really do but I cannot change the past." Robb rested his face in his hands and wondered when life because so difficult. "I think we should stop trying to be something we are not, we are not family anymore." The thought hit Robb then, he failed a man who he once loved so much, back when it was only them two. Jon used to be his best friend but those days are over now.

The door burst open and Arya walked outside looking at Jon and then Robb. Ghost walked to her side and rubbed his head on her waist. Robb could see the confused look on her face, and he knew it was not from the affection from ghost. "What was the shouting about?" She said looking at Jon, she knew his voice anywhere.

Jon put a small smile on his face and then looked at her. "Nothing to worry about little sister but I believe I have overstayed my welcome." Jon walked towards and whispered in his ear not wanting Arya to hear. "I guess you made it clear we are not brother, perhaps we never were." Jon pulled back and glared at Robb for a moment before walking away followed swiftly by Ghost.

Robb flinched when he heard the front door slam, he saw across at Arya and saw she was glaring at him much like how Jon was. "What the fuck did you say to him?" She said clearly angry. Robb had been jealous of Jon in a way that did not make much sense to him. Arya was friendly with Robb but he knew that she loved Jon more so of course she would be angry at Jon storming off.

Robb was not proud of how he spoke to Jon infact he was ashamed of himself but Eddard taught him to make the hard choices and this was the hardest. Robb loved his brother at one point and would have done anything to help him, to protect him but he couldn’t bring himself to fight for it now. "Answer me!" Arya screamed.

Robb looked at his sister, feeling his tears beginning to form in corners of his eyes. "I told him a truth he did not want to hear." Robb said in a voice that was starting to break, his dropped into his hands. Robb thought of how business may have brought Jon here but it was family that kept him here. The footsteps of his family was growing louder until they were all outside and he could feel them looking at him.

Father was the first to speak. "What happened Robb?" The way Robb felt from his father gaze was the same as he felt from Jon's. He took after his uncle while I barely look a Stark, Robb thought bitterly. "What did you say to Jon?"

Robb looked at his father, the rims of his eyes were red. "I told him I wished things could have been different and that we should stop trying to be something we are not." Robb had never seen his father look at him this way and it was breaking his heart, he had let down the man he looked up to. He knew that Jon was heading back to his motel to pack his things and then leave. Jon would not come here again and it was all Robb's fault.

Eddard looked Robb dead in the eye. "I thought I raised you better than that." He began to walk towards the door but stopped before he passed the threshold of the house, he did not look at Robb. "I hoped you would have been man enough to reignite the bond you had with Jon so many years ago." He paused for a moment. "I was wrong." Robb had never heard his father sound so disappointed and then he was gone.

Catelyn walked over to her son after Eddard was back inside the house, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Robb my little boy, you need to apologise to Jon. He needs to know you still care about him." She rested a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, she saw the tears falling down his face and turned to look at her other children. "Go inside little ones I need to speak to Robb alone." Sansa and Bran walked back inside straight away but Arya lingered for a min.

Arya looked at Robb with anger in her eyes. "You drove Jon away and if he never comes back, let us just say two of my brothers are gone." Arya walked back inside and Robb thought for a moment that she had the fire of a dragon in her eyes.

It was just the two of them now. Robb felt the tears fall down his face and onto the floor. "Mother I am so sorry for everything. I saw the look in his eyes he resents me, because I failed to protect him when it came to Theon." Robb raised his arm to shield his eyes.

Catelyn held her son in her arms much like when he was a babe, she felt a sharp pang of guilt for how she never was a mother to Jon. I must be strong for my son she thought. "I know you are sorry my son. I know how hard it is for you but think on how Sansa felt when she tried speaking to Jon." Catelyn was happy for her daughter, she finally had a chance with Jon and they looked to be getting along swimmingly. "Remember last night when Sansa made a joke about Jon's dancing, do you remember how he was not upset by what she said but laughed at it."

Catelyn kissed her son on the forehead. "I need you to be strong Robb. You and Jon had something most people spend their entire lives looking for, you had a friend who would die for you and I separated you both." She felt tears welling in her eyes. "I am so sorry."

Robb knew everything his mother said was true, I will go and find him now before he leaves our lives for good. "I need to borrow the keys. I need to talk to Jon." Catelyn wiped her eyes and handed him the keys. Robb rubbed his eyes and kissed Catelyn on the cheeks. "Thank you mum." He said running outside to the car with the intention of heading to the motel Jon was staying at.

Robb had thought long and hard about what he was going to say to Jon when he saw him. He was drawn from his thoughts when he saw the light of the motel sign, it is time he thought. Robb drove into the car park when he saw a white ball of fur in the rearview mirror. Robb took the keys out and rushed out the door, it was no or never.

Robb saw a man with a pissed off expression on his face, he was carrying a suitcase. "Jon." Robb called and ran over to his brother. Ghost stepped forward to block him from Jon. He noticed Jon was looking at him with a relieved expression but it soured after a moment.

Jon looked at Robb for a moment trying to think of any reason why Robb was here. "What do you want Stark? Oh wait I know to make sure I leave for good, well you don’t need to worry about that after today you will never see me again." Jon said and began to walk over to his car opening the boot.

Robb decided he did not care if Ghost ripped his hand off, he had to stop Jon. "Jon stop." He said grabbing Jon by the arm, it was enough to stop Jon. "Jon please listen to me." He waited to see if Jon was going to say anything but he held his mouth firmly together so Robb continued. "I am sorry for not being the brother I should have been. I am sorry for choosing Theon over you."

Robb felt like his inside were engaged in a civil war but he had to continue for Jon's sake and his own. "I thought I was making it easy for you, by giving you an out." Robb took a long breath before he finally worked up the courage. "I want us to be the brother's we once were" Robb had said everything he wanted to, it was up to Jon on what happened now.

Robb was stunned when he saw a smile plaster itself on Jon's face. Robb saw Jon rest a hand on his shoulder. "I will admit it would have been easy to simply walk away but we were raised to make the harder choices." Jon turned around to look at his brother. "Besides you know I have never like easy. I guess Ghost has finally warmed up to you."

Robb looked at Ghost who had walked over to them, he thought Jon's friend would have been angry but Ghost was sniffing his hand before he nudged his head into Robb's side causing a laugh from him and Jon. "I guess I will go and rent another room." Jon said picking up his suit case and closing the boot.

Robb was happy Jon had forgiven him without saying the words. "Jon would you like to go out for a drink later?" He blurted out and Jon smiled and gave a quick nod. "I wanted to invite Theon. I know how much you don't like him but if he tries anything I promise you I will kick his ass myself." Robb said moving a hand to rest over his heart. "I solemnly swear to kick a kraken in the ass if he fucks with the wolves." Jon laughed at that and hugged his brother.

Jon pulled back after a he realised that they were in public and men did not hug like that, he cleared his throat. "Sounds good and don't worry if Theon says anything I will break his nose. I have to go check in again." He said rolling his eyes. "I will meet you later brother." He walked away towards the motel with Ghost following behind him.

Robb drove home feeling relieved, he managed to convince Jon to stay for a few days. He parked the car outside and walked up the stairs seeing his mother through the glass. He walked through the door and gave her a smile. "I assume it went well then?" She said and offered a smile in return.

Robb felt relief flush through his system, Jon would be staying with them for a little while longer. "I apologised for my actions earlier. I asked him if he wanted to come for a drink later and he agreed so that is a start I guess." Robb was startled by the sudden appearance of his father.

"You did well my son." Eddard said walking over to the spot by his wife. "To swallow your pride and admit you were wrong, that took guts." Eddard had a small smile on his face but as quickly as it came, it was gone. "I know you will take Theon with you tonight and try to keep him from saying anything to Jon."

Robb looked at his father and gave him a reassuring nod, if Theon were to say anything he would personally deal with him. "Now if you both will excuse me I have to get ready for tonight." Robb walked up to his mother and kissed her on the cheek and sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

When he got into his room, he sent Theon a text asking if he wanted to come out tonight and his friend replied instantly with a yes. Robb warned him to not be a dick to Jon otherwise he would be getting his ass kicked by two wolves. The hours went by quickly, Robb was ready and Theon showed up at half 8. It was only Jon who was late to arrive and Robb wondered if his brother changed his mind until he heard an engine roar outside.

Robb and Theon were waiting for Jon to hurry his ass up the stairs. Theon said earlier that they should have left without Jon by now but Robb stood up for his brother and say they would wait until he shown up or they would not go. Theon had scoffed and went back to tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Jon finally walked through the door wearing his casual black suit from earlier. Jon beard was trimmed a little short and his curls were combed through. "Sorry I am late you all ready to go?" Were the first words from Jon's mouth. Robb saw the look Theon was giving Jon so he thought to lighten the mood by gently elbowing the older boy in the ribs.

Robb had told Jon they would be taking a taxi to the club, as it would be easier to get home later. Jon agreed and let Theon and Robb talk for a little bit. Robb wanted Jon and Theon to try and find some common ground but it proved to be harder than he thought it would have been. Theon wanted to talk to Jon about all his sexual adventures but Jon waved him away. The tension was broken when the taxi beeped outside.

Jon and Theon agreed that Robb should sit in between them. The driver asked where they were heading. Robb told them about a club called the wall, the driver smirked when he saw Theon and Jon looking outside their windows to avoid looking at each other, Robb let out a sigh and hoped the rest of the night would be different.

They arrived at the club half hour later. Robb paid the fee for the door and he told Theon he should get the first round in, Robb was determined to make up for his actions towards Jon earlier and that meant by paying for his night. The music hit there ear drums hard when they first walked in but had adjusted by the time they navigated there way through the ocean of people towards the bar.

When they got to the bar, Robb noticed that most of the eyes in the club was on Jon. A shame he thought that Jon had a girlfriend back in the city otherwise he could have his pick here. Robb noticed a ginger haired woman walking towards them with determination in her eye, she stopped in front of Jon and moved her head to whisper something in his ear.

He saw Jon gesture with his head to him and Theon. The woman looked at them before whispering something else in his ear, she began to walk away when Jon moved his head closer to Robb. "Tell Theon to cancel the drinks, Ygritte wants us to come to her table." Robb nodded and told Theon to follow them.

Robb smiled as they followed the woman Jon said was Ygritte to the VIP section, not even here for 5 minutes yet. Ygritte told the bouncers to let them pass and like people following orders, they removed the rope and let Jon, Robb and Theon pass.

Ygritte took them to here table with some of her friends. A ginger haired man stood up and walked over to Jon and glared at him for a moment. Robb saw Jon doing the same, they stared at each other for a moment before both of them letting out a laugh. "Tormund." The man said holding out a hand. Jon took the offered hand and told the man his name. "Drinks for everyone." Tormund roared erupting a roar from everyone sat at the table.

Robb cannot remember much after that for Tormund started giving them all shot after shot, eventually it became so bad that Robb could barely remember his name. He looked at where he thought Jon was but his brother was gone, Theon was still sat down on his left. "Where is Jon?" Robb asked in a voice but came out more as a mumble.

Theon was keeping up with Robb so he was not in much better shape, he rose his hand and pointed to the corner of the room. Robb could not make out what he was seeing, all he saw was what he thought to be a black fur ball and a ginger one. Robb moved from his seat and tried to stand but his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor.

He felt hands on him and when he looked up he could just about make out Jon's face. "Come on brother let us get you home." Robb was surprised by Jon and how easy he could lift him. Jon looked back at Tormund. "Call a Taxi, I need to get my brother home." Robb could not tell if the man agreed but Jon started carrying Robb with one of his arms around his shoulder.

"What about Theon?" Robb asked surprised that he could remember Theon was there even though he spoke to him no moments ago.

"I will get another taxi for him later. I need to get you home first." Jon carried Robb outside the club and gently put him on the floor in case he was going to be sick. Robb felt like his insides were on fire, he could feel like he was going to throw up but nothing would come out.

The taxi arrived and Robb still felt like he was dying but he could hear Jon laugh as he picked him up and put him in the taxi. Jon told the driver where to go, Robb felt like he was seeing stars but Jon had to tell him those were lampposts, Robb would groan and Jon would only laugh louder.

Jon paid the driver the driver and picked up Robb who had appeared to have fallen asleep. Jon did not remember Robb being this heavy, so it was more a challenge especially when he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. After what felt like half hour, he got to Robbs room. He put his brother down and smiled at him for a minute. "You never could hold your drink could you brother." He pulled a blanket and put it over him.

Jon shut the door quietly and began to walk to his old room. It was exactly as he remembered it everything from the desk to the bed was in place, except for the bed sheets. He took off his clothes and laid himself down on the bed feeling sleep coming fast, as sleep took him he felt a smile on his face.


	14. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya knows about Jon history with gun ranges and now she wants him to take her to one of them.

The only thing Arya wants is for Jon to come back home to them, to her, but that is something she can never have. When Jon lived here he was her best friend, if she had to choose one member of her family to have forever it would have been him. Arya mother always tried her to be a proper lady, to follow in Sansa example, but the idea of being a proper lady never appealed to Arya.

Jon was something different, he was special. He never tried to force her into a dress, or scold her when she would come home with mud up to her knee's. Arya would always see his gentle smile, the way his eyes would look into hers. It was like two swords colliding, grey on grey. The first time she returned home with mud on her, she got a scolding from her mother and it brought tears to her eyes.

Jon was not only her brother, he was her safe haven. The one person who could brush her tears away and hold her in his arms like she would shatter at any moment. Arya did not like being treated like a lady, but when she would sit there in Jon's embrace, she felt warm and safe and it was the only time she would allow herself to be vulnerable.

Arya was not blind to the way her mother treated him, the way she would have shouted at him for trying to be something he was not. He may not have been there true brother from the same mother and father, but the one thing her mother could not say was that he did not have wolf blood in his veins. As she grew up, she began to understand what her mother saw every time she looked at Jon.

Anger grew in Arya every time she saw her mother's eyes when she looked at Jon. Arya wanted to scream at the top of her lungs 'it is not his fault, if you want to blame someone blame father'. The words were never said and she stood by her brother, he may never cry in front of her no matter how many times she asked for him to tear the walls down.

Arya had watched as Jon grew up from the carefree boy into the brooding man. When it came around to his 18th birthday Arya wanted to give Jon a gift that proved she still thought him to be her best brother. She went online and ordered a phone case with a white wolf on the back with a caption under it that said 'best brother'. The gift came on time and she wanted to be the first person to give Jon a present.

Arya went to sleep early the night before, she knew almost everything about Jon. He liked to go on walks early in the morning so that was when she would surprise him. She heard his door open and his almost silent footsteps, she opened the door and quickly grabbed him bringing into him in her room.

He was surprised, but when he opened her gift she was rewarded with one of his smiles, and a kiss to her forehead. She shut her door and went to sleep with a smile on her face, she woke up a few hours later to notice all the members of their family were downstairs Jon hugged each one of them one by one until it was her turn.

Arya was afraid Jon was going to be taken away from them and she was right. She saw a man with two girls behind him. She wanted to cry that Jon was her brother and he belonged here, but Jon gave her a sad smile and followed the other three and walked out the door.

The next few days were quiet, Arya expected Jon to have called, texted or even emailed her but it was radio silence. Their father called them all together and told them that Jon was not their brother, but their cousin. The world as she knew it was shattered, the person she looked up to was a lie. She was not mad at Jon but at her father and mother.

Eddard was a man she looked up to for he always told the truth and yet he deceived his family for so long, but Arya did not blame him as much as she did her mother. Arya blamed her mother for never loving or giving Jon a chance, it should not have mattered that he was not her son. Jon always helped around the house and he has never given her a reason to deserve her wrath. Arya wondered if perhaps Catelyn was nicer to Jon perhaps that would have kept him here.

The biggest shock was the look on Catelyn's face, Arya saw her display regret. The one emotion she did not think her mother would ever show towards Jon. The days that followed after Arya watched her mother to see if she meant it and whenever Jon was brought up, her face would drop and that was enough for Arya to start focusing on maybe getting Jon back home.

The next few months were filled with Arya talking to her mother, trying to convince her to go to and speak to him and finally she agreed to it. Arya was happy that her mother and Jon was finally going to try and find some common ground. Catelyn drove them to Targaryen enterprises, Robb had overheard and decided to invite himself. He missed his brother and wanted the chance to see him.

They walked inside the building where Catelyn spoke to the receptionist. Arya watched the two women exchange words, Robb was looking around the building and finally they were sent to Jon's office. When they walked through, the first thing Arya's eyes locked on being Jon, he the look in his eyes was different, he looked happy. He exchanged his greetings with everyone and Arya heart felt heavy. This was the first time she had seen Jon in months and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and drag him home.

Everything was going along fine until the question that had been on her mind found its way out. "Is there any chance you can come home?" Maybe she was being selfish, but at this moment she did not care. Jon was her brother and she wanted him home, she wanted him to know someone missed him.

The way Jon looked at her then confirmed everything she felt in her heart. He was truly lost to her, to them, to the people who raised him. The tension in the air grew too much for her to hand, tears began to flood in her eyes. She could not take it any longer, she sprinted from the room to hide her tears.

Once she was out of there she sat down on one of the chairs and cried into her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with her eyes as red as cherries. Robb did not do anything and she was thankful for the silence until she saw Jon burst through the doors and looked straight at her. Arya rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Robb had to physically remove her from Jon. Everything was a blur for a few minutes, she could not find the strength to focus on anyone except Jon. The way his face changed from the gentle expression to one of ice, he moved forward and tilted her head up and she looked into his ice and saw the gentle person on the other side of the ice, the brother she loved was still there.

She did not hear what he said except the words. "I will drop Arya off later, if she wants to stay here." The words they all exchanged after that were a blur to hear but her heart flooded with happiness. She would be staying with Jon for a little while longer. She wiped her tears and walked into his office, she sat down in one of the chairs from earlier and listened to him tell everything that has happened to him over the past few months.

Arya would not deny she was happy when Jon told her about how he punched Joffrey in the nose. He told her about when he went to his brother's department and tested some of the guns. Arya knew that Jon liked to blow off steam by frequenting the gun ranges. They spoke about other various topics, until a man with silver hair walked through the doors.

The man looked nothing like Jon, he had silver haired and his eyes looked to be a deep shade of violet. She looked at Jon and noticed a smile on his face as he rose and help out his hand for her. She took the offered hand and let Jon guide her to his father. Rhaegar said she looked like a spitting image of Lyanna, his dear departed wife.

The words made her feel uneasy because she remembered the few times that her father would mention his sister. He described his sister as being a wild young thing, she did what she wanted and never thought about the consequences. Arya wondered if she was destined to follow in her aunts footsteps, she looked at Jon, a thought occurred to her. He would never let anything happen to me, he is the one who would protect me from all.

The next words Jon's father said, shocked her, Jon had cancelled everything to spend the day with her. It brought a smile to her face, he would still make time for her, she technically was not his sister anymore. She said it was quite alright, that she wanted to see her brother. She saw a smile appear on Rhaegar's face, no doubt he was happy she still thought of Jon as a brother.

Arya grinned at Jon when she saw his cheeks were red from the embarrassment, he must surely have been feeling. Arya rose her hand to her mouth and giggled into it, this was one of the only times she would use a ladylike gesture, but only because it was hard to resist when Jon looked like this.

Rhaegar laughed for a moment and then focused on Arya. "You are always welcome here. I have some business to get back to, it was lovely to meet you." Arya did not say anything back to him, but she did feel like he meant what he said.

Arya waited until Rhaegar was out of range before she told Jon what she thought about him. "He seems nice." She said plainly. She walked over to her seat and sat down waiting for Jon to take his seat on the other side of the desk.

Jon walked around the desk and sat down slumping his shoulders. "He is a good father who has shown me nothing but love since I came here. I am happy you have had the chance to meet him. Do you want to see my car considering I got my driver license today? I just need to send a text to someone I promised her she could be there with me when I first saw it."

A car? She thought and was intrigued by what kind of car a man like Jon would choose. Arya watched Jon pull out his phone and began to rapidly tap his screen. Arya rolled her eyes, Sansa was the exact same when she was on her phone. A smile was on Jon's face and she would never miss a chance to tease him. "Who was that Jon? You rarely ever smile."

The look that came on Jon's face was priceless, he still was the same boy who she grew up with. No matter how many suits, cars or apartments he could get. He would always be the same man, whom she took her first steps towards, his name would be the first word to come from her mouth, he would always be her best brother.

Jon looked at her and tried to suppress a grin. "Now that is not called for. I smile plenty." Arya knew it was a weak defense because they both knew Jon was the brooding type, that means he rarely smiled. "Anyway, I have someone coming over and I want you to meet her."

Arya knew they had some time, so she would try and get as much out of Jon as she could about this mystery girl. She decided to go with the blunt approach, knowing he would respect that more. "So Jon. Is there anything you can tell me about this person?"

Jon puts his hands together and relaxed in his chair. "Believe it or not Arya, she is a lot like you." He started off, he paused for a moment to make sure he had her attention and he smiled when he saw her looking at him, silently pleading for him to continue. "She is kind, she makes me laugh and I just love being around her. She treats me how you used to treat me, she does not think of me as a bastard she see's me as Jon. I want you to meet her because you both are the most important people in my life."

Arya had to smile at that, if this person could make Jon smile like he was now, every time they were in the same room, then Arya could not see a problem with this girl and she was looking forward to meeting her. They spoke about anything that came to mind until she heard a voice from behind her. "Sorry I am late." The voice said.

Arya turned her head and recognised the girl from when Jon's father came to the house, this was one of the girls standing behind him. Arya watched the girl say her name was Rhaenys as she walked towards her holding out her hand. Arya took her hand, knowing it would please her brother to see them getting along.

After the greetings were out the way they made their way to the elevator. Arya had to keep the doors opened because for some strange reason they were taking a while to walk out the office, even though the elevator was less than 20 steps from the door. She finally saw them approaching. "Come on you two or else I will have to drive it." Her words had the right effect because they both sprinted for the elevator, while Arya laughed at their sudden determination.

Jon pressed the clicker on the car keys, they saw a light from the back of the car park and made their way over to it. The car was a beauty, Arya thought. Jon made her sit on Rhaenys lap considering they were both the smallest and because obviously he had to focus on steering.

The drive started off slow but after Arya and Rhaenys coached Jon, he picked up speed and then next thing she knew it they were outside the Starks. She wanted Jon to come and see his siblings, but he said no, that he had to get Rhaenys home. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then began to walk back to his car.

She watched him drive away from the window and hoped he would be back soon. The next few weeks were back to radio silence until she saw Jon walk through the doorway one day. She sprinted down the hallway and jumped into his arms, she kept the tears back that threatened to fall. Jon sensed her feelings and tightened his grip around her small frame. "Don't worry little sister, I have come back to you." She heard him whisper.

The rest of the day she spent time with Jon, talking about what he done over the weeks after he dropped her home and she was surprised to find out that he had not done a lot or he would not tell her. She would not push him to open up, because anyone who knew him, would know they would drive him away. They all had dinner and she did not see Jon after, she hoped he would stay for a few days but only time would tell.

The next day she was happy when she came down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen to see Jon sat there with a cup of coffee. He apologised to her for his departure last night without saying goodbye, she forgave him. The one thing she could not be is mad at Jon.

Arya finished her breakfast and walked into the living room, hoping to watch her TV show. When she heard the shout from outside, she knew that voice anywhere. She got up and ran to the back door to find Jon glaring at Robb, Arya felt Ghost brush his head against her side and a smile crept on her face. Jon appeared to have a small smile on his face when he said he had overstayed his welcome and left. Arya watched him walk away, again.

She glared at Robb wanting to rip his throat out. Jon always leaves, she thought bitterly. Perhaps it is time to let him go, she thought. "What the fuck did you say to him?" She growled at Robb. When he looked at her, she saw the sadness in his eyes and the tears. "Answer me!" She screamed.

Arya could not take it any longer, she did not want to live here without Jon. She ran up to her room and began to pack some of her clothes, she did not care what she packed, she would buy more when she saw Jon. A couple of minutes after throwing whatever was in her draws into a few bags, she put them under the bed and decided to get an early night.

The next day she walked downstairs to prepare some breakfast, I guess this will be my last day here she thought. A faint sound pierced her ears, it sounded like someone was humming. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking at Jon. "Arya?" He said faintly, she knew he did not even need to turn around to know it was, she felt her legs bring her closer to him.

He turned around and looked down at her, with that smile. Arya felt herself smile and then she punched him in the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again, stupid." Jon let laughed and began to rub his arm that was now in pain. Arya jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt his arms around her waist. "I missed you. I was going to leave here and come find you." She said into his neck.

Jon frowned, "I could not let that happen. Arya your family needs you here." He said, but after all these years, he had never known her to change her mind when it was made up. "Arya I am here with you now can we just be happy with that." He felt her nod in his neck, he put her down and she unwrapped her arm from his neck. "Come on, let me make you breakfast and we can spend the day doing anything you like." He said with a smile.

She loved it when Jon would give up his day to do anything she wanted and she had the perfect thing in mind. "I know what I want to do, but first you need to promise me that whatever I chose is what we do?" She held out her hand and after Jon looked to be thinking about what she said, he moved his hand and shook hers. "Good now I want you to take me to a gun range?"

Jon looked at her for a minute and then let out a sigh. "How long have you known?" He asked, he turned around to pour the water from the kettle into two mugs. He picked them up and put them down on the table, one of them where he was sitting and the other on the other side of the table. "Sister, if you want to go. You owe me an explanation." He said in an even voice.

Arya sat down opposite Jon. "I have known since you lived here. I should have told you I knew, but it was not my place to question it." She looked up and saw a smile on his face knowing she said the right thing. "After a while I wanted to see what it was like and you were the only once who has always understood me." She kept their gaze. "So what do you say Jon?"

Jon brought his cup to his lips and took a sip. "I will take you, but there are some conditions?"

"Of course, what are they?"

Jon puts the cup down. "You listen to me and if I say you aren't ready for something you do not question me otherwise I will bring you back home and that will be the end of it. Do I make myself clear?" Arya knew Jon would be the over protective brother, so she gave a nod. "Delightful, I have to make a stop now so you have some breakfast and then I will come and pick you up."

Jon got up and walked out the door. Arya saw Jon pour these cups a few minutes ago, she looked at his cup and saw it was completely empty. "How did he not burn his throat." She said to herself while she looked at her cup almost completely full. She shrugged her shoulders and made some cereal and waited for Jon to come back.

He returned an hour later and she saw Ghost trot towards her. "Hello boy." She said with a smile on her face as she scratched the wolf behind his ears. Jon walked through the doorway almost completely covered in hairs. "I knew you were a wolf, but this is taking the joke too far." She laughed at the look on his face, he was also so serious but he broke down into laughing along with her.

Jon watched Ghost come back over to him. "I will be leaving him here for a little while, it beats him staying in that stuffy room." Arya noticed Ghost, looked to be in agreement with Jon as he rubbed more hairs on him. "I will go and let him out, come on Ghost." Jon said as he walked away.

Arya watched Jon brush off some of the white hairs on him and a weird question found its way coming from her mouth. "Jon were you happy, I mean when you lived here?" The question was odd, but she had to ask, she needed to know why he was radio silent for so long

Jon looked at her with a blank expression. "I was happy at a time, the only ones who made me feel loved here was you, my uncle and Bran, but it was mainly you. Arya I am so sorry it took me so long to come back." Jon's face dropped and he just looked at the ground.

Arya knew Jon's life was hard here but she did not know it was only because of her, he stayed. She stood up and walked over to him and the sight she saw shocked her. He had tears in his eyes, this was the first time he cried in front of her. Without saying a word she hugged him and felt his shaky arms wrap around her. "I am so sorry Arya." He said in between sobs.

Arya knew from this moment she would never be angry at Jon for his silence because for the first time since she had known him, he cried, he cried for her. "I forgive you Jon." She said as she felt her own tears. "Now come on let us go. We can take out our frustration on some targets."

Jon looked at her and let out a laugh. "Come on then sister." He took a step back and wiped his eyes. "I don't know anywhere here that will allow a little girl to fire a weapon, but I have a place in mind." He walked towards the door and looked back. "You coming little sister?"

Arya wrote a note to let her family know she was with Jon. "Finished." She said running up to Jon. She smiled at him. "Let us go." They left the Stark household getting into Jon's car and driving away. They were driving for what felt too long if they were going to a simple range or something. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I am taking you to Kings Landing to the department my brother manages." Jon knew that no range would allow her to fire one of their weapons no matter how powerful Jon's father was. "I know it is a long way to go, but it is the only way you can fire a gun, but trust me, I will pick up the pace." He pressed his foot down and the car accelerated. Arya felt like she was in a movie, the car was blazing down the highway, Jon did not let up until they came across a sign that said welcome to Kings Landing.

15 minutes had passed since they saw the sign saying they were entering Kings Landing. Jon took them to a base on the outskirts of the city that was managed by Aegon. He pulled up in a parking lot and looked at Arya. "I want you on your best behavior when we get in there." They got out the car, Jon locked the car and walked inside with Arya only a few steps behind him.

Jon walked up to the receptionist while Arya waited back for a moment. "What are you doing here little girl?" A man asked from behind her. Arya turned around to look at the man, he looked like Jon's father only a few years younger. "I said what are you doing here now?" He asked a little more seriously.

"Why do I have to tell you can't a girl just come to a place and stand around?" Arya grinned. The man looked at her for a minute and then laughed. "What is your name?" Arya asked when he stopped laughing.

He looked at her for a moment and then decided to tell her his name. "I'm Aegon Targaryen, would you consider telling me your name?" He looked up and saw his brother. "Jon." Aegon called. Jon turned around and frowned when he saw his sister and brother so close together.

He walked over to them. "Brother, I can see you have met my sister, Arya Stark." Arya saw the look on Jon's face and she had to wonder what it was about. Arya took a step back and Jon took a step forward. "Egg I have a favor to ask. I want to show Arya the range and your worker would not let me past without your say."

A smile came on Aegon's face. "One minute, brother." He walked over to the woman Jon had been previously talking to. "Jon is my brother and if he wants to fire any weapons here, he will not need my authorisation do I make myself clear?" Aegon shouted at the moment, she nodded weakly. "Now that the issue is out the way, let us go and fire some guns." Aegon said with a grin and began to lead them away.

So this was Jon's brother, Arya could tell right away that he was almost the complete opposite of her brother. Jon was quiet, whereas Aegon gave the impression he was a loud person and not only because he shouted at one of his workers because she was doing her job. Arya felt sorry for the woman who had to endure Aegon anger all because she was doing her job. Arya hoped Aegon was a good brother to Jon otherwise she would make him pay.

They got to the range, she glanced at all the guns wondering which one she would be a lot to try. Jon walked over to the rack and picked up one of the handguns. "Arya come here." She ran over to his side, he handed her the gun. "This will be your starter weapon." Arya held the gun in her hands, it was small but it felt heavier than she would have guessed. "Go over to the range and get ready. I just need to pick up my weapon." He said with a smile before walking off.

Arya walked over to the rack and looked at the target on the other side of the room. "Aegon can you ready the targets. I would like to have a try before Jon gets back." She looked at Aegon, who did not look to be moving. "Please you would not like to upset a lady." She pressed her lips together and batted her eyelashes at him.

Aegon moved over to the button when a voice rang through the room. "Egg don’t you dare." Arya turned to look at Jon, who had a frown on his face, he carried what looked to be an assault rifle. "Arya, what did I say? You listen to what I say otherwise I take you home."

"I am sorry Jon." Her face dropped, she was sorry, but she was also excited to be firing a weapon. "I did not think you would mind if I took a shot before hand." She looked up to him to see his features were still serious. He was disappointed in her and that was a feeling she could not stomach.

"Arya I said that because what if you took a shot and the recoil got you. I would have had to explain that later and it would have meant me leaving." Jon said and Arya saw his features soften and then she understood why he was being strict. "Now come on, let me show you what to do." Jon showed her the same things Aegon showed him. "Now look down the sights and then pull the trigger."

Arya rose her arms and looked down the sight of the gun, she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the barrel and hit somewhere on the target, but she could not see it. "That was fun." She said and looked at Jon who was aiming down the sights with the rifle. "I will continue doing what I was doing then." She said and went back to her own target.

Arya was only allowed to use a handgun while Jon changed weapons every few magazines. Aegon was there for a while, but then he said he had business to attend to and since then it has just been Arya and Jon. "I guess we should see how we did." Jon pushed the button and the targets were brought towards them. "You did well little sister." Jon praised, for her first time she hit the target a good number of times but she would have a long way to go.

"You hit it more, but I suppose that is to be expected." She grinned at him. Arya put the gun down on the side and ran up to Jon and hugged him. "Thank you Jon for the day, I had a lot of fun." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. "Can you take me home now." Jon nodded and put the guns back on the shelves.

They left the base and Arya had to admit it was better than she thought it was going to be, when she asked Jon to take her shooting. She expected him to say no, to say that it was not ladylike, but he said nothing of the sort. They stayed in comfortable silence on the way home, the drive did not take as long because Jon had his foot down on the accelerator.

When they got to the household, she sprinted up the stairs. "Arya?" Jon said, stopping her half way. She turned around and looked at him. "You cannot tell anyone about this. They would not understand." Arya smiled and ran over to him giving him another hug. "Good girl. I want you to do me a favor? I want you to send Ghost out to me."

Arya felt worried now, Ghost was only loyal to Jon. "I can't do that, what if he bites me. I don’t want to lose my arm." Arya rubbed her arm, she could not imagine life without it. "Can't you just come inside and get him."

Jon shook his head. "Ghost and I have a connection. He knows who I trust and who I don’t. Arya trust me, you will be fine" Arya started to walk up the stairs. Gods Jon I hope you're right, she thought. The house was quiet, she saw Bran watching something on the Tv but he did not notice her. Arya found herself by the door to the garden, she took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

The air felt warmer as she stepped outside scanning for Ghost. He was on the other side of the garden. When she closed the door Ghost's ears popped up and he turned his head to look at her. Arya felt her breath catch as Ghost walked over to her. The closer he got, the worse Arya felt. He could rip her apart like she was nothing and yet when he stood in front of her watching her to see if she would do anything.

Arya moved her hand forward towards his face, Ghost sniffed her hand for a minute before licking it. This was not going how she expected it to, she scratched Ghost behind his ears and the wolf leaned into her touch like he did Jon's. Maybe you aren't so scary, she thought. "Jon wants you to go to him." Ghost, looked at her for a moment before he walked towards the door and scratched the outside.

When Arya opened the door Ghost sprinted through the house and Arya had to run to keep up with him. She opened the front door and saw Ghost run down the steps and her brother was looking at her with a smile on his face. "I knew you could do it." Jon opened the car door for Ghost. "Are you going to come and give me a hug?" He said closing the door and looking at Arya.

She ran down the steps to him. "I don’t want you to go." She said, holding her face to his chest. "I know it's a bit selfish, I don’t want you to go."

Jon ran his fingers through her hair. "I will be here for a few more days, but Arya I do have work to do, back in Kings Landing." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I have to go now, but I will pop by tomorrow, see you then little wolf." He walked away from her and got into his car.

Arya watched him drive away before heading back into the house, hopefully they could go to the range again before Jon leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using the end notes to give you a heads up about the next chapter title, you can expect Aegon next. I also hoped you all enjoyed the chapter :)


	15. Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Margaery decide to tell their families about their engagement. Aegon decides it is time to have a talk with Rhaenys.

Aegon looks at a picture on his phone, one of him and Margaery after they got engaged. He never used to smile, but now he found himself smiling everywhere he went. The picture showed him with his arm around Margaery's shoulder with her moving her hand to her face, her hand which had her engagement ring on.

They agreed after that night to keep their engagement a secret, they wanted to make sure it was what they both wanted. This was months ago and they are still engaged, it is time Aegon thought. He went off the picture and went to his contacts, he scrolled down to Margaery but he renamed her to fiance with a heart. He pressed the green button and moved the phone to his ear.

Margaery answered after the first ring. "Yes my love." She said and Aegon had admitted long ago that he liked it when Margaery answered his call with affection. "What is up?" She followed with.

"I think it is time we tell our family about our engagement." Aegon would not call their families together if his wife to be was not ready. "I mean, if you're ready for it to be official. I know we have done a lot of celebrating since that night if you know what I mean." Aegon purred into the phone.

Margaery let out a soft sigh. "It took forever for you to propose to me." She said in a sad voice but perked up fast. "I am ready but only if you're sure you want to wake up to me every morning for the rest of your life." She said with a laugh at the end.

Aegon put a hand over his heart. "My lady, to wake up next you would be a..." He paused before saying the last word. "Dream. Do you want to come for lunch and then we can call our families together?" Aegon imagined waking up with Margaery head on his chest, he would love that image for the rest of his life and he would love her.

"Yes, but I will need you to come and pick me up. I am stuck at the office. Is that alright sweety?" Aegon wanted nothing more than to get a hotel room and rip the clothes off her petite body, but he could control himself better now. Since she accepted his proposal, he found himself being able to control himself more because he knew she would always be his.

"Yes, I will come and pick you up from High Garden. Will I run into any of your brothers on my way because we know how they both think I am a bad influence on you." Aegon remembered the last time he went to pick up Marg, he ran into Garlan who was talking with Loras and Willas.

Garlan thought that Aegon was a bad influence on Margaery but it was always Willas and Loras who would defend Aegon. Truthfully Aegon thought Garlan was the overprotective big brother, but when he was alone with Willas or Loras, Aegon would receive knowing looks from the older and younger brother and that always made him slightly uncomfortable but he would never tell the woman he loved that.

"You know he just worries for me. He had expected you to pop the question sooner and when he finds out you finally found the stones too. I am sure he will accept you as his brother." Margaery said with a laugh, Aegon rolled his eyes this has always been a thing of their's. Margaery would make a comment like that and Aegon eyes would roll, but it was always meant in jest.

Aegon tilted his head back and laughed. "I am looking forward to welcoming him into the family. Anyway, I got to get going pick you up around 1. Love you Marg."

"I love you too egg." She hung up. Aegon locked his phone and put it on the desk. The clock said it was only 11, so I have two hours to kill he thought. Aegon slipped his phone in his pocket and walked out his office. The days were growing longer, since he finally popped the question. Margaery would spend most of her time with him, he did not mind it, but they were basically living together.

She had her down space in his apartment for when they would argue which was a rare occurrence in itself. He walked to the gun range and picked out his favorite toy. A golden plated M4A1 assault rifle, the idea that inspired this was when he was younger and used to play them war games and the first gun he got gold was the M4A1 so it was a fitting choice.

Jon proved his skill with guns, so now Aegon had a rival and one he would enjoy beating. The first day he saw Jon, he wondered if he was welcoming a mute, but Jon proved to be someone who Aegon respected greatly. He did not talk much, but when he did, he could make anyone happy. He proved how much family meant to him by not only defending their aunt but also Sansa.

Joffrey always was an over entitled prick and when Jon crashed his fist into Joffrey nose, it felt like an early Christmas. Aegon did not like that Jon pushed him aside, but he was just protecting family and that was worth forgive. He raised the gun and looked down its sights, Jon would be a good rival because he did not take anything to heart.

Aegon spent an hour firing his rifle over and over again, but every time he did not compare to Jon's score. He has done wave after wave of targets, but he was still only points away from beating Jon. Aegon to say did not like this feeling, to be second best. It was now 12 o'clock and Aegon had to get a move on otherwise he would be late for Margaery and that was something he would never do again.

The last time he had been late for picking her up, she chewed his ear off on the drive home. He learned his lesson and would not let it happen again. He walked over to his private armoury, these were weapons only for him, but he would show Jon eventually, a smile came to Aegon's face when he imagined Jon's jaw dropping at the sight.

Aegon ran a hand through his silky silver hair, another trait his brother did not seem to share. Rhaenys took after their mother, but Aegon was all Targaryen. Aegon wondered if people would believe he and Jon were brothers, they were almost completely different in both looks and personality. The only thing they both shared was the desire to protect their family.

Aegon got in his car and began his journey to High Garden, everything on the radio was shockingly bad, so he kept that off leaving him alone with his thoughts. Jon had been gone longer than he thought, Aegon could understand Eddard being cold with his father for everything that had happened, but Jon should have been able to bring the deal to a close by now.

Jon had come along and made all their lives better and now that he was gone, everyone has gone back to their old routines. Rhaegar sits around and broods most of the day, almost every time Aegon would go and visit him, he finds him staring at the clock like Jon was magically going to walk through their doors and announce he was home.

Daenerys was in her own little world no doubt happy with Sam, but there was something that did not sit right with him about what kind of person Sam was. He knew for a fact that his aunt was one of the most powerful women in the city and she would need someone who could give her adventure because she was an alpha female and they all needed an alpha male. Sam was not an alpha at most he was a beta, but he would not spoil his aunts happiness if she wanted a quiet life then he would leave her to it.

Rhaenys was the worst of them all, before Jon came, she would live in her office but now there were some days when she did not bother coming in. She would do her work at home so he rarely saw his sister. Jon please come home your family needs you, I need you home brother.

The rest of the drive was quiet, not even his thoughts plagued him and he felt a smile come on his face when he pulled up outside High Garden. The building almost as tall as Targaryen enterprise, but not quite there yet. "Ah Aegon how lovely to see you." Aegon saw his brothers to be approaching him.

"You stole my line." Aegon joked with a smile on his face as he extended his hand. Loras and then Willas shook it straight away. Garlan looked at Egg for a minute before a smile broke on his face and he shook it with two hands. "Well, I think that is the first time I have seen you with a smile on your face." Aegon grinned at Garlan.

"Well, let us just say I was right about you." Garlan raised an eyebrow at Egg. "I guess you are here waiting for our little golden rose or else have you come to greet us." Garlan held his hands over his heart. "Aegon, I am touched if you wanted to see us you should have asked." Loras and Willas laughed and Aegon wondered if they knew about Margaery and his engagement, but if she would tell anyone it would be her brothers.

Aegon brought one of his hands to his face and massaged his brow. "She told you, didn't she."

"Of course she told us. Margaery does not get to keep secrets from us and she knew we didn’t buy that story about her wanting a new ring. She already has hundreds but this particular ring, well let us just say we have never seen her take it off." Willas said with a wink. "We all spoke about it and let us just say we are more than happy to welcome you into our dysfunctional family."

Aegon had to admit he did not expect to be welcomed into the Tyrell family so easily, well maybe by Willas and Loras. Garlan was the only person who Aegon was worried about, he was Margaery favourite brother if anyone could have convinced her to not marry Aegon it was him.

"My lovely brothers, if you could please stop scaring my fiancé, we have a lunch to get to." They all turned and looked at her. Aegon doesn’t think he has ever seen her looking more beautiful. The thing with Marg was that she did not need to wear makeup to look beautiful she had a natural glow.

He found his eyes staring at the dress she wore, it was a little too revealing to be working in an office all day, he looked up at her and found her eyes already on him. Aegon both loved and despised it when she did this, he knew she liked to wear inappropriate clothing to get his blood boiling and gods it was working.

Aegon and Margaery were staring at each other with smirks that showed all affection they had for one another, they were disturbed when one of her brothers cleared their throat "I suppose it is time for us to go then." Garlan said and grabbed his brothers by the shoulder and hushed them away. "Come on you two."

"Well, you look beautiful as always." Aegon said, closing the distance between them and locking her lips with his. The kiss was not the most passionate they had but it was enough for the moment. "I don’t know about you, but I am starving." He said with a smile. "Shall we?" He said, offering her his arm.

Margaery took it and let him open the door for her. "Let's." She said as got in the passenger seat. Margaery watched Aegon walk around the car and got in the driver seat, when he sat down, she noticed his gaze was much more intense than when he looked at her a minute ago, she was going to have some fun with him.

She slid her hand over to him and rested it on his upper thigh. "So where do you want to go for lunch." She looked him dead in the eye getting some satisfaction from watching his Adams apple bob. "Because I was thinking of trying a new place that opened up." She tiptoed her fingers up his leg and rested them over his groin, feeling him harden up by her touch.

"You are such a tease." Aegon said huskily, he grabbed her face and brought her lips to his, he loved this woman more than anything, she could make his blood boil and what made him feel better was that she would be his and he would always be hers, but two could play this game.

He slid his hand up her thigh at a slow pace, if she could do this to him, then he could torture her in his own way. Aegon stopped his hand when he felt her panties, he moved his thumb over her nub hearing her moan in his mouth. "I love you." Margaery exclaimed when she brought her face away from him.

Aegon had thought how hard it was in the beginning to tell her fake emotions from the real ones, but since he asked her to marry him, she had been easier to read than a book. "You know I have loved since I first saw you in that little green dress so many years ago, I may have been young, but I could tell you would be the woman I would one day marry." Aegon sounded like a love struck idiot but they had been together on and off, long enough for these feelings to be true.

"Well then I suggest we get some food because I don’t know about you, but I could eat a horse." She said in her sweet voice that he found absolutely adorable, she pulled herself back and he let out a groan. "The new place is called horn hill, it is run by Sam's little sister."

Aegon did not know much about Sam or his family, so he was a little skeptical, but if Margaery was willing to give the restaurant a try then he would as well but that was not to say that he trusted the Tarly's. They may have been good friends with the Tyrells but that was not enough for him. Daenerys had said that Sam was kind to her and was an update from the last guy she dated.

Aegon thought that Sam was too kind, it was as if he was trying to be something he wasn't, but if he were to say something about it to his aunt, she would shrug him off and say he was jealous or something stupid like that and Aegon really could not be bothered with that. When Daenerys brought Sam over once, Aegon saw something in his eye, it looked to be the same kind of glint that was in Joffrey's eyes.

He noticed Margaery was watching him intently, he moved his hand over to her's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I am fine my love, let us go and get some food." He smiled at her and she turned her head to look outside the window as they drove off. Aegon wanted to talk to his fiancee, but he could not trust his mouth at this time. Daenerys always wanted to believe the best in people and that would be her biggest regret.

The rest of the drive was quiet, he found a spot and parked them there before someone else took it. He got out of his side and walked over to Margaery side, he opened the door and held out his hand for her. She slipped her hand in his and he helped up, when she stood up their faces were inches apart and he could stay like this forever. "I love you Margaery, it will always be you and only you."

"I love you to Egg, I thank your father for bringing you on that day. Because if he had not then I would never have met the man I want to grow old with, the man I want to have children with." Margaery blinked the tears away and sealed the distance between their faces and trapped him in a kiss. Aegon moved his hand from hers and slid it up her body to cup her cheek, which was warm to his touch. Margaery may have been her brother's golden rose, but here with him, she was his dragon.

He was contemplating putting his tongue in her mouth, but if he did that, she would nibble on it and that would drive him to the edge, over the years they could do things to the other and it always made sex better but there was a rule to these acts, never commit them in public. He drew back from her with a groan. "I guess we should get inside hopefully it is not too crowded." Margaery said, taking his hand in hers and dragging him into the restaurant.

The room was not as crowded as it should have been for a restaurant that has only recently opened, but Aegon thought it would take a little more time for word to reach around. Talla Tarly was speaking with a waitress, when her eyes met them and she gracefully made her way to them. "Well, this is quite an honour to have one of the sons of Rhaegar Targaryen and the golden rose of Highgarden, to what do I owe this fortunate visit."

"Why we have come to see what all the hype was about." Margaery said in her normal cheery voice, Aegon could not tell if she was being serious but he kept a straight face and looked back to Talla. "Would you be ever so kind as to show me and Aegon to a table." Talla smiled and gestured with her hand for them to follow her.

Aegon had to admit the place was nicer than he thought it would be, the restaurant was different than most of the normal ones he frequented. The chairs and tables looked to be carved from a solid piece of wood and had cushions popped over them. They had iron cartwheel chandeliers with 8 candles for each of them. The place gave him a medieval feeling and he wouldn’t mind coming back here again.

Aegon ordered a soda while Margaery ordered a glass of their standard white wine, Aegon rose his eyebrow at her and he gave him a sweet smile. "So how are you?" Margaery asked, sliding her hand across the table to hold his. "I know it is hard having Jon away, your family has been happier over the last few months with having him here."

Aegon held her hand and let out a soft sigh. "I saw him yesterday and he seemed happy, I met his cousin Arya Stark. We all miss him, father just stares at a clock all day. Daenerys is happy with Sam so I don’t think she has noticed him gone or if she has, she is hiding it." Aegon brought one of his hands to rub his face. "Rhaenys doesn’t bother coming in half the time. I think she misses Jon the most."

Margaery understood what he was saying, everyone was happier since Jon came and the one time she met him, she had nothing bad to say about him. He may have been a little quiet but he was a good person. "I am sure he will be back soon, and then everything can go back to normal."

The waitress arrived and handed them their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Aegon order a burger with fries, Margaery ordered some sushi, the young girl nodded her head and walked over to the kitchen. "I have messaged my family to be at Targaryen enterprises within the hour. Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me?" Margaery said with a grin on her sweet face.

Aegon put on a face to pretend he was considering the choice to back out. He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. "I would be mad to not want you." He could not imagine life without this woman in his life. "Besides your family is not as bad as mine." Margaery put her hand over her mouth and giggled into it.

Margaery lowered her hand and looked into Aegon eyes. "I guess this means we are both mad." She kissed him then. They may be mad, but at least they have each other. The rest of the meal was spent talking about some of their childhood memories until the waitress returned with their food.

The meal was paid for, they got in Aegon's car and he drove them to Targaryen enterprises. He would look over at her when he could and do nothing but simply smile, he was a lucky man and soon the world would know that Margaery Tyrell, the golden rose was his and he was her's.

They walked into Rhaegar office from the elevator and saw all of Margaery family sitting there on one side and Aegon's on the other. He told Jon of his engagement before he left for the north, but it would have been nice to have his brother here now. Rhaegar was looking around trying to guess what all this was about. Daenerys was sending a text on her phone, no doubt to Sam.

Rhaenys looked miserable and he would need to confront her on an issue he's had since the ball. " We have called you here because we have some very wonderful news." Aegon took Margaery's hand in his and moved it closer to his lips and put a soft kiss to the back of it. He felt his cheeks blush, this was the first he had displayed affection in front of her family.

He looked at Margaerys brother, one by one and felt a grin coming to his face. "I know many of you have waited for me to finally say what I am going to say but here it goes." Aegon took a deep breath. "I asked Margaery to marry me and she said yes."

Everyone in the room applauded the young couple. Margaery brothers stood up and walked over and embraced Aegon, even Garlan, who finally wanted him to man up and make an honest woman of his sister. The one who Aegon feared the most walked over to him, Olenna Tyrell.

Aegon was baffled, the much scarier and the older woman had a smile on her face. "I am happy you finally stepped up Aegon. Treat my granddaughter with respect otherwise you will learn why they call me the queen of thorns." The woman patted him on the shoulder and called for her son to escort her home. Mace Tyrell had never given Aegon reason to doubt him, while he may have been a bit cowardly clearly ruled by the females of the family.

Margaerys brother soon followed their father leaving Aegon with his now official fiancee. "I am proud of you son and might I say you could not have found a better woman." Rhaegar said with a smile, Margaery felt her cheeks heat up.

Rhaenys stood up and walked over to her brother and gave him a quick hug. "I am happy for you brother, but I do have business to attend to. If you will excuse me." Aegon did not even get a word in before his sister left the room. He understood why she was like this and he needed to talk to her. Aegon said he was going to check on Rhaenys quick, he gave his wife to be a kiss on the lips and chased after his sister.

He found her about to get in the elevator, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her gently around. "What is the matter with you? I expected you to show more emotion than that. I mean I am getting married and you're almost as cold as Jon." That got a reaction that he did not expect.

"Jon is not cold, the only reason you think that is because you don’t know what kind of man our brother truly is. I will not have you saying stuff like that when you don’t know anything. I am happy you're going to marry the woman you love but sorry if I don’t show that much emotion when the man I love is miles away." Rhaenys spat and instantly moved her hand to cover her mouth.

Aegon understood now, why she was upset. "So how long have you been in love with our brother?" Aegon asked plainly, he hoped she would not deny it. "The signs have been there all along, only I could not see them until now. It is okay Rhaenys I wouldn't think anything less of you." Aegon put a hand on her arm. "Please trust me?"

Rhaenys looked at him for a minute not saying anything until she let out a sigh. "Me and Jon are in a relationship. I know what your thinking, it happened on the night of the Targaryen ball when you were drunk by the time we arrived." Rhaenys grinned at him. "So you don’t think anything less about your siblings dating?" Rhaenys had to keep her and Jon relationship a secret, she hoped she could trust their brother.

Aegon pulled her into a hug. "I will always love the two of you, it may take a while to get used to the fact that two of my siblings are dating each other, but if it is meant to be then who am to stand in the way of love." Aegon kissed her on the forehead. "What are you still doing here, go and see our brother and give him a hug from me." He said with a wink.

Rhaenys smiled at her brother and walked through the elevator doors. "Wish me luck and congratulations again." She said as the door shut. Aegon thought of how she did not need luck, she was a dragon and she would always get what she wanted. Dragons take what they want and stop at nothing until it is their's, he thought as he went to rejoin his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, most of my story will involve Jon, Rhaenys and Daenerys but there will be occasions for other characters to make an appearance. I liked the idea of Aegon having some sense and noticing the signs. He truly is happy for Rhaenys and Jon, while he might be a little weirded out., he is happy for his siblings.


	16. Rhaenys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys has had enough of the distance between her and Jon, she heads for the north, but first must speak to a friend about something on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I feel like I must warn you there is a smut scene in this at the end, just giving you guys a heads up if you don't want to read it. I hope you guys enjoy it and I look forward to your thoughts. :)

Rhaenys had to admit Aegon was possible of coming up with some good idea's every now and then. The last time she listened to one of Aegon's plans it got her grounded for a month, but this idea was by far the best she had heard come from his mouth ever. She was slightly shocked that she had not thought of the idea herself, but there was one more thing that shocked her more than the idea of Aegon saying something useful.

Aegon knew about her and Jon because she slipped up, but that was not the worst part of it, he was not mad or creeped out. He accepted that his siblings were together in a way more than familial, but if he managed to find out, is it possible Daenerys or father knew about them as well? Rhaenys wondered what her father would think about her and Jon, he fought so hard to stop Targaryens marrying one another.

That is why he married mother, she thought, but he later divorced her so he could get with Jon's mother. The thought made her sick to her stomach, but she had to give her father some benefit of the doubt because if he did not get with Lyanna then Jon would not have been born. Rhaenys tried to imagine her life without Jon, it could not be done, she would probably be a cat lady. A shiver went down Rhaenys spine, she missed Balerion. The first cat she had but it ran away when she shortly after father left mother, after that she did not bother getting another animal afraid it would leave her too.

Rhaegar may accept it because he loves all of his children and his sister. Daenerys may be a problem, Rhaenys thought maybe she had feelings for Jon, but was too afraid to admit them. Well, she lost her chance, Jon is mine and I will not let him go without a fight. Rhaenys would go and see Jon but first there was someone she needed to talk to.

The roads barely had any traffic, so getting around them was not to much of a challenge. The place she was heading to was only a 10 minute drive anyway. Rhaenys parked her car outside the outlet and walked in, she scanned the room for Elizabeth. The woman was by the cash register so Rhaenys walked forward, ignoring everything else that was going on in the room. "I need to speak with you." Rhaenys walked into the office while Elizabeth looked confused but followed her after a moment.

Elizabeth did not know why Rhaenys seemed so agitated, everything was working out between her and Jon. She closed the door behind her and looked at her friend and she feared it was worse than she thought, the last time she looked like this was when she told her of her feelings for her brother. "What is wrong Rhae?" Elizabeth moved forward and hugged her friend.

Rhaenys rested her face on her friend's shoulder. "I wanted to ask you something, when you have sex does it hurt. The first time I mean." Rhaenys felt her cheeks burning, this was a topic she did not want to discuss really, but there was no one else she trusted enough to answer this without ridiculing her. Eliza had proven her friendship time and time again, she was the first to know about Jon and her feelings for him.

Elizabeth felt a smile come to her face, Rhaenys was going to give her virginity to someone she loved. Elizabeth wished she had the chance, but back in college she was a rebellious young adult and that certain stuff happened, she was not proud of her actions, but those mistakes had to happen for her to become the woman she was now. "I guess you want to become official with Jon I take it?" Her smile widened when she felt Rhaenys nod in her shoulder. "Good now there are things I need to tell you. First off make sure he pleasures you first, otherwise it would hurt a lot. Second off, it will hurt in the beginning, but after a little while it will feel better than anything you have ever experienced."

Rhaenys heard what it was like for someone's first time, Daenerys had told her stories about her first time back when they were close. She was happy she would lose it with the most wonderful man in her life, Jon would not hurt her and he would be patient with her. A horrible thought occurred to Rhaenys, what if this was not Jon's first time.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, it would not be fair to blame Jon. He had no idea who she was until he saw her on his birthday, but perhaps that is why it hurts so much. Rhaenys knew about Jon since the day he was born, so it would not be fair for her to be angry at him if he had sex with someone else before her.

The feeling would have been perfect if they were each others firsts, every guy she compared liked or dated for a little while would ultimately end up being compared to Jon. So after a while she decided to stop dating and wait for Jon. If people knew that was how she felt she would have been the laughing stock of Kings Landings elite.

Rhaenys wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Liz I am glad I have you, it feels good to be able to talk about this stuff. I feel like my life was spinning out of control now if you will excuse me, I have a very important man in my life who I need to surprise." Rhaenys hugged her friend again and shot her a wink.

Elizabeth was the one person Rhaenys could trust with this, everyone was else was a snake and it was one of the most unappealing things about King Landing. Everyone would either smile to your face and prepared their knives for your back or they would use underhand tactics to get what they wanted and there was one person who was long gone and did both of these things.

Rhaenys had never wished a man dead before, but her uncle Viserys was a gift sent from Satan himself. When she first met Viserys he was nice and she thought maybe there was a chance, but then one day out of the blue he changed. He became a monster much like what she heard their grandfather to be. When Viserys was banished it was the best thing to happen to them in a long time, but there were some things that could not be removed.

Elizabeth may have known about her feelings for Jon but she did not know the full extent of Viserys cruelty, he would beat her and Aegon and as soon as he found out about Jon. He decided to take it further with them. They would always have scars from their uncle thinking he was something he wasn't, a dragon would never hurt their own.

Daenerys suffered the worst of it, the monster tried to take her with him and if it was not for Rhaegar keeping an eye on Viserys actions, then he would not have found them and Daenerys would be a slave to a mad man.

Rhaenys walked through the doors of the office feeling much better leaving, than when she arrived. She wanted Jon, to really have him. Rhaenys wanted Jon, the one way that only she would have him, they were linked spiritually from their first night together. Elizabeth was the only person she could talk to about all this and Rhaenys was eternally grateful to her friend.

Rhaenys got into her car and slammed her foot down on the pedal, she wanted to be back with Jon. The nights were growing too much without Jon, he may have only been gone a little over a week, but having him next to her helped her sleep, feeling his warmth on her skin. She stopped at a gas station outside the north, she picked up a bottle of water and a snack bar. A few moments later she was back on the road heading to the Starks, to her beloved.

Rhaenys parked up outside the Starks house, she wondered if she should ring Jon now and tell him to come to the door or walk up the stairs and greet him that way. She thought about both options for a moment, but decided on walking up the stairs. She gave a quick three knocks on the door and hoped Jon would be the one to answer the door.

"Yes may I help you?" The red haired girl asked politely.

Rhaenys wondered why this girl would come to the door and not Jon, she wanted to see Jon specifically. Rhaenys swallowed whatever disappointing emotions she was feeling and smiled at the girl. "Hello, I am here to see Jon Targaryen if he is here?" The girl blinked three times and Rhaenys could not suppress her smile. "If he is here, may I please see him?"

"He is here also my name is Sansa." Sansa opened the door wider and stepped aside so Rhaenys could come in. Rhaenys looked at Sansa and thought she reconginsed that name from someone and then she remembered Jon spoke a little about her, always said she was the perfect lady. "If you will follow me, he is out back with my sister and Ghost." Sansa walked away and Rhaenys followed her.

Sansa and Rhaenys came to the back door, Sansa opened first and Rhaenys could not stop the smile coming to her face when she saw Jon sits there with his back to her. Rhaenys wanted to lunge at him and wrap her arms around his frame, she prepared for this moment on the drive over, but she could not find the words to aid her.

Sansa walked over to Jon and whispered something in his ear, he got up and turned around so he was looking at her. Rhaenys felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that look in his eyes, it was the exact same one when he told her about his feelings for her. "Rhaenys you did not come all this way for me." He said as he walked over to her and hugged her. "This is not the reunion, I would give you, but we can have our actual one later," he whispered in her ear.

The words 'our actual one' ran through her mind, did he want the same as her? She bit the inside of her lip gently. "I haven't seen you in a while brother, let us just say I missed you." Rhaenys said with a small laugh, Jon smiled at her. " Besides, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She looked at Arya and Sansa behind him and Jon got the message.

He turned around to look at his siblings. "Would you please give me and my sister some privacy please." Arya pouted her lip and Jon smiled widely and half heartedly patted her on the head. "Aw, come on don't be like that, if it makes you better Ghost can go with you." Arya smiled and punched him on the arm, everyone laughed at that even Sansa. The girls went and Ghost followed Arya, this left Jon and Rhaenys who both felt the air grow hotter.

Jon looked around to make sure there were no eyes on them, when he was satisfied that they were alone. He closed the distance between him and Rhaenys and cupped her face. "I've missed you sister." He was not going to ask for permission to kiss her, instead he moved his face closer and kissed her. He found her lips, tasting like strawberries, something he did not know how much he missed.

After a moment Rhaenys pulled away and gathered her breath. "Gods Jon, I thought about that and other things on my way over." She tiptoed her fingers up his chest. "The other things only require us and a bed." She said in a seductive voice, she saw Jon's cheeks starting to go red and found herself wanting to continue. "I want us to take our relationship further." She said and kissed him again.

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist just above her ass. Jon nibbled on her bottom lip and found himself kissing the tanned skin on her neck. He placed a gently kiss to her neck and then withdrew his face from her and looked into her eyes. "Tonight Rhaenys, I'm staying at a motel while I'm in the north. I know it’s not perfect for our first night-"

Rhaenys put her finger to her lip, she needed him to understand how much he meant to her. "Jon I don’t care about any location, I want you and only you. I mean, hell... I would probably have you under a bridge if I could." She noticed the smirk forming on his face. "Don’t get any ideas, big guy." She said, slapping him lightly on the ass, he moved slightly forward, his arms tightening around her.

Jon smiled, still smiling at Rhaenys, her heart felt like it was trying to break from her chest and go to Jon. She had truly missed him over the last few days and just being stood here in his arms was enough for her to throw caution to the wind, let people see what they were. "A penny for your thoughts?" She said looking into his steel grey eyes.

Jon looked at her for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and slightly tightening his hold around her back, she was pressed closer to him. "I have something to tell you Rhaenys, but I want you to promise me you won't get mad?" His eyes stared at her and he refused to blink, she nodded and he felt ready to tell her. "I closed the deal with my uncle on the day I arrived."

Rhaenys looked at him for a moment not knowing what she should be feeling and then. She smacked him on the cheek, leaving a red mark, he unwrapped his arms from around her and took a step back. Jon put a hand over the mark and glared at her. "What was that for?" The strike hurt him more than he expected, let this be a lesson learned don’t piss off women.

Jon was not the only one, her hand was beginning to throb and turning as red as his cheek. "You could have told me earlier and I would not have had to come down here to see you." She shook her hand, trying to shake some of the pain off, but it was not working. She looked at Jon, who put his hand down and went to sit down on one of the deck chairs. "You were selfish for not telling me, did you really think I would have demanded you back." She spat, she did not want to feel this way but he was bringing out her dragon.

Hearing those words drove him further than he wanted to admit, me being selfish, I have done everything for everyone else. "You would have demanded me back and we both know it." Jon stood back up and looked at Rhaenys in the eyes, if she wanted to do this then he would bring it. " Me? Selfish?"

Jon took a step closer, expecting her to take a step back, but she didn’t and he felt relieved that maybe there was still a chance she would listen to him. "Rhae I have been with you for months and have not seen my family in so long." Rhaenys dropped her head and Jon put a finger under her and tilted her back up to look at him. "I was going to come back straight away to you, but my uncle convinced me to spend some time with my family so can you really fault me?"

Rhaenys could not fault Jon for wanting to spend some time with his family because it was true, she would have demanded him back if she knew. She raised a hand and gently rubbed over the red mark that had damaged his beautiful image, thank god it was not permanent. "I am sorry Jon, for hitting you."

Jon smiled and pulled her closer to him, a silly smack to his face was not enough to wish away the warmth her body brought him. "Come here you." Jon said and moved his lips to hers again, they kissed for a moment before he thought to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue to the entrance of her mouth. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access, they soon started battling for dominance. Jon pulled back when he knew he was beaten. "I think we should retire for the day, I believe we have something to do that requires a bed." He whispered and she felt herself becoming undone, by the mere heat of his breath.

Rhaenys wanted nothing more than to throw Jon on the floor now and have her way, he did not exactly hide his desire to get her into a room alone. "Well then Jon, I suggest we get out of here. I can barely control myself right now." She purred and starting moving her hand down his torso, admiring each muscle her hand passed over.

"Well then we better get going." He held her hand as he walked over to the door, he let go. "My family will know soon, but not now. I'm sorry." She took his hand for a moment and kissed his shoulder, causing a smile to come to his face. "You are amazing, you're know that?" She shot him a wink and then they walked into the house.

They saw the Starks sitting down in the living room with Ghost sleeping quietly by Arya feet. "I'll wait in the car." Rhaenys whispered and patted him on the upper arm. She walked down the steps and over to her car. Jon was gone for a few minutes and then she saw him exiting the house and running his right hand through his hair.

He looked for her and she beeped the horn starling him, he walked over to the car and gently tapped on the window. Rhaenys pressed the button and the window rolled down. "Get in, we'll take my car and don’t argue Jon get in." Jon smirked at her and got in. "Put your seat belt on." She did not wait for him to say anything since she already slammed her foot down.

After the shock of her determination to get to the motel to finally have her first night with Jon. He told her where he was staying and she found herself heading in the wrong direction so that added a few more minutes to her arrival time. Jon had asked if he should drive, but she sent him a glare that said she could handle it.

They arrived in the car park, she parked in the only spot that was free. "Must be a good place, if it's packed now. I passed this place earlier and saw no cars here." Rhaenys locked her cars and slipped the keys into her pocket on her jeans.

"Shit." she heard him say.

She turned around to him and saw his hands on his face. "What's wrong did you forget something?"

Jon blushed and laughed. "I forgot my car." He let out a laugh. "I hope you could drop me off tomorrow." He shot her a wink. "We should be somewhere else though." He walked over to her and took her hand, not caring if anyone say them now. "Let us walk in there as a couple." He wanted to be a couple in public with her, but it was risky especially in Kings Landing where everyone knew they were related. Rhaenys blushed and smiled at him as he took her to his room.

Jon stopped outside a room, she assumed was his. "Wait right here." He said and disappeared into the room. She wondered what Jon was doing and why he would not just let her in, her patience was rewarded when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "I just wanted you to know, this is our first and it is just as special to me as it is to you." She loved hearing him speak about them with such caring and understanding. This was special for her and she was happy to know it was for him. "You may walk through I will join you in a moment."

Rhaenys grinned at Jon and then walked into what seemed like a pitch black room. After a moment she saw a faint light, she was staring at the source of the light and felt her heart stop for a moment. This was a cliché, but it was perfect to know it was done for her, she thought. The room had rose petals on the bed both blue and red, she looked at the candles. Tears came to her eyes, she wanted to savour this moment forever.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked and she knew it was Jon, her sweet and loving Jon. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and melt her body into his, that way she would never be away from him. Rhaenys turned around and Jon saw the tears and grew worried instantly, he did not want her upset for any reason and then thought maybe the whole thing was too much for her. "What's wrong? Is the room too much?"

She shook her head. "No Jon everything's perfect, you're perfect." Rhaenys took a step towards him and kissed him once on each cheek, muttering the word perfect to him. "How did you do all this?" She held his face in her hands and continued to pepper him with kisses until her lips were as dry as the deserts of Dorne.

She felt Jon grin as she kissed him. "Aegon sent me a text saying you were on your way. He told me he accepts us and with your impending arrival, I had to make things special for you." Jon took her in his arms and started to kiss her neck, her soft tanned skin was the sweetest of desserts, but he had a different place and no doubt it tastes sweeter.

"Our brother is a tool, but a lovely and thoughtful tool." Rhaenys could feel Jon cock hardening up and pressed in between her thighs, she pushed him away with more force than she meant. The look on his face was hurting her, his pure look of confusion. "I'm sorry Jon but I have something to tell you, it will change how you see me." Jon's expression softened but he did not speak so she continued. "I'm a virgin Jon." She scrunched her face preparing for him to laugh, but all she heard was silence.

Rhaenys opened her eyes to look at him and saw him blushing, okay this was getting weird. Jon took a step forward, his cheeks still as red as the colours of their house. "Rhaenys is that what you fear that I would laugh and discard you." She bit her lip and looked away from him, he was annoyed that she would think so lowly of him. Jon tilted her head so she looked at him. "You aren't the only virgin here, Rhae."

Rhaenys eyes widened, the whole drive over here she was convinced Jon was not a virgin, he was too good looking to be one. "But how? You have to be joking with me?" Jon shook his head, well that was something she was not expecting.

Jon wrapped his arms around her again, hoping she would not push him away this time. "I most certainly am not joking with you Rhaenys. Now that we both know this is our first time, I hope you understand you're worrying over nothing." Jon moved his face closer to hers. "I won't force you to do anything you don’t want to do."

"Well, that's a shame, I was thinking of getting you to handcuff me but I guess that is out of the question." Rhaenys looked at Jon, knowing this was the moment when she could be herself with the man she has loved for years and will love for years after tonight. "Kiss me, you fool." She demands in her voice that Jon cannot help but obey.

He moves his lips to hers and begins to kiss her, they exchange a few quick pecks until she feels something in her stomach hungering for more. Rhaenys pushes Jon on the bed. "Let us get more comfortable." She takes off her shirt to reveal herself in a white bra that clashes with her skin, making it seem like she has tan lines but Jon doesn’t care, all he wants is her on top of him. Rhaenys points to his shirt with her finger. "Off." She simply says.

The buttons on Jon's shirt prove to be a problem and Rhaenys is growing impatient so she rips his shirt and throws it on the floor. She pushes him so he is on his back and climbs on top of him and resumes kissing him. "Jon I have wanted this for so long, but promise me you will be gentle." She says in between kisses.

Jon grabs her hips and flips her onto her back. "I will always be gentle with you but enough words, let my actions speak." He parts from her lips and goes to attacking her neck with his soft lips. Each kiss makes him crave more, he moves lower until he finds the bra blocking one of his prizes. Rhaenys knows what he is thinking and sits up and unclips her bra, adding it to the discarded clothing on the floor.

Jon resumes kissing her body, he focuses on her left nipple while his hand plays with the right. He feels like a newborn baby at his mother's breast, but it does not stop him, especially when Rhaenys is moaning his name and pushing his head further down her body. They throw all their clothing on the floor until Jon is in his boxers and Rhaenys is in only her panties.

Jon slides his hand down her body while his mouth plays with her nipple. He stops when he feels how wet she is. "Gods Rhaenys, here I was thinking I need some lube but I should be able to slide right in there." He teased. "I have wondered how you tasted down there, I say it's about time I found out."

He left, kisses down her body until he was right over her cunt. He looked up at her before he went further. "You ready?" He asked, but the evidence was clear on her face as she bit on her bottom lips, she gave a weak nod. He set himself to work, Jon pressed his fingers into her soft, wet folds and began to massage them. He felt Rhaenys only growing wetter and could not hold himself back any longer, he licked her cunt once over and saw her back arch.

This will be good, he thought and began to push his fingers deeper inside her and increased his tongue's pace. He could feel his cock as hard as it was going to get, he wanted to enjoy this, but if he kept it up any longer he would explode and then the night would be ruined for both of them, mainly him. "You ready?" Jon said, standing up and began to position himself in front of her when she stopped him.

"Jon no, it is not fair if you pleasure me and I don’t do the same to you." She said in between pants even though Jon did not help her achieve her orgasm just yet, she could feel it coming. "I want to pleasure you with my mouth." She noted the look on his face and decided to take her chance, she grabbed him by the skin of his hips and brought him back onto the bed. Laid down on his back.

"Rhaenys it is okay, you don’t have to." He stopped talking when he felt her hot mouth around his cock. This woman had everything, her cunt was sweet and her mouth felt like fire. Rhaenys was wasting no time, she did not care if he came in her mouth. She wanted to repay him for the kindness he has done for her. "Rhaenys I won't last much longer." It pained him to speak, but he had to do it.

Rhaenys stopped and took her head away from his cock and kissed him on the lips. She could taste herself on his lips and knew he could taste himself. "We have one last thing to try." She said with a smirk and swung her legs over his feeling brave now. After everything they have done so far, this was only one more thing.

Jon grabbed his cock and held it straight as she began to lower herself on him, his member pushed into her and she felt pain. Jon was looking at her face when it scrunched up, he raised a hand to her but she swatted it away. "It is fine Jon, I was told it would be like this. Just give me a moment." She lifted herself slowly and put herself down on his cock until the pain was gone.

The moments that followed were only pure pleasure, she was happy she waited this long. Any man would not have been as gentle as Jon, she would definitely be doing this with Jon again, most definitely. Rhaenys felt Jon was starting to slow down, she saw him struggling with something. "Jon, are you alright?"

Jon teeth were clenched and she noticed he was clutching the sheets. "I am going to come, Rhaenys I cannot come inside you. I don’t want you to get pregnant." Rhaenys wouldn’t mind being pregnant as long as it was his child but she got off him and was determined to taste him in any way possible. She moved her mouth back to his member and began to continue her actions from earlier until she felt some hot liquid come from his cock into his mouth.

Rhaenys could not believe it, she had Jon's essence in her mouth, it tasted sweet and surprisingly cold. She swallowed it and moved up to Jon, who looked like he battled the devil. His face was red and he was panting, she thought he looked cute. "That was..." Jon said, turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah." She said and starting drawing circles on his chest with her hand. Rhaenys stopped and looked up at him. "I am glad I waited for you." She said, feeling embarrassed even after she just had her mouth on his cock and swallowed his cum. Jon bent his head down to kiss her and wiped himself off his lips when he brought his head back, she giggled at him.

Jon pulled the sheets over them and held her close to him. "I want you to meet my family tomorrow." He saw her look up at him and smile shyly. "And then he said, moving his face slightly closer to her. We will return to our home." He kissed her and savored the moment before they fell asleep in each other arms.


	17. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wants his sister and lover to meet the family who raised him. He watches his family interact with his sister and feels like it is time to forgive someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little smut scene because I took so long to finally get here :D

Jon opened his eyes to the sound of soft snoring, he looked at Rhaenys who had her head on his chest. Jon started to play with her hair, admiring its beauty, the first day he saw her, he knew she was special, but never did he think she would be this to him. He could smell the shampoo she used yesterday, but he could smell the sweat from their lovemaking. It was a smell that he welcomed through his nose, he rested his head back on the pillow for the first time since he left home, he felt complete.

Jon had fallen asleep for another hour and unlike last time when he woke up, he noticed Rhaenys had moved. "Well where did she go then?" He said to himself as he moved himself to look at their discarded clothing. He looked through it and saw her underwear was still on the floor. "Well, she could not have gone far then." He heard the bathroom door open and saw his sister walk around the corner with a hairbrush in her hands.

"Put some pants on at least." She said with a grin before she walked over and kissed him on the lips. "Last night was..." She said before Jon grabbed her and brought her closer to him, she may have done her hair but she was still naked. "Well considering we are on here still fancy... celebrating some more." She looked from his chest to his eyes, her grin widening.

Jon growled in approval, he moved until their lips were mere inches apart. "I thought you would never ask." He feels her smile as he kisses her, far rougher than last night but she does not disapprove. He puts his hands under her legs and raises her so that they are at the same height, Rhaenys wraps her legs around his waist and tightens her grip around him wanting him as close as physically possible. "Babe if you want to kill my cock you're going the right way about it."

Rhaenys noticed he called her something new, she brought her face away from him but kept her grip on him secure. "You called me babe?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him, but seeing grin was going to make her do dirty things to him. "I like it." She purred and crushed her lips back to his. Rhaenys wasted no time in challenging Jon to a tongue battle for dominance.

Jon let her win last night, but he would not bow down to her now, he pushed her tongue out of his mouth and breached the threshold into her's. "Jon I think your head needs to be lower." He looked up and their eyes met for a moment before Jon moved his head lower and played with her breasts. He fondled with her breasts and bit her nipple gently but hard enough to cause some erotic pain. "Gods, Jon." She tilted her head back, her eyes rolling into her skull.

Rhaenys was not going to let him have all the fun, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his lips back to hers. She kissed him again and nibbled on his bottom lip before shoving his head into her crotch. "Please me with your tongue just as you did last night."

"As my queen commands, but first." He flipped her over so she was laid down on her belly, a giggle escaped her. "That is much better." He said as he kissed one of her ass cheeks and massaged her folds with his thumb. "Moan for me Rhaenys, moan for your brother." Rhaenys let out a soft moan, it made pleased him to know he was having this effect on her. "That is good and now time for your reward."

Jon peppered quick kisses, until he was over her cunt. The smell lured him in much like honey to a simple bee, he was powerless to resist. He stuck his tongue out and went over soft, wet fold. Jon eye's shot up and watched her back arch with the attention he was giving her. "Jon, I knew you were a man of many talents, but I did not expect your tongue to be one of them." She said as she grabbed her breasts, it was uncomfortable but she did not care.

Jon moved his tongue all across and around her folds, even darting his tongue deeper in her. Earning a loud moan from Rhaenys. He flipped her again so she was on her back, he looked at her in the eyes and climbed up her and kissed her. "I love you." He said, meaning it with every fiber of his body, she smiled and kissed him again grabbing for his cock and positioning her over cunt. "I guess we are getting to the main course."

Rhaenys winked at him and pulled him closer until he was teasing her. "I guess considering you have been so patient, come and eat brother." She didn’t know why, but referring to him as her brother in bed was kind of a turn on and considering Jon started it she assumed he was fine with it.

Jon pushed himself inside her and they both let out a soft moan, Jon bit his bottom lip. "You're so hot." He said, slightly losing himself in her. "If I could have you like this in bed, I would." He purred and ducked his head lower and started to pepper kisses all around her face. He kept his thrusts to a steady pace, earning low moans each time he entered her.

Rhaenys held his face in her hands and pushed it back a little bit so they looked at each other. "When we get home, we can be together in... Our bed." Jon wanted nothing more than to have her in their bed and he would tonight. "Now fuck me like you mean it." Jon leaned back, bringing her with him, it was a position that required some effort from her end.

Rhaenys held onto his shoulders as he thrusts upwards, she knew would never have anyone else after this, but no one else was needed Jon gave her everything she needed, he was hers both physically and emotionally. "Rhaenys I won't last much longer." Jon said in the same strained voice from last night.

Rhaenys would not object to him coming inside her, but Jon would not be up for her getting pregnant their second time having sex. "Just keep pumping me for a little while longer and then I will put my mouth on you again." Rhaenys kissed him before she would take his cock in her mouth. Rhaenys jumped off him and started stroking him with her hand and then putting her mouth on him. She felt Jon's hand grab her head and started pushing her mouth further down his shaft, she felt herself choking but he released his seed in her mouth.

It tasted better to her than it did last night, it started to drip from the corners of her mouth so she swiped her hand across her fingers to collect it before it was lost. She swallowed his seed and then licked her fingers. "I must admit it was better the second time, I guess we should get yourself ready to meet your family. I can hardly imagine they would want to see us like this?" She said with a wink.

Rhaenys moved forward to kiss him, but he moved a finger to her lips and stopped her. "Not whilst I am still in your mouth." He said with a chuckle, Rhae crossed her arms and looked away, obviously annoyed. Jon pouted his lips and moved to whisper in her ear. "If you want, you can join me in the shower." Rhaenys narrowed her eyes back to him and grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

They had steamy shower sex, they washed and then had sex so they had to wash themselves again, both laughing while as their mouths moved along the other. They readied themselves in their clothes from yesterday, there was no cloth store for miles and they did not see the point in driving all that way. "I suppose I'll be showing up in yesterday wear." Rhaenys said as she pulled her shirt over her head, she could feel Jon staring at her and it was making her horny again, even though they had sex twice this morning.

Jon got on some fresh clothes, lucky bastard she thought. "Don’t worry my love, it will only be a few hours and then we can go home and get you some fresh clothes." Jon went quiet for a minute causing Rhaenys to turn around to look at him. "I am sorry for not telling you about the deal closing, I just wanted to spend some time with my family."

Rhaenys felt terrible that she slapped him yesterday, it was unfair for him wanting to spend some time with his family. She walked over and rested her arms over his shoulders and kissed his head. "it's fine and have you thought about what you want for closing this deal?" She remembered the conversation they had a few days ago about him getting a house.

"I want to get a house for us and Ghost but I cannot have you move in without it raising questions. When we get back, I want us to tell father about our relationship, but I think he might already know about it." Jon shoulders slumped. "We have not hidden our desires for one another very well if Aegon was able to catch on." They both laughed at their brother noticing the signs, but it brought a question to mind, if he knew then father probably knew and Daenerys definitely knew.

Rhaenys thought about what it would mean if their father knew the truth about them, but if the smiles he gave them when he saw them together were any indication of his feelings then it was worth the risk. Rhaenys wanted this man and only this man. "Sure we will take him out to lunch and tell him, but first we have to greet the wolves." Jon laughed and tilted his head up to kiss his lover.

Jon wasted no time in packing, he threw everything in a suitcase. They made sure they had everything otherwise it would be a nice surprise for the next people to rent the room. Jon returns the key and then walks over to Rhaenys car, he puts his suitcase in the boot and then holds out his hand. "Give me the keys Rhaenys, we want to get there fast as possible, we are already late." He says with a grin.

She rolls her eyes and reluctantly hands him her car keys. "Get one scratch on it and it will be coming out your ass and not in the nice way." She says with a laugh and gets in the passenger side, Jon feels his ass cheeks clench, rule number 1 don’t damage the car he thinks as he walks around and gets in the driver seat.

Jon drives fast and carefully, otherwise he would be paying for it. He feels Rhaenys attempts to distract him even though it is incredibly dangerous, he finds himself enjoying her attention feeling her hand slide up his leg and rest over his crotch. He almost crashes because of his hard on but knows that from now on she might need a straight jacket when they are in the same car together.

Jon got them to the Starks in one piece. "Behave Rhaenys, this is my family and I don’t think they would understand us being a couple." He looked in the passenger seat to find Rhaenys already out her seat and half way up the stairs. He lets out a soft sigh and mutters woman to himself as he chases after her. "Remember to behave." Jon whispered in her ear, and see's her cheeks go mildly red.

She knocks on the door and are greeted by Arya. Rhaenys adores Jon younger sister since she first met her, Arya hugs her and then hugs Jon. "Ghost has been fine staying with us." Arya said with a smile. "He is out back if you want to see him." Jon smiled and nodded, he gestured for Rhaenys to walk in first and his sister being her normal self with his touched his upper arm and winked at him before walking in.

When Jon walked in, he could see the Starks watching TV. He felt a smile come to his face they were all so ordinary, but this was something he missed. He dropped his head and walked past and headed out back to see Ghost. Rhaenys was standing by the door looking through the window at Ghost, Jon put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, she turned her head to look at him, biting down on her bottom lip. "Don't worry Rhae, let me go first."

He squeezed past her opening the door slowly so he would not scare her. When Jon stepped outside Ghost sensed his friend was here and made his way over to him, he ran at Jon but did not tackle him to the ground. Ghost sat down in front on Jon and enjoyed being petted, Jon smiled and turned around to look at Rhaenys. "It's alright now, you can come out."

Jon's lover opened the door and stepped out showing caution with every step she took towards them. Rhaenys stood next to Jon looking between her boyfriend and Ghost. He took her hand and gently moved it closer to Ghost, she pulled her hand back. "Do you trust me?" He asked, looking at her with those grey, eyes she adored, she bit her bottom lip and nodded. Jon smiled and moved her hand closer to rest atop Ghost's head. "Be gentle with him and he'll be gentle with you."

Rhaenys looked at him and smiled gently, Jon wanted to grab her face and kiss her, but he was reminded of where he was. "I want to kiss you so badly." He said quietly enough so only if someone was watching only she could hear him. Ghost made a whining sound so Jon scratched him behind the ears, he kept his eyes glued to Rhaenys.

"Why don’t you?" She said taking her hand off of Ghost and brushed her hair over her ear. Jon eyes darted to the bare skin on her neck, licking his lips. "Come on Jon? I can see the hunger in your grey orbs, take what is yours?" She said taking a step towards him. Come on Jon take what you want.

Jon hand darted from Ghost head to cup her face dragging her closer to him, she was shocked but thankful that he has done this. It felt so good to feel his lips on her's, his soft, warm full lips. She moved her hand to his head and grabbed a handful of his curls. "Jon." She moaned into his mouth.

Jon pulled back and looked at her with a smile on his face, his cheeks were aflame. "That was..."

"Good" Rhaenys finished for him, there was something about this man in front of her that gave her a warm fuzzy feeling on her insides. Jon pulled her forward and wrapped left arm around her waist. "Jon, are you sure you want to act like this with your family in the house behind you." She teased with a smile, tilting her head up to look at him.

Jon titled his head slightly to the side. "If we are going to tell our father then I am sure I can handle the Starks." He lowered his head, he could feel her warm breath on his cheeks. "Besides, we have been a secret long enough, don’t you think?"

Rhaenys nodded and tucked her head in the crook of his neck. "Everything is perfect." She said with a soft sigh, closing her eyes to imagine them in the future. Would they still be like this or would as cute as they were now? Only time would tell. She opened her eyes looking straight to Ghost was lying down, she left the comfort of Jon's arms and scratched his companion on the belly. Ghost looked at her for a moment and then rested his head back on the patio.

Jon had to agree with Rhaenys, everything was perfect. He brought the north into business something his father could never achieve, he finally had the girl who he had been in love with for so long, it felt good to hold her in his arms right now not caring if anyone saw them. Jon eyes shifted to the door opening, he was shocked at the person who emerged, but he made no move to push Rhaenys from him.

"I always thought your feelings were more than brotherly." The voice said, Rhaenys turned her head to look at the man, thinking that was what Jon would look like it a few years. "I cannot say I'm surprised, but I am happy you have found someone special." The man said stood tall with his arms crossed.

"Uncle if you thought something was up. Why did you not say something sooner?" Jon let go of Rhaenys and walked up to his uncle. "That question is not important I need to know if you will accept what has now been confirmed for you?"

Ned looked at Jon for a moment and studied the young man with hard eyes, Jon knew his uncle was a man who held family value above all else, everything he said he did it was for family. Jon felt his hands wanting to twitch, so he wrapped them together and waited for Ned to speak. After what felt like an eternity Jon saw his uncle's mouth move. "Jon I'll tell you what I thought when I saw you announce your parentage on the TV so many months ago."

He took a step forward and rested his hands on his nephew's shoulders, he looked at Jon in the eye, grey meeting grey. "You're are your own man and that means making decisions for yourself and bearing the consequences for those actions." He looked at Rhaenys who was fidgeting with her hands before he looked back at Jon. "You may not have my name but you have my blood and I will always be proud of you." Ned offered a brief smile, he was not a good man with words but Jon took after him and knew what he was trying to say.

Jon smiled and put a hand on Ned's shoulder. "I appreciate what you are saying uncle and I thank you for not judging us. I, no we know what people will think about this and to have you accept it means a lot to both of us." Jon looked back and offered a hand out to his sister, she looked down shyly and took his hand. Jon gentle pulled her to him. She looked at Ned and smiled gently before looking at Ghost.

"Do you wish to tell your siblings or would you rather leave them in the dark on this one?" Ned understood that it took courage for his nephew to admit his feelings. Ned had wondered how he was so blind before when Jon showed up on his doorstep and then spoke about his sister with such passion, it made him think of what it was like when he first married Catelyn. He remembers being teased about how he used to speak about his lady wife.

"What do you want to do Rhae, you feel ready?" Jon asked, looking concerned at Rhaenys, she was not as strong as Jon so he had to have enough strength for the both of them. "We can tell them after father or sometime later down the road if you would rather have that?"

"No, it's fine. I want to tell them now why you have enough courage because you'll have to do all the speaking." She said with a smile and lightly punched him on the arm only bringing a laugh from his throat.

Ned was proud of his nephew and knew that if Lyanna was here, then she would be bursting with pride. He walked over to the door and opened it for them. "After you two." Jon and Rhaenys walked through the doors, their hands linked. Ned watched Ghost try and follow them, but he shut the door. "No, not you." He said in a tone that suggested he was only half serious.

Ghost bared his teeth at Ned, who simply responded by giving the wolf a heated look. Ghost glared at Ned for a moment before prowling to the other side of the garden, he let out a soft sigh and then crossed the threshold into his residence.

Ned saw Jon and Rhaenys standing in the entrance to the living room, Ned waited by the back. Jon turned his head to look at him and Ned gave a firm nod, taking a deep breath, Jon was going to tell them the truth. "I know many of you have not had the pleasure of meeting my sister except for Arya and Sansa and my uncle."

Jon paused, wondering where he could go from here, he scratched the back of his neck when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, of course it was going Rhaenys if anyone could give him the strength need it was her. He turned back to his cousins. "Rhaenys is not just my sister, we have developed feelings for each other." He looked at her and smiled, he would not tell them everything only what they needed to know.

Rhaenys tugged at his hand with her's for the rest of the Starks to see. Robb was the first to speak. he stood up and the look on his face could make Jon laugh but he kept his face neutral. "So when I heard you on the phone a few days ago you were speaking to Rhaenys." Jon nodded and Robb sat down. staring blankly at the floor before a smile came to his face. "Well, I did not see that coming."

Bran stood up from the chair and walked over to Jon looking at Rhaenys. "You're pretty." He said holding his hands together, Jon could see his little brother was nervous, but Rhaenys let out a soft giggle that showed she appreciated the compliment. She bent down and kissed Brandon on the cheek, the younger boy wiped the kiss and muttered. "Eww, gross, girl cooties." He ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Jon looked at Arya, who had remained quiet, he was expecting her to say something like she was stealing her brother but nothing came out the little wolf's mouth. "You know that Jon is very special to me so I don't need to tell you what happens if you hurt him." Arya said with ice in her voice, but if Rhaenys was scared of the little girl she made no move to show it.

Rhaenys took a step forward, she knelt down in front of Arya. "Considering you know how unique Jon is, then you know that only a fool would hurt him." Arya seemed to be satisfied with her response, Jon let out a soft sigh. Rhaenys turned her eyes and locked them with Jon's brother. "It is rude to stare at a lady Mr Stark." Rhaenys said with a grin, Robb narrowed his eyes obliviously feeling embarrassed.

"Sansa have you got anything to say." Jon said directing everyone's attention to the redhead sat by her mother. "Speak your mind it is okay, we won't be angry with you." Jon said smiling at his once distant cousin.

"I think the relationship is weird, but if you are happy who are we to stop you." She said smiling at Rhaenys and then Jon. "Anyone can see how you both feel about each other. The look you both gave each other a few minutes ago shows it all." Sansa blushed hoping she could find someone to love her like that.

There was one person who Jon was yet to ask and he dreaded her opinion the most, he looked to the person sat next to Sansa. "My lady, I have asked everyone except you. What are your thoughts on my relationship with Rhaenys." He took a step forward and put a hand on Rhaenys shoulder, he needed all the support he could get to hear this woman who terrified him so much.

Catelyn stood up and walked towards Jon, she hesitated at first, but she stood before him, she smiled at him and Jon saw what Sansa would look like in the future. "Jon follow your heart." She put a finger and pointed at his heart. "It is the purest of all of us, you are still so much like your uncle, so solemn and calm."

Jon felt slightly touched by Catelyn words, those were the kindest words she had used to describe him. He could not hear her ridiculing him in any way and he wondered for a moment how to handle the situation. He did the only thing that came to mind, he smiled and nodded.

Catelyn did not look to be finished. "Would you both like to me to put up some dinner for you. I would say this is a grand occasion that our Jon brings a girl to meet the family." Jon felt his cheeks flush, Rhaenys looked up at him and laughed only making him go redder.

"Mrs Stark" Rhaenys said, getting the older woman's attention. "We would love dinner thank you, but no wine as we need to get back home tonight. I have seen the mountain of paperwork on Jon's desk. She thought Jon was so adorable when Jon rolled his eyes at her, she stopped herself from rising up and kissing his cheek.

"I guess when you leave, it will be another few months until we see each other." Rhaenys looked at Jon and gestured with her head towards Arya, for him to go over to her and make the reassure her it would not be like that.

"Arya you know it won't be like that because I have some good news, let us just say I will be moving closer to north, which means it will be easier for you to come and visit me and I will have more than one room so if you ever wanted to stay on the weekend it would be fine." Jon said with a smile, he brightened Arya face with some mere words. He would love to have his sister closer to him, he did not like distance no more than she did.

"Then it's settled. We will have you both over for tea and then we should get you both back home." Catelyn said in a cheery voice. "Rhaenys would you like to help me?" The brown haired girl looked at Jon, who smiled and kissed her on the cheek, that was his consent. "Wonderful come with me." The two women walked into the kitchen.

Jon looked at the rest of his siblings. "So anyone want to play with Ghost?" Jon said and sprinted to the garden hearing his siblings following him outside. They all tried to teach Ghost some tricks, schooling him in the basics first. Ghost was obedient, but he mainly listened to only Jon and Arya, he was still on guard with Sansa and Robb, but he was never unkind to them.

Rhaenys would come outside every now and then and Jon would look at her and smile. Jon was thankful his family was so understanding about his relationship. The next thing they knew they were all at dinner, laughing away at some lame joke Robb told or Bran playing with his food. Catelyn would scold Bran when he dropped food on the floor, but Jon could see the love only a mother's love behind it.

Jon would see Sansa talking to Rhaenys about fashion after his girlfriend told his sister what her job involved. He knew that Rhaenys and Sansa would bond, but having one of them obsess was enough for Jon but now he had two of them. The only one who he spoke to mainly was Arya, they whispered about their time at the gun range and how they would be doing it again, for the first time ever he felt like he was one of the Starks and the thought brought kept a smile on his face for the rest of the meal.

Jon helped Catelyn wash up once everyone had enough of their food, they thanked Catelyn and Rhaenys before retiring to the the living room to watch some TV before bed. "My lady, can we have a talk in private please." Jon said once she put the last plate away.

"Of course Jon." She said with a smile. They went to the room by the back door it was far enough so they could not be heard. "I told you to call me Catelyn as well." She said with another smile. Jon was grateful for her words and smiled weakly at her, she knew something troubling was on his mind. Jon gave off a certain kind of impression, he was normally calm and steady but right now he was nervous.

"I know this talk has been a long one coming, but I feel like it needs to be said." Jon started clutching his fingers and pressing down on his fingers lightly. "I know how hard it was for you Catelyn, when you believed me to be Eddard's bastard. To look at me and know I looked more like him than any of your children." Jon took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes. "I never asked him to pretend to be my father, but I am grateful because if he didn’t, well then I would not be here right now."

Catelyn knew where he was going with this, she did not want him to blame himself in any way for his uncle action, but that was the kind of man Jon was. He would take the blame for anything even if he was not the one to ask for it. She remembers when he was younger and Arya would get into trouble, whether it be messing with her sister or being a general nuisance around the house, Jon would always take the blame and that is why he earned Arya undying loyalty.

"Jon, you honestly don’t need-"

Jon held up his hand for a moment and then put it down when she was quiet. "I know Catelyn, but when you brought Arya and Robb to see me. When you apologised to me, I was afraid that if I simply accepted that maybe you would turn hateful to me again." Jon leaned back on the side and looked at the floor, finding it easier than looking at her. "When I lived here all I wanted was a mother." Jon stood up straight and took a step towards her. "My mother is gone and she will never see the man I have become."

Catelyn saw the tears welling in Jon's eyes, but they stayed firmly in place at the corners in his eyes. She could see her husband when she first saw him, that is why she was angry and jealous of Jon having a Stark true look, he may not have had their name, but he had their blood. She promised herself now that if she ever had the chance she would fulfil the vow she should have honored years ago. I will be a mother to Jon Snow, now Jon Targaryen.

"I want you to know that I forgive you." Jon looked at her wondering what she was thinking about this. "I want you to know I don’t hold your behavior against you anymore. I understand what it was like for you. I will leave you my lady." Jon made his way to leave, he froze when he felt Catelyn arms wrap around him. "My lady?" He asked, puzzled by her motherly action.

"Jon I am proud of the man you have become, I am happy you have finally found someone who you love and loves you in return..." He noticed Catelyn was crying, he put his hand over hers and gently tapped it. The situation was awkward, but he would not shy away from the woman he wanted to badly to be his mother. "You and Rhaenys will always be welcome here." Catelyn said and kissed Jon's head, he was shocked to his very core.

"Thank you Catelyn." Jon turned around and hugged her back. "Is it bad to say I have waited for this moment since I was a child." He said laughing. He finally had that motherly feeling from Catelyn, the one he saw all his siblings had over the years, but now he had it as well and must have admitted it made him feel warm inside.

"Don't worry Jon I will be the mother you should have had in the beginning." Catelyn said and laughed nervously through her tears, she pulled away from Jon and smiled. "I think it's time you got home, we have loved having you here, but you have work to do in King's Landing."

Jon nodded and even offered her a genuine smile. "I will be looking for a house to be closer to home and maybe I could have you all over for tea soon." Catelyn gave Jon another hug, he knew that was her saying yes. "I best go get Ghost would you please ask Rhaenys if she is ready please."

Jon walked to the door and opened it watching Ghost excitedly walk through, when he walked back seeing Rhaenys smiling at him with Catelyn standing behind her with a smile, both of them were for him. "You ready to go?" He asked Rhaenys.

"Yes, but I am not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork." She grinned at him already knowing what she had on her mind. "Yours is bigger." Rhaenys laughed while Jon rolled his eyes.

"So do I get a hug?" He asked out loud to all his siblings, Arya and Bran were the first to rush to him. Sansa hugged Jon considering she was taller than her siblings. Jon was being hugged by three different people, Robb held out his hand and Jon took it with much enthusiasm. "I will be seeing you all soon." Jon looked at his uncle and they exchanged a nod. "Catelyn thank you for everything." He said, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"You will never have to thank me." She said with a smile. "Don’t be a stranger."

Jon thanked the lady for her kind words before turning to Rhaenys. "You ready?" Rhaenys took his hand and Jon took them outside. He turned to face her and kissed her on the lips, earning a wahoo from his family. "I have to take back Ghost you alright to drive?"

"Of course, don’t forget I drove down here myself." She scoffed, but winked at him a few moments later.

Jon kissed her again. "I'll see you at the house." He scratched Ghost behind his ear. "You ready to go home boy?" The direwolf tail was wagging something fierce, Jon opened the door and let his companion jump in before closing it. "I'll see you at the apartment." Jon said before getting into his car, preparing himself for the long drive back to King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have three more chapters until we have hit the second milestone after that only 6 chapters until Sam secret is revealed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
